


Idol Under Colored Glass(ON HOLD)

by Lissachan504



Category: Kpop - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, idols - Fandom - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Family, Fangirls, Ghosts, Goblins, Obsession, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissachan504/pseuds/Lissachan504
Summary: Park Jimin was born handsome, charming and talented. A gifted entertainer that stopped the world in its tracks with his charisma and style. His fame became even more defined once he joined with the K-pop group BTS; It didn't take long before he was idolized by his fans.  One day he stumbled across a sweet girl at a fan meet who's only dream was to be noticed by him.Being of a kind nature he reached out to this shy fan...and that's where his troubles began.The shy girl's demeanor quickly changed for the darker,  she followed him everywhere; showing up at his studio and even broke inside his house...Unsettled by the fans obsessive behavior, Jimin explained to the girl he didn't feel the same for her as she did for him and asked her not to come by again.The girl exploded in a raging fury, screaming " If I can't have you  NO ONE can!"The fan hurt and humiliated went home and somehow managed to strike up a deal with the dark world, a deal that would change Jimins life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

(October 2016-2 Years ago)

"Please stop, " Jimin begged with underlying disgust. "It's uncomfortable...the letters and your face showing up everywhere I look. I don't feel that way about you Ava, so please leave me alone."

*His smooth but tormentingly indifferent rejection ripped her insides raw as she mindlessly sprinted through the roaring storm. Ava's belief was that if she ran fast enough, she'd beat the humiliating pain and swallowing emptiness that was slowly consuming any light left in her heart. 

How could he say those things ...in front of the entire ARMY? She wanted to die from embarrassment. Everyone was staring at her like she was crazy... Their judging eyes rolling over her like.. like... her father.

I'm not crazy...I'm not crazy.... being completely in love with someone doesn't make you crazy... Her mind tried to justify as if on repeat.

Why did you hurt me? I love you, Oppa...

Her pink waterlogged sneakers thundered on the cracked stone alleyways louder than the roar of the tarry black clouds overhead. Mud and grit covered her slender legs clear up to the hem of her white skirt... She was soaked, cold and utterly degraded. Her loving heart torn from her ribs and carelessly tossed aside by the man she was meant to be with... forever.

Still, she ran without knowing where she was or where she was going... the rain was so bitter on her already frozen skin.

How could he... she knew he loved her, she felt it... Those cruel bandmates of his must have manipulated him into... into...

Just then, Ava expensive sneaker stubbed on the uneven pavement causing her to stumble forward and slam down hard on her knees in a slimy puddle. Her palms came down to quickly protect her face. Luckily she was fast enough.

The shockwave of her fall jolted every bone in her body, although she felt no pain from it. She had gone numb hours ago...either from the downpour or Jimin's harsh words.

And there she hung. letting the icy cold waters spill over her body and fall to the ground beneath her shaking palms. She didn't know she could sink any further than this... Defeated she lowered her head, her hair hanging around her like a wet matted veil fall to the stone.

"Jimin...Jimin... I have to have him..." He sobbed loudly into the murky pool curling around her legs. " I love you...."

" Then...you cannot give up." An eerie and darkened voice broke her tormented thoughts, causing her } head to snap up violently and her swollen eyes to set on a towering dusky figure leaning against a nearby lamp post. " You can never give up..."

Ava blinked several times to clear the tears from vision but she finally succeeded. Slowly the dark silhouette came into view. The slender man stood casually under the flickering glow of the lamp; elbow of his long coat rested against the worn wood. Gray puffy fog swirled around his muddy boots like a cat needing attention. And the weirder thing was.. the rain didn't seem to be hitting him at all... in fact, it seemed to be avoiding him completely. However, the creepiest thing was he was almost featureless... only a bit of his nose and mouth were unveiled to see...everything else was surrounded by blackness.

" What?" She blurted out in a whine. Now was not the time... not now go away!

How long had this old man been watching her? Now not only was she rejected by her soulmate in front of a thousand other fans...a stranger had witnessed her disgusting display. Did he work for her father? was he checking up on her? She had to be firm and show no fear... predators feed on weakness; she wasn't weak, not at all.

Leisurely he pushed away from the post, tapped the slightly bent brim of his {hat} began his approach.

He didn't walk, he glided on the mist... it gave her the chills.

" If you love him... this Jimin," He paused, slid his shadowed hand into his pocket and pulled out a something and began to roll it between his fingers. A coin or marble. "And want him... then you cannot let anything stop you."

{ Though his words were haunting, like something out of a horror movie; which she hated, they felt sincere. Be cautious, Ava}

" What? How did you know..." She asked coldly pulled herself up and slapped her palms on her thighs. " Who' are you, Mister and why are you poking your nose into other people's business?"

" Forgive my rudeness, My Name is Ji-U and a long time ago... I was once like you,"He replied continuing to play with the sphere in his hand."In love with a beautiful goddess who would not even glance in my direction no matter what I did for her. I practically tore my life apart trying to win her affections...after a while, I became tired of the game we were playing and decided to just confess... following this decision one dark and dreary night, I did just that."

Ava cocked her head, surprised by her suddenly curiosity and empathy for this man. " And... what happened?"

He chuckled sarcastically. " I think you already know the outcome... The lady laughed hysterically, then threw a glass of expensive wine in my face."

Ava frowned her slender bows until they almost bumped together. She no longer felt uneasy by this poor soul...she felt sympathy. " How cruel,"

What a bitch... just say "no thank you..." why do people have to degrade and humiliate others when they think they're of a high class?

" Indeed she was... I do not think I will ever forget her sharp words "Are you joking? She said mocking my heart in every way possible...Why would I ever love a greasy toad like you? I am not blind!"

She could relate to his suffering on so many levels The pain was clearly still close to the surface, it resonated it off of his words. With a sigh, she wiped her wet matted bangs from her forehead, interested in how his story progressed.

" What did you do?" She inquired softly.

" Well sweet girl," He started shaking off the sorrow in his tone and seeping back to the mysterious draw from before. " Though I was shattered from her brutal rejection... I still somehow loved her and still knew my heart would never be settled until she was my own."

Yes.. yes... was there still a chance for her and Oppa? Her heart warmed even when frozen through.

" Did you seek revenge?" She asked eagerly. She deserved it.. whatever he gave she would've deserved it...

Carefully the faceless man crouched down before her but maintained a safe distance. A strange electricity emitted from his body. It wasn't painful, it was like tiny warm shocks that you get from dragging your feet across the carpet in the dry winter. It was an odd thing since it was pouring rain... who was this U Ssi?

" Indeed. I brilliantly crafted plan that not only satisfied my unrelenting need for retribution for the ruthless embarrassment she cast upon me, but I absolutely won her icy heart as well... she is mine and forever will be,"

Ava felt a glimmer of hope blossom in her chest. She had to know how... She needed Jimin to survive the world. The unforgiving life her father has made for her...

" How'd you do it, Seonsaengnim? How did you capture the woman you love?"

A sinister smirk curled across his square stubbled chin. " With magic..."

Ava choked. Magic?

" What?" She scoffed jerking her head back, suddenly feeling disappointed.

" I Ji-U, am a very special being... I have attributes that ordinary people only dream of... I can make things happen, both good and bad..." He explained in a somewhat arrogant tone.

Was this guy serious? Magic? Did he think just because she was upset and not in her right mind that he could take advantage? It provoked her anger. Why does everyone think they can control her?

"I do not wish to control you Miss, Ava. I want to help you..."

Her mouth dropped open like a mailbox hatch. How? How did he? She didn't say that aloud..did she?

" How did you know my name?" {She questioned taken back and slowly feeling her guard come up.} " I never mentioned it..."

 

" I know and can do many things...but do not be afraid. I will not hurt you." He replied softly. And as a token of good will, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her.

Ava stared at it for a minute as if it was a severed limb, then hesitantly reached over and took the silk fabric from the man's thick gloved fingers.

" Thank you, Seonsaengnim." She said dabbing the cloth against her makeup-streaked face.

He nodded politely and waited until she was finished wiping off her face. How she must look to him right now... how pitiful. She wanted to hide...hide forever.

" He is a fool, this Jimin," Ji-U commented resting his wrist on his bent knee. "What man would reject a girl as pure and beautiful as you?"

Ava blinked. Was he reading her thoughts?

" I don't know..." She replied trying to hold back the tears again. " I gave him everything... my love, my heart... but he doesn't want it. He says he..." Doesn't feel that way..." about me."

The dark Ji-U leaned forward and place his hand on hers.

" I know he loves me...he was always so warm and tender when we're together. His soft and gentle touches...his kind compliments; he loves me." Her brows furrowed again with a sharp angry angle. " It's those damn band members... they got to him... telling him I was dangerous to be around... that I was obsessive. I hate them... specifically Taehyung. He's always glued to Oppa's side never letting us be alone...never."

" Then we shall make this right..." He offered tenderly in his haunting draw.

She no longer cared she had to have him... and if this weird stranger was willing to help her... then so be it. She would take whatever she could get.

She needed Jimin.

" How? How do I make him mine... forever like you, Seonsaengnim?" She asked, almost begged him.

The bright wicked grin returned to his thin lips and he let out a bassy chuckle. "Simple, my sweet friend in sorrow, We make a deal and unbreakable deal that will render him helpless against you and give you total control over his heart."

He paused observing her reaction to his words. he waited patiently for her response. not pushing or urging. Just waiting to wearing a white toothy grin.

" You said a deal? That means this isn't one-sided..." She blinked inching closer as if someone would hear. The streets had been dead for hours. It had to be close to midnight. " What is it you want from me?"

" A favor... whatever and whenever I ask it of you. " He said patting the top of her hand

" A favor? Like what?" She inquired. What could a grown man possibly want from her?

" I have nothing in mind at the moment...but once I am in need of something you must comply with whatever it is." he pauses becoming more serious. Eerie. " You can not refuse or I will exact a severe penalty on you."

" A... penalty?" Now she was scared. She shivered that the thought.

" Yes. A very unpleasant one...painful even." He reiterated.

{Ava swallowed catching his drift. Like the bad men his father worked for... the ones that locked her up in the trunk of their car until her father got them off the charges {against} them. But this...was different. This was for her and only her. Her father would know nothing of it and nor would he care.}

She needed Jimin. He was the only person who showed her tenderness... she had to have him.

" Yes... I'll do it. Whatever it takes to make him mine... I'll do it, just help me...help me." She blurted suddenly.

Ji-U tilted his hat slightly, then nodded, pulled off his thick leather glove and extended his bony hand. " We have a deal then, Miss Ava?"

She sucked in a breath to steady her trembling heart and took his cold palm in hers.

" Yes, Ji-U Ssi. We have a deal." She said in the strongest voice she could muster. "Now make Jimin mine... and only mine."

The dark man snickered to himself as he helped her to her feet. Her sore legs wobbled but Ji-U stabilized here so she didn't collapse on to the ground.

" As you wish" He hissed a reply with a dark and insidious smile.

Ava didn't care what it cost her... as long as Jimin was hers... forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

( Present Day : October 9th 2018. Saturday)

The most important day of the week had finally come, Saturday. A very specific Saturday in which all worries were cast off and nothing but fun was allowed. This special day, was sale hopping day.

A Choi family tradition, since the day Mckenzie was old enough to walk on her own two legs she has been participating in this epic event. Once a month on a carefully selected Saturday, her family; Her dad, stepmom, and adorable stepsisters all went out and rummaged gleefully through every yard sale and thrift store they came across. There was also the prize find. A magnificent item that passes the mom test and makes it way on the Knick Knack shrine table. A very sought after place in the Choi household. She loved this day better than any other in the world. She barely got any sleep she was so excited.

Today the family agreed to meet at her house since it was the furtherest away.

Kenzie smiled at her reflection as her tiny fingers quickly worked her caramel locks into a long braided cord then added an ornate bee clip at the end to secure it. After a moment she paused to glance at her appearance in the tall mirror that lines her closet.

Shifting her slender form from side to side she took note of her current outfit and was pleased with the result. From top-bottom; An oversized fuzzy blush cardigan, over a v necked pearl long sleeved tee shirt. Her favorite because of its worn texture. Moving lower was a semi-doodled pair of faded blue skinny jeans with precisely rolled cuffs at the ankles to show off her comical birdy socks, and finally, pink and white sneakers adorned with a flower charm on the laces.

Yes, indeed a well-chosen outfit for a day of fun and relaxation... Now all she had to do was wait for...

" TOKKI!!!!!" A voice boomed from her living room. Such a boisterous noise should have scared her half to death but... she knew exactly who made the ruckus. Kenzie clicked her tongue swinging her hair over her shoulder.

" Coming Aejin!!! Aigoo...."

Aejin aka Ae Ra Choi, one of her delightful stepsisters and best friend. Loud and larger than life, Ae Ra meets everything head on and doesn't back down for any reason. A heart, warmer than spicy kimchi and strong as steel. Though Aejin can be a little overzealous sometimes, she has always been there for Kenzie not matter what happens... even though the worse time of her life.

Not at all how stepsisters are stereotyped. She had watch dozens of drams showing how a stepfamily was often portrayed. Mean and cold towards the sibling from the previous marriage, but this wasn't the case with her new family. They all welcomed her with open arms and treated her as if she had been there from the beginning... and Kenzie cherished every moment with them from then on in. Its as like they were meant to be.

" Stop yelling... Geez, are you a barbarian?" Another voice came over the abrasive Aejin, a voice she could immediately recognized. That was Soosoo aka Soo-Mi Choi. the quiet and nerdy sister that knew more about the events happening in the world than the news anchors. She was hooked into every media outlet and gossip pages on the interwebs and watched them constantly. A semi-awkward stalker whos dream is to become a Data Coder for the Korean Government, and with her will and determination, she will no doubt fulfill that dream.

Kenzie sighed, grabbed her canvas bag and booted open the door to her room with her toe. Immediately she struck a pose in the frame and exclaimed " TADA!"

Brief and enthusiastic applause.

" Oh, you look beautiful honey. " A soft and gentle voice beckoned her attention from the tiny lemon tinted kitchen.

Kenzie turned to see that her stepmom was already dawning a snazzy pink frilled apron over her expensive ensemble and cooking veggies flawlessly for their morning feast.

" Will that sweater be warm enough? "

The stepmom, Bo-Seon Choi, a ravishing beauty and perpetual worrier. Owns a fancy salon in Seoul and makes a good penny doing it. Has dozens of clients, some of the higher end of society. Bo-Seon was an amazingly proper and elegant woman... which made Kenzie wonder what she ever saw in her course dad...

" Ma, I have two shirts under this one and I'm bringing a jacket too so don't put on the worry face okay...it'll give you wrinkles" Kenzie joked as she wondered over and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh god what's that...it smells amazing?"

She leaned in to inhale the gloriousness that was frying on the stove.

"Spicy vegetables to go over the rice. We need to keep warm when we're out today... would you like a fried egg too?" " She asked with a tender smile.

" Are you nuts? Of course, I do!" Kenzie chucked and bounced excitedly. " You're the best mom ever you know that! The bestest of the best."

Her stepmom blushed tucking her unbound auburn locks behind her ear. " You think so?"

" I think you're pretty cool..." Her stepsister's matter of factly reply drew Kenzie's eyes to the square table before one of the many the large framed windows.

Ae Ra faced her with a smirk, lounging her chair back on two legs. Beside her, Soosoo was stuffed in the latest edition of her favorite novel series, and her father also sat waiting for breakfast.

Papa always wore the same get up when they when sale hopping. The same navy cap over his slightly overgrown salt and pepper hair, a dust-gray jacket with a hole in the right pocket and jeans... He wore the same outfit when he met their stepmom, he believed it had magic. Superstitious old fool.

" Shhh, you crazy girl. It's just an egg." Her father said lovingly. " You get overexcited about everything don't you?"

Kenzie laughed leaving her mom to saunter over to the table. " Everything in life is exciting...when you have a Papa like this!" She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and squeezed at tight as she could. She loved the way he smelled. Like peppermint and citrus...light and friendly just like him.

" You Punk!" He chuckled coarsely grasping her wrists with his rough palms. " Go sit down. Don't waste your energy or you'll get tired out before we even start..."

 

" Tokki tired?" Soosoo snorted and adjusted her thick black frames from behind her massive tome. " Not possible."

" Soo's right , Abeoji, when have you ever seen Tokki not cheerful and running around like she's hopped up on energy drinks?" Ae Ra smirked sliding her hand up the side of her gravity-defying fauxhawk. It seemed to have taken on a burgundy color this week; dark shiny and sculpted perfectly. " She's not human... I swear." 

" Am too you old grouch." Kenzie retorted. " Why don't you try smiling once and a while or are you afraid your face will crack?" 

Both Soo and her father both snickered at her comment. 

" Kenzie...be nice to your sister," Her stepmom commented disapprovingly from the fridge. " Ae Ra just has a different temperament from you..." 

Aejin proceeded to stick her tongue out playfully. Kenzie was already hearing the" NAH NAH NAH you got in trouble" in her head; Aejin didn't have to even say it aloud. It was all over her smug face. It meant war... 

Kenzie chewed the inside of her cheek then replied. " Yeah I know Mama, she can't help she's a fifty-year-old fisherman trapped in a twenty-two-year-olds body..." 

" Hey!" Her stepsister jumped up from the chair fists out and ready to fight. " You wanna die little rabbit?" 

" What's wrong with a fifty-year-old fisherman?" Her father chimed in. " They make a decent living..."

" Nothing, Abeoji... I just mean that Aejin sounds like one," Kenzie continued to tease even after her stepsister threats. " She's course, has a rotten temper and swears likes she's been at sea for most of her life...."

" Ae Ra are you still swearing?" Her mother scolded as she begins the train for delicious dishes to the table and started to arrange them. " It's not something a lady does... no wonder you can't keep a nice boy."

" Nice boys? When does Aejin date nice boys?" Soo mumbled her two cents in.

Ae Ra scowled. " I know.. I know, but I'm not the only one with a foul mouth in this family. I guess you have never heard Kenzie when she cant get a painting the exact way she wants it..."

" Why you dirty snitch!" Kenzie grumbles moving away from her dad to where her sister stood. " I should beat you for that..."

" Bring it on..." She grinned leaning close to Kenzie's face.

A staring match ensued, neither girl flinching or moving a muscle. When suddenly Kenze darted forward and licked the end of Ae Ra nose. then crossed her eyes and sticking her tongue out.

Ae Ra squealed wiping her face frantically. " UGH!!!! You gross little punk!"

" Tokki 10: Aejin 0" Soo tallied finally closing her book and dropping carefully on the shelf behind her." You know better than to battle Kenzie... she doesn't fight fair."

" Hush now girls," Mom stepped in and scolded politely. " Breakfast is ready..."

Instant silence. Kenzie and Ae Ra both swiftly moved to their assigned seats and sat.

" Why are you two so driven by food?" Papa smiled his gaze bouncing from Kenzie to Ae Ra. "Can't you act a little more like Soosoo?"

The girls paused turned to each other, then burst into laughter.

" There are so many things wrong with that... I don't even know where to start..." Soosoo commented as she adjusted her chopsticks in place. " We are three very different girls, Abeoji"

" Yeah, very different," Aejin agreed also arming herself with utensils to scarf whatever food her mother drops in front of her.

" But... that's okay." Kenzie replied with a grin. " Being different is good."

Once the large and savory breakfast was consumed, Kenzie and her family hopped into her father's car and began their search for the best yard and garage sales around the Jongno-Gu area.

Kenzie had a good feeling about today something was going to happen that would bring more excitement to her life and she could feel it all over her body like electricity. She was eager to get started...

~~~~~~~~~>

~Darkness, nothing but hollow cold darkness  
~Darkness, nothing but hollow cold darkness. Twisting shadows crawled like clawed beasts along what would be the walls if there were any. The ceiling was much of the same. The only semblance of light came from the sharp triangle lancet window Ava had loving bestowed on him; glowing lavender glass that had recently gone dark...

Blackness was now the only he could see, It was the only thing Jimin had seen for the last few nights... Wait had it been night? Or was it day? Had it been a week or a month? Time completely escaped him in this empty prison.

He sighed resting his head hand on his forehead. He'd given up long ago that anyone fiding him. He was trapped in a magical wind chime and only... Ava could hear or speak to him. She was kind enough to recite that bit of information to him whenever possible... hated to admit it but... he wished he even had that annoying interaction.

" You must learn from your mistakes, Oppa..." She would say. " But I'm here to help you to love...love for real."

What happened to her? He wondered. It was weird that she wasn't pestering him every second of every day... He hoped something didn't happen to her... like she got sick or even died.

What would happen to him? He'd be lost forever, not dying, not starving, just being here in the dark.

As Jimin was about to lose himself in his hopelessness, a faint light flashed at the window catching his attention. At first, he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, then it happened again a bright flash, liquid-like sun reflecting off the water.

God, what did the sun even look like? He hadn't seen it for so long... was it gold or orange?

The flickering light came again, but this time it stayed.

Was that her? Ava?

The light danced in the darkness chasing the creepy shadows to cower and hide in the corner. It amused him watching those twisted tentacles squrim with just a tiny bit of lumination.

Using his remaining strength he sluggishly pulled himself from the stone floor. His muscles and bones ached, feeling heavy and odd. He wobbled weakly but he managed to steady himself.

Slowly he lumbered to the edge of the panel and pressed his palm against the glossy glass. Surprisingly it was warming with every second that passed.

Narrowing his eyes he gazed outside, to whatever was created this anomaly.

There was he could see nothing at first, it was just a waving glow, similar to a paper lantern, opaque.

Curiously he followed the light with his fingers; seeking the warmth it left behind. What was this? He'd never felt anything when he touched the pane before...

" Well hello there.."

Jimin jumped taring his hand away from the window and stumbled back a step.

What? Who?

"How long have you've been in there friend?" The voice asked with avid interest.

He couldn't see who spoke, but the delicately feminine sound floated through the glass, muffled and faint, but bright.

Who? His heart jumped suddenly in his chest like he'd been shocked. His hand snapped up and pressed hard against the reaction.

That sound.. that voice wasn't Ava.

He tried to ignore the eagerness burning in his stomach, that faint glimmer of hope that...someone, anyone had found him but he couldn't stop it...

Ava made it quite clear that no one could hear him or see him but her. He was hers so he'd better learn to love her... She would say this over and over until he wanted to scream.

I won't love you...I won't. Jimin sneered feeling the bitterness swell in his heart. I 'd rather die, alone...

He had never hated anyone in his whole life...sure he disliked people but never hated them.

Ava he hated. Just the sound of her voice made him cringe and made him feel sick. She was evil...pretending to be sweet. He was so stupid to be fooled by her act...

That girl took him away from everything and everyone he loved, saving him into this dark and cold prison with nothing but her to keep him company.

It was pure torture.... it was a tiny relief that the glass went dark. At least he didn't have to listen to her repeat herself...

But whoever this was...

Cautiously, Jimin crept back over to the window again, brow furrowed with worry.

Was not Ava...

As he bowed his body close to the glass, there was a loud vibrating thump, then a dark shape appeared.

It was round and seemed to be pressed against the tinted pane. For a moment it held still, making a tapping sound, then following that it began to drag over the surface wildly, pushing hard enough to make a high pitched squeaking, that was waring on the ears.

It was unnerving and it caused his eye to twitch but... he couldn't look away. He was captived by this strange thing...it was the most entertainment he's had in....a long time.

What if it was the thing that the crazy girl made the deal with come to collect him...A creepy beast that would devour his soul and damn him to a fiery pit?

He swallowed a dry spot in his throat at the morbid thought... Normally this would be a far-fetched fantasy, but lately, he was willing to believe just about anything.

Shit, he was cursed and trapped in a magical wind chime.....

And that's when it happened.

As his eyes eagerly followed the shape, he began to notice things beyond the frosted film. With each pass, pieces of things were coming like a scattered puzzle.

Through the long wobbly streaks, he could see, actually see clearly. Jimin drew in and dared to peek through the nearest one.

Small things came at first, a shiny leaf waving like it was caught in a breeze a roll of paper with a striped band around it, and what looked like a wooden spoon with a face grinning comically back at him...

What was this? He asked himself confused. These things were way too childish for his captor...

" Aejin!!! Hey!!! c'mere! " The mystery girl called out. Louder causing his body to jerk again.

Aejin? He searched his memory for Ava's friends with that name and he came up blank...

The evil girl only had one friend that he knew of and she always sounded like she was holding the end of her nose. Nasally and sharp....not like this...

After shaking off the scare he narrowed his attention back to the biggest opening in the fog and was taken back by what he saw...

Eyes. Beautifully bright eyes gazing inquisitively back at him. The wide expressive pools slightly up angled, and not completely Asian. Perfectly framed by delicately curved brows and lined by softly curled lashes. His mind abruptly went muddy and the only words that come to mind to be described as kind and sparkling.

He 'd never been so struck by a person gaze before. Honestly, he always noted other parts of a girl first...

" What? You find something, Tokki?"

Tokki? Rabbit? The mystery girl is called Rabbit?

He bit his lip. Well, that was a start at least he had something to call her now...

" Hell yeah I did," Her eyes moved away enough that he could make out the rest of her features.

She had a feminine jawline, square, that was closely hugged by wispy hair that escaped a loose fishbone braid that hung over the color of her jacket. One long earring hung from her lobe. He couldn't tell quite what it was from the angle of her neck. But it looked to be a butterfly...or dragonfly. Her cheek and chin were sprinkled with freckles, along with the corner of her lips. The pump bow was lightly painted; shimmery with gloss or lipstick... Subtle but still drew your attention.

Jimin found himself unexpectedly interested in this girl...and not for the usual reasons.

" What?"

" Look at this!" The girl spun the chime in front of the one called Aejin. A rather serious looking chick with a fierce fauxhawk and a " Don't mess with me" expression on her face. Slightly scary in his opinion and definitely not his type.

" Oh.. nice!" She replied with an approving nod. " Its kinds a wreck though..."

" Don't say that....it just needs some love is all. You don't see gems like this just anywhere...it's clearly handmade; the frame, glass, rods... and therefore special." Tokki replied defensively spinning the ornament back to her. " I'll fix it up and it'll be beautiful again..."

" You are so weird..." Aejin chuckled resting her hands on her hips. " But that's why I love you."

"MWAH" Tokki kissed her free palm and threw a kiss then shifted to a table to her left. "Ajumma!"

The chime jumbled as the girl drug the chime across the yard to an old woman sorting through a few boxes.

A junk sale? Jimin was stunned for a second...his head began to whoosh with dizziness.

"Ajumma, how much for this," She held it up excitedly then added." And the huge box of craft supplies over there? There wasn't a price sticker..."

The woman smiled surfacing wrinkles on her round cheerful face. " Oh... I must've forgotten. My grandson brought those out from the garage earlier I meant to tag them... The previous family that lived her had to leave in a hurry and left a quite a few things behind... I kept them for a while in hopes they would come back... but it seems they're abandoned..."

Had to leave in a hurry? So Ava is gone? She left him....behind to rot. It felt somewhat good not to be near her but it terrified him that he would never get out of this damn hole he was stuck in. She was the only one who knew here was in there...

What had he ever done to deserve this? He grumbled and thunked his fist roughly against the glass frame.

Making the girls eyes suddenly flicker to the glass with an arched brow. The area in which he was standing. Her gaze attentively rolled over the item for a second as if she actually hear him punch the window, then they moved back the Ajumma tugging her lumpy sweater tighter to block out the offensive breeze.

Wait.. what season was it? Or even better question what year was it?

" So its not for sale?" Tokki asked her tone brimming with anxiety, hope and disappointment " I mean I know exactly what I'm gonna do with it. There is a perfect place for it in my studio, it as of late needs more serenity.... and I have the feeling that this little guy would do the trick. Wind chimes are supposed to bring you good luck and fend off evil spirits right?"

Studio? A photographer? Maybe... though she didn't look like one. She looked as if like she was still in high school.

"Geez, what gotten into you?" Aejin asked nudging her arm, then bowing to the owner." I'm sorry for her... once she sets her mind on something.... she tends to get aggressive."

" There's just something about it...something I can't put my finger on," Tokki said gently touching the item in hand. " Its a feeling...."

Jimin unconsciously reached up and held his hand over where her hand rested... He wanted to touch, to feel something besides cold and emptiness for even just a second. Though he gradually pulled dit back knowing the act would be hollow.

" Oh, honey...if you want it that badly... you can have it and the box of junk for 5000 won. Deal?"

Her eyes widened with excitement then brilliant smile shot across her shimmery lips.

" OMO!!!!" She bounced up and down thrilled by the Ajumma decision. " Thank you!"

Aejin backed away from the high pitched squeaking coming from her friend.

" Oh for goodness sake..." The owner laughed. " Look at you so excited, it's just a box of junk."

" Junk?" Tokki gasped. " Do you know how many things can be created out of this stuff? Days and days of things...and the windchime, it may look gross and old now...but when I'm done it will sing and splash beautiful color all over !"

"She's gonna be like this for the entire day now...." Aejin replied slightly distraught."Sunshine mode activated."

Quickly the girl handed the chime over to Aejin and proceeded to dig through her bag for her wallet. Once found she tugged out and flipped it open with vigor. Her tiny hands quickly sorting through the cash and counting the exact amount.

Jimin couldn't help grinning at her childlike enthusiasm. She was cute...really cute. Also, he was surprised by how relieved he was that the woman sold the chime to her...

Shouldn't be worried and be wanting to find Ava?

" Here you go," Tokki held out the wad of paper to the owner and after the Ajumma took it she dropped into a low humble bow. " Thank you so much."

Slowly the girl shifted away from the house ower and gazed down at the ornament in her hands. She sucked in a deep breath and again touched her fingers on the triangle window.

" There is something special about you isn't there?" She whispered softly rolling her lip between her teeth. " Don't worry you don't have to show me right away... I can wait."

" TOKKI COME ON!!!" Someone yelled in the distance, it didn't sound like the girl Aejin from earlier.

" Yeah! Alright.....geez..." She laughed carefully placing the chime in the box then hauling into her arms. " I'm coming..."

" Honey, Your father wants to get some noodles...are you hungry?" Another person chimed in softly and politely.

" Always Mama! " She laughed

" How do you stay so thin when you eat like the entire boy's soccer team?" A gruff male voice was added to the mix. Perhaps the father?

He tried to listen further but soon after that, he was unable to hear the conservation. Too many other noises blended in making an inaudible mess.

Jimin sighed undergoing that sensation again... the faint sparkle of hope. What is it about this girl that has him so awake? She had no idea he was inside the item she just purchased or what Ava had done... so why did he feel this way...why?


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, October 10, 2018 Sunday.}

Kenzie was all too eager to get started with the day. Even though she barely slept a wink all night, as soon as the sun shone through her bedroom window, she popped out of bed, like she was ejected from it.

After a quick spin in her super small shower with wall to wall lilac tile, she dried, threw on a random rock tee and paint splattered blue overalls and headed to her art room. Briefly stopping her beloved birdy's cage to unlock the door.

"Moring, Kaja," She sang cheerfully to the half sleeping green and blue fluff on the cement perch. When the chubby bird realized what was going on he trilled, followed by a shake off of his silky feathers. " Do you wanna play with me today? I got some fun stuff for you to shred into itty bitty pieces..."

"Who's a good BIRRRDY?" was his reply in the shrillest tone he could possibly manage and immediately raised his foot in the air to be picked up." Step up good boy...up up."

Kenzie chuckled offering her hand to him. " Okay good boy, c'mere..." and slowly the parrot crawled on and steadied himself.

Shifting the bubbling Amazon to her shoulder she wandered from her room, across the cozy living space adorned with dozens of refurbished furniture, that she herself either repaired or altered. Her all-time favorite room beside her studio. 

Most people when something is worn, chipped or faded, they throw it out...and the memories with it. Not Kenzie. She collects those items and magically transforms them into something else prolonging the object life; a rebirth and a fresh start. Everything should be given a second chance right?

Reaching the art/ sunroom she swiftly fingered off the chain lock and bolt then tugged the door open, making it shudder on its hinges.She winced and made a mental note to fix that when she got the chance.

" Coffee...coffeeeeee. WAAHAAAA!!!! Birdy is a good boy...Boop Boop...I love you..."

Kenzie stopped and flipped her gaze to Kaja with a raised brow. " Son... what're you going on about?"

"Woowoo," Was his only reply then went back to bubbling.

She just laughed sliding out of her slippers and into her " Arting" shoes. Which was no more than an old pair of white laceless sneakers that she bought from the convince store a month ago when her sandal strap snapped. They were cheap and surprisingly comfortable. Bonus.

 

Moving on from the double step, her first stop was to the back of the long windowed room where Kaja's play stand sat. Carefully she set him down and turned on the vent over his head. Acrylic was generally not toxic and didn't give off intense fumes but she did want to take any chances. Kaja already had been given a rough start with his previous neglectful owners then, being in a crowded shelter for a few years...

Kenzie adopted him at the seasoned age of 5 years. He was a pitiful spot when she first saw him; skinny, half of his feathers were gone and his nails were so overgrown he could barely perch. He was more creepy than cute, but her overly warm rhino heart nagged at her to go over to him. He was timid at first and kinda shied away, however after a month of regular visits and play dates he came around. They fell in love with each other soon after. One of the best decisions she ever made.

" Rock!" He yelled puffing his feathers out wildly, suddenly slipping into death metal bird. " Let's ROOOOCCCCKKK!"

" I was getting there." Kenzie snorted grabbing the bag of food from underneath and gave it a shake.."Don't you want noms in the bowl first?"

" Hi, BeeBeeboy...Beeeeebeeeboy. " He began to pace back and forth, chirping and whistling. "Tasty food...want some?"

Kenzie unzipped the bag and poured some of the seed and pellet mixture in the steel bowl and swished it with her fingers. Instantly the feather fluffball waddled over and shoved his beak in, no waiting.

" I love you...."

Kenzie crossed her arms over her chest and clicked her tongue. "Oh is that how it is? You only love me when I bring you food?"

" Want some? Nom nom nom..." He questioned popping up with a sunflower seed poking out from his beak.

"I'll pass..." She giggled and left her adopted son to his munching and sauntered to one of six art tables that surrounded the room. Each table had a specific functionality and only one type of medium was used there. The current table was the watercolor station and it was where her new box of goodies awaited.

As Kenzie loomed over the box she grinned and with a slap, rubbing her palms together eagerly.

She loved new things. Well, new old things.

"Well let's see what's inside shall we?" She said to no one in particular. Some time ago she had picked up the habit of not only talking to herself but having complete and uninterrupted debates. It may have something to do with her living by herself.

Since her eighteenth birthday, she had been inhabiting her Grandmother old house, which was left to her when the cranky lady passed on to the next world. The reason was still a mystery. The two never got along well and were constantly arguing everytime they'd cross paths. According to Kenzie's father, his mother was easily bored with mundane of daily life and the only thing that was the slightest bit interesting to her was Kenzie. 

After building her career and meeting almost all of her lifetime goals, nothing held any sparkle for her anymore. She sunk into a semi-veiled depression, hence the grumpy " I hate everything and everyone " attitude and seldom visited the family. Until Kenzie was born... that is.

Grammy made a point to harass her dad at every opportunity about how he was raising his child too soft and how she wouldn't be able to handle the world outside the four wall of his home.. Then when Kenzie was old enough to fight back, the attacks went on up until the day she died. Kenzie nearly fell over when she found out that Grammy left her the house and a good chunk of change for college tuition.

" She loved that she could fight with you and you didn't back away... she admired your spirit...." Papa would say.

Crazy Halmeoni... I hope you're proud of me wherever you're hanging out. She sighed and shook off old memories. 

She had things to do.... her focus returned to the old cluttered box before her.

" But first...."

She tugged her gem dazzled pink cell from her pocket and gently set it on the port to speaker station, brought up her current favorite playlist and tapped the button.

First up, BIGBANG, BANG BANG BANG. Bigbang. The only way to start your day...

"YES!!!!" She cheered and immediately started to jam.

Amidst the boogying, Kenzie began diligently sifting through contents of the old box; scrapbook stamps, half used stickers, a roll of fancy green cellophane, glass stencils... and of course, the wind chime.

At this, she paused taking great care in easing it out of the container. Hooking her finger through the hoop at the top and sliding a firm hand behind the stained glass heart panel, she lifted it and laid it cautiously on the table.

" There we go..." She said doing her best to straighten the threads that secured the long silver rods that hung from the center. Although it was filthy and some of the bells were missing at the ends, it wasn't too worse for wear. Nothing she couldn't fix...

" How bout we give you a nice warm bath? then we take care of those missing bits?"

" BATH? BATH?BATH?" A loud vigorous squawking came over the beat of the music and her mumbling.

She rolled her eyes shifting her gaze over her shoulder at the bird bouncing so hard the whole stand was shaking.

" Hey!!! Chill wildman," She scolded, attempting to hide her amusement. " You'll get a bath later...its too cold right now."

He thrilled excitedly and began to sing a varied rendition of Nelly's Hot in here. "Take off all your clothes....too hot... uh uhuh... I wanna take it off..."

Kenzie slapped her palm over her face. " Omo... Please don't sing that when mom's around okay? She'd die from embarrassment..."

" Ah ah too hot in here...take off your clothes..." Still, he continued.

Kenzie exhaled a puff of air dramatic enough to fluff her long angled bangs off her forehead.

She really needed to watch what she said around that bird. He picked up every little thing, mostly things she didn't want him to say.

Ridiculous fluff puff... she snickered then drifted back to serious mode.

Her curious eyes fell on the chime once more.She cocked her head slightly and tenderly ran her fingers over the intricate stained glass design. A monochromatic purple outlined in gunmetal silver...or it could just be tarnished. Either way, it looked cool. 

The palm-size heart centerpiece was surrounded by twisty metal work, with tiny crystal beads woven in on fishing line. At the edge of the heart branched off into two loops that hung 5 silver 3 1/2 inch rods, two of which were bent and at the end were teardrop bells outside lavender clappers.

Something she hadn't noticed..was a charm hanging imprisoned behind the wall of tin tubes. A light lilac swirled marble that had a mysterious shine when the light hit it. For some reason, she could swear that there was something inside the tiny sphere, but she chalked it up to dirt and moved on the cleaning process.

Quickly she filled up a bucket with warm water, baking soda and dish soap then gave it a swoosh. Once all of the ingredients were mixed well she eased the ornament in the bath.

" After a quick soak, we'll wipe you down...okay?"

Kenzie sighed realizing that now she would have to find something else to do for a half hour while the solution worked its magic.

" To arting I guess..."

~~~~>

Things were horribly distorted at first, like looking through a fishbowl. But slowly but surely the waves subsided.

Jimin found himself having a fresh disposition after opening his eyes for the day. His body wasn't weak and he could stand without too much trauma. He had no clue what was going on but he didn't mind it one bit.

He stretched his arms up shifting his head from side to side to shake off the kinks in his muscles. , then he proceeded to smooth out the wrinkles in his silk black kimono dress shirt and trendy leather pants. It was the outfit he picked out for the fanservice concert for WINGS.

J-hope said it made him look handsome so he wore it proudly. His brief memory of his friend's sunny face caused his heart to hurt hang numbly in his chest. Jimin missed him terribly...all of them, he missed all of them. He hoped they were well and working hard at whatever they were doing, his family too.

He tried not to think of the past... he wasn't even permitted to feel anything in this wretched hunk of glass.

Were they still looking for him or had they forgotten he was ever there? It scared him to even think about it. He didn't want to be lost in nothing but a " was" memory.

A soft humming thankfully wrenched his attention from a path he didn't want to walk down. He turned his gaze to the window that was now unexpectedly clean.

The view changed drastically, outside is cold cell he could make out, tall paned windows hung floor to ceiling allowing the sun to soak the room. , with some type of leafy shrubs growing on the other side of, couldn't distinguish the color, however, thanks to the perpetual purple hue. Two large tables could be seen stacked high with boxes and paper, tall bottles, brushes, canvas covered just about every surface that was flat.

An artist? She did say she had a studio...

Now even more curious, he inched closer to the window to get a better view of what was going on.

From the odd up angle the chime resting at, he could only observe a portion of what the girl Tokki was working so diligently on. She was close and bent over what was more than likely the end-links of his prison with a pair of well-used plyers. Her head bounced to the lively beat as she labored, occasionally pausing to blow the escaped wisps of hair out of her face.

He didn't know why, but Jimin felt completely content as he studied her. Her features... her movements... even weirder than that was how much he wanted to talk to her. It could be just been his loneliness... Although he also could be finally losing it. 

Being trapped in the dark with no one to talk to for...however long he has been in the chime was definitely not good got your sanity.

The aura around her was soothing, warming even...it chased the empty cold that haunted him since he was put inside. The dark creepy smoke that grabbed constantly at him when his back was turned. She seemed to make it fade...and he wanted to be closer to that.

Resting his elbow on the window frame he continued to watch her progress like it was a tv show. She has no idea what was inside that piece of junk she bought for 5000 won...it was both funny and sad.

He kinda felt like a stalker watching her without her knowledge but it wasn't like he had anything else to do at the moment beside fall back into a coma sleep. Who knows when he would wake up this time. Since right now he was practically immortal, a fact he figured out when he didn't die of thirst and starvation after the first couple of days. It was like Ava was trying to perfectly preserve him in his current state. He could never move on from now, fall in love, get married, grow old.... he would just stay as is.

What a miserable thought...

He sighed sinking back into his sorrow. Sluggishly reaching his hand up, he pressed his fingers against the lightest of the purple frosted panes, across from where Tokki's jaw was.

He forgot how it was to touch someone else...

" What would I have to give for you to hear me?" He pondered aloud in a drawn out whisper. The desperation in his voice echoed throughout the stone chamber, bouncing back to him several times before dissipating.

Like a ghost...

But just as the last of his words faded, the girl halted her effort abruptly and lifted her head with a quizzical brow. After a quick scan of the room, her glinting pools fell on the heart of the ornament, befuddled and slightly startled. Though it felt like she was staring straight at him, through him.

What the hell? A sudden bubble of hopeful possibility caught in his chest. An eagerness that nearly choked him.

Did she? There's no way...no way... He knew it couldn't be true but his heart still wanted it, so badly.

Her gaze hung there for a long minute, slowly inspecting the piece for any weirdness. Over and over again.

It's not possible...

He had the intense urge to say something else but his voice disappeared somewhere behind fear. He wanted it to be true so bad..thought it would kill him if it wasn't. Jimin knew the truth. She couldn't hear him.

Eventually, the suspicious girl turned her attention back to the work at hand, keeping a stealthy side eye on the glass panel.

Her work only went on for only a second before a pair of glowy lavender hands came down over her eyes, her body stiffened.

" Guess who?" The deep male voice asked playfully.

" DAE!" She grumbled slapping his hands away and pivoting in her seat. " I told you not to touch me...your ghosty ectoplasm gives me the creeps."

A booming laughter was the response.

" Aww, come on, Tokki," The friend teased off of screen. " You missed me right?"

The girl popped up from her seat, taking whoever Dae was in tow.. they're voices trailed off so he assumed they left the room. leaving him alone again.

Please come back... Jimin whispered. How lonely this existence was...

Then it dawned on him... " Did she say ghost?"


	4. Chapter 4

{Same day~Afternoon}

The study guide her professor provided read like a middle schoolers essay. Mr. Cho was supposed to be a highly intelligent and progressive teacher, but from what Ava had seen she was beginning to doubt the validity of his recommendations. He was arrogant and had no idea what he was doing; his money more than likely go him to where he was.

She yawned heartily giving her shoulder a good wind. How long had she been at this...one hour two? It was just a quiz...not a major test, yet her father still insisted that she give up her shopping therapy to study...all day. It's Sunday for heaven's sake...its bad enough that she had to go to school tomorrow...

Knock.

Ava's startled eyes snapped to the door.

" Daughter? May I come in?"

He's home? Already.... her body instantly tensed. She worried anxiously about what type of mood he was in.

Be on your best Ava, don't make him angry.

She swiftly shifted her notes into a neat pile, dropped her empty drink cans into the bin, then replied her answer.

" Yes, father." trying to sound casual and not out of breath from her quick cleaning. She stood as the door clicked open; her tall, broad-shouldered father stood framed in the doorway looking exhausted. His navy suit jacket was slung over and he attempted a weak nod.

" Is your studying going well?" His first question as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. Not how was your day, I missed you, did you eat? School, it was always school. It irritated her... all he cared about is her grades and her commitment to her career in law.

" Yes." She bobbed her head; hands clasped tother over her yellow jumper. " The material was very difficult for me to understand. I shouldn't have any problems with the quiz on Tuesday."

Of course, she wouldn't... it's been driven into her skull since she left school on Friday afternoon.

He quirked a smiled at the corner of his thick peppered mustache.

" Excellent." He said trying to be caring. " I expect nothing less from my daughter"

" How was your day?" Ava dared to ask.

He sighed disapprovingly running a hand through his neatly combed white locks."Have you eaten?"

Completely ignoring her question he moved on to the next.

It's bad... it's always bad... why did she even ask? The tension was getting thicker.

" No, Father I haven't. I guess I lost track of time." She lied. She had spent most of her day staring intermittently at her phone.

Another smile curled at his lips. " I see, well we should have something then...what shall we order? Pasta? That's your favorite right?"

" I love pasta. " She said, feeling her worry heighten the longer he stood there." I like to try the creamy shrimp this time."

Please go away...just go away.

" Do you?" Slightly surprised. " Your tastes have matured, Doo-na. I'm impressed. "

He seemed pleased with her reply. Anything more adult was a good mark in his book. He hated child-like behavior or childish things. Toys, games, laughing... anything like that.

Tense... things were tense when he was around.

"I'll change then I'll make the order." He stated his plan while messing with the stiff collar of his dusty rose dress shirt. " Why don't you take a break for a bit and come sit with me?"

Whats this? He always eats alone in his office, while her in her room. Was his day that bad?

" I...would like that very much." She admitted and she truly did. They don't talk and haven't really talked since her mom died. He had never been a warm or tender person but it got worse the moment her mother left the world.

" Alright then, Daughter. Clean up your books and come down."

That was it, conversation done. The man called Father turned without another word and pulled her door shut behind him. Leaving Ava to stand in s state of shock alone. She stood as stone listening to his slippers fading shuffle over the smooth boards in the hallway until there was nothing but the faint hum of the desk lamp behind her.

Did her father just ask her to eat with him? Quality time? It's a thing she'd always wanted. Just a simple meal with him, to find the man she once knew... She almost felt like weeping but forced it back. Crying was for children...mature ladies don't cry... they reflect and move on...

With anticipation, she hurried to her work desk and frenzy cleaned the surface. Everything in its place, no doubt he would come by later to check on it so she could do it halfway. Once done she stepped back and did a double and triple check.

Perfect. Now that was set she changed her teeshirt and lounge pants, into a sweater; a soft pink cashmere with rosebuds embroidery around the collar and a silky white skirt. The final touch was her hair...

But as she collected her flat paddle brush to tackle the tangles that had made a home in her long locks, a hasty sharp surge of heat burned her chest like hands grasping her ribcage. It staggered her causing her body to lurch forward. Her heart rate increased rapidly for a breath then began to skip beats.

Ava panted gripping the edge of her dresser. " What is this?" Panic overwhelming her. Was this her anxiety playing with her? Or was something really wrong?

The as the symptoms peaked, an intense pulsing vibration warmed around her finger, a soft radiance, not painful, but one that demanded attention. Her strained gaze shot over to her right hand and to the finger that bare a unique antique Onix ring. A black rose carved in the inky mineral bloomed out and held by a sold silver setting. A very very special ring.

"Oppa..." She gasped drawing the item intimately close to her face. Her focus no longer on the feelings in her body. " Oppa...?!"

She hadn't felt anything from him since she was forced to abandon her life. It was devastating.

Everything she knew, she was ripped from and dragged off to the countryside village where there was nothing beside high walls and thick prison bars. Her father told her it was for her protection....her own safety.

She lost so many things that horrible day. He was left behind...her Oppa, her beloved...

After all she went through to get him... the humiliation, fighting with her friends and his stupid bandmates, she left him behind in that house. It tore her up inside. Being apart from him. They had spent every moment they could together talking, just being close... How could she do that to him?

She cried for days and days until her body gave out. She was hospitalized for weeks and had nosy doctors breathing down her neck every second of the day.

Ava sunk to the floor with tears welling up in her eyes. The pulse getting stronger, the way it used to feel.

Ji-U had created a link between her ring and her Jimin's heartbeat. The warm pulse would become more rapid when his emotions were flustered letting her know the exact moment when he fell in love with her. A genius plan...

But why had it stopped for so long? Silent and lifeless...almost like he vanished.

"What happened to you, Oppa?" She whispered to the shimmery petals. " Why am I only feeling you now?"

It had been over a year since the ring resonated. It troubled her constantly, but she knew one day she would feel it again. He cant die...so she knew she would feel it, she just had to be patient. But how would she get to him? The ring only lets her feel not see him...he could be anywhere and with anyone. 

The idea of someone else touching her Oppa cause her anger to spark. She needed to get to him quickly and as soon as possible.

No one can hear or see him...he's safe. He was hers...now and forever.

"Don't worry, Oppa, " She cooed stroking the cool band gently." I will find you... we'll be together again."

Her father suddenly came to mind. Her gaze moved from the ring to her closed bedroom door.

How was she going to search for Jimin when her father has her on watch twenty-four hours a day? Plus school? She was attending a very prestigious program and if you missed even one day you fell behind.

What was she to do? She needed to get Oppa, she had to find him before someone else did... But how? She had to think of a way and fast...


	5. Chapter 5

Daesung smirked as he casually followed his favorite petite artist through the living room to the kitchen. The girl had the perkiest walk he'd ever seen; like a the cross between a penguin and a excited puppy. In the six years he's known her, he had only see her cry twice. It was hard to get her down...and even harder to keep her there.

A ball of pure sugar. He often wondered how so much energy can fit into someone so small but it was one of the reasons he liked her. Her energy.

" Where've you been?" She asked lifting up on her toes to grab a fresh bag of sweet potato chips from the shelf nook and not quite reaching. Kenzie loved her potato chips. " Haunting some poor innocent fool out of their mind?"

He shook his head unsettling his unkempt cherry red mohawk. " Now why do you always assume? I'm not that kinda spirit. I like to help people... not scare the crap out of them. " His reply slightly defensive.

Daesung has passed on into the afterlife at the early age of 25. He made the selfless choice to give his life for a woman and her unborn child trapped in a burning car. A decision he will never regret no matter how long his ethereal- self wanders the mortal realm. He had much to repay to humanity. He was a blight in his teen years and was surprised that his demise didn't happen sooner. If it wasn't for her... that dusty angel So Hwa, who so graciously slapped some sense into his arrogant ass, who knows what he would have become...

Kenzie snorted bringing him back to the present. Halting her endeavor to retrieve the salty-sweet snack for a minute she turned her sassy gaze on him. " Really? That wasn't you just a second ago trying to prank me? " She smiled crossing her arms over her chest.

" I was only playing, Kenz damn! I help you out all the time don't I?" Daesung offered matter of factly. " Or I guess you haven't noticed the lack of spooks in your closet..."

It was true. When not checking in on his family, visiting So Hwa's grave or making sure the woman from the crash was healthy, he was here with her. The little imp was a magnet for Gwisin and protecting her from possession was almost a full-time job.

Her brows softened. " I did too notice and I appreciate it, Dae. 100%, which is why I put up with your handsy hands. You know how weird it feels when you touch me...like a jumped inside an icy cold electro ball"

She shivered rubbing her arms.

" Sorry...I forget sometimes that I'm dead."

She arched an amused brow motioning her hands up at down at his glowing appearance. " How is that even possible? I mean look at you..."

He did. His eyes rolled over his worn in black leather jack over a gray tee, black ripped jeans and old clunky combat boots. It seemed normal enough though he'd been wearing the same get up for years now. If he would have known he'd be stuck in the outfit you die in.. then he would have chosen more wisely.

" What? I look handsome." He winked slyly.

" You glow bro..." She explained, moving her focus back to her much desire meal.

" Only to you...no one else can see me unless I want them to. If you hadn't died twice you wouldn't see me either." 

Walking across the cream tiled floor he bent in alongside Kenzie. Reaching a hand up he pinched the chip bag with his ringed fingers, then benevolently dropped it towards her. She fumbled for a second, but then got a firm grip on the crackling yellow packaging.

Disgusted she clicked her tongue. " Thank for reminding me....not one of the great highlights of my life. And thank you...by the way" shaking the bag appreciatively.

" Hey, at least you got a unique friendship out of it right?" He smiled warmly.

" Yeah, I guess..." She replied monotoned and popped open the chips.

His grin faded and he responded with a grump. " Hey...you little jerk."

After a dramatic inhale of the snacks aroma, she eagerly dug her hand into the package, pulled out a generous fist full and proceeded to joyfully shove them into her mouth. Surprisingly they all fit. This was followed by cringe-worthy crunching and muffled sounds of contentment.

"SHIT KENZ..." Dae gasped in horror at her barbaric display of gluttony." You're gonna choke eating like that...."

" What?" She asked with full puffed cheeks clearly confused by his disgust.

" No wonder you're single..."

" Why...?" She mumbled through a hard swallow to free her mouth to speak. " Because I eat?"

This girl... He laughed inwardly. Please don't ever change.

" No sweetheart...it's the way you eat," He teased. " Are you a girl or a ravenous beast?"

Her gaze floated to the ceiling as she pondered his question, then bounced back to him once she decided on an answer.

" Can't I be both?" She asked dropping another chip on her tongue. " Where is it written that all girls have to be demure, overly polite, weight watching divas? I live and eat exactly how I want to." She finished, showing off smashing the last crunchy bit between her teeth making sure he could see it.

" Gross..." He winced.

" Besides, "She added kissing the salt off her fingertips. " I don't really need a guy... he would just complicate my " single" lifestyle. I absolutely enjoy my free time.... I'm able to strut around my house pantless and paint all hour of the day... whenever I feel like it. No annoying calls, no worrying about our next date..."

" Yeah?" Not buying into her bullshit. Kenzie simply didn't want to have to explain that she wasn't a normal girl. She was cheerful, strange and complex... ambitious, and set extremely high expectations for herself that nothing was going to get in the way of... these type of ideas were not something that Seoul men really want in a woman they date. " You're not lonely ?"

" Why would I be lonely?" She returned, stepping away from the kitchen, hand shoved in the bag again. " I have the best family on the planet that call or visit on a weekly basis, I have Kaja who is literally a walking squawking ball of fluffy love and...."

She grinned playfully and slid across the tile until she was almost up against him, but not quite. She tilted her head hiking up on her toes to meet his gaze straight on.

Jesus this girl and the direct eye contact. Another thing Korean guys tend to be put off by... strong-willed girls. She was pitiful... really.

" I've got you." She said warmly. " My ethereal Oppa, who protects me and cares for me selflessly when he should be resting in the world after..."

Jesus... this punk getting all mushy like that.

She lifted her crumb covered fingers and placed it firmly over her heart. " I love you more than anything... even when you're being an asshole."

Kenzie was the little sister he always wanted but never got...

Dae flashed a gleam of devilry and drew in close to her face and hung there. She didn't even flinch, she was that comfortable with him. He loved that about her... how easy it was to talk and interact with her.

" Stop...hitting on me," He whispered in a deep sultry voice. " You're not my type rabbit."

The heartfelt moment fled and a sour expression slid across her lips. "Seriously..."

" I know I'm handsome and it hard not to fall for me...." He admitted arrogantly.

" Aigoo..." She hissed. " How to walk with such an ego-bloated head on your shoulders?"

RING RING RING.

Her head snapped to her pocket m her hand quickly following her eyes searching for her phone. But it wasn't there...

RING RING RING

Dae sighed watching her search her person for her phone which was in the sunroom and not in her pocket.

" Where the hell did I leave that thing?"

" Art room stupid...on the table."

" Shit..." She darted off nearly dropping her food on the floor as she ran.

She could have at least put the chips down...punk.

He laughed and phased himself behind her as she fumbled the phone to her hear.

" Yeah? Hello?"

" Tokki? You okay? you sound outta of breath..." Ae Ra's sassy voice came from the other side. One of the nice things about being a ghost.. you could eavesdrop on any conversation...anywhere.

" Yeah... was debating my life choices with Dae. What's up?" Kenzie said slumping into the chair.

" Dae's there?" Her tone instantly changed. " How's he doing? I mean besides being dead?"

Kenzie expression bittered as her eyes moved back to Dae Wearing a huge toothy grin on his face. He loved messing with her.

" Ya, know annoying as ever...why?" She snorted, tilting her head back flaring out her nostrils."You wanna say hi?"

What a face...hideous.

" NO NO...I was just wondering that's all." She blurted out and quickly switched the subject." You wanna hang out... I'm totally bored."

That was the last thing he heard before Daesung's complete attention was violently yanked to the busted up piece of junk laying sprawled out on the warped art table.

What the hell...

The thing, the chime held the life force of two beings... thin shiny red threads leadoff in the distance that he couldn't quite see... and wasn't sure if he was curious enough to want to find out where they went.

Was it possessed? His fear blanketing him quickly.

His froze as an icy and sinister whisper beckoned in his ear. Haunting words repeated over and over in a language he couldn't understand. Its gnarly rising growl was drowning on and on making it hard for Dae to stand still. He was both repelled and repulsed by its very aura.

But there was something else to it...a faint throbbing, with lightly fading warmth.

What the hell was in that glass? His only instinct was to grab Kenzie and run far away from it...

" Dae..." Her voice called to him, but he was still paralyzed by its power.

Windchimes were bad juju for ghosts. They are specifically created to drive them away and if they hung out too long, the eerie music would start to mentally warp their minds. A tune that never stops and that super annoying.

The shaman Shindong warned him about the energy they held... they tend to provoke spirit essence. However, this was different. It wasn't just irritating, it was dark and truly uncomfortable.

" DAAE!" Kenzie's boom reached him this time. He had no idea what face he was wearing at the moment but she looked terrified for him. " Whats wrong?"

" Where?" He pointed at the centerpiece, eyes widened like saucers and lip trembling." Where did you get that?"

Her gaze moved along the line of his hand to the table then back at him confused and concerned. " The chime? At a yard sale just a few blocks down the street... why? You're scaring me..."

Gwisin, particularly vengeful Gwisin, like to pop out of objects and possess the lifeforce of sensory sensitive people, puppetting their body for evil and murderous deeds. 

Daesung had seen it happen before and it wasn't something he wanted to witness again... The spirit would use the person as a suit, not damage or suffer any type of consequences from his or her actions. But the host would be sucked dry until there was nothing left but a shriveled husk.

There was no way he wouldn't let this creep near Kenzie. He needed Shindong to cleanse and send the bastard away before he hurt her...now. Like right now.

"That's bad... I have to find Shindong." He ranted over and over, some in his head some out loud." What hell is in there?"

" Daesung!" She snapped her fingers wildly at him. " What? What is it?"

Frantic he rushed over to her side wedging himself between her and the thing that lived within the ornament. The proximity to his static would force her away to a safe distance.

" Promise me... you won't go near that thing until I get back."

" What?" She stuttered recoiling from him.

" Promise me," He asked again more desperate.

" Okay..okay. I promise," She hesitantly agreed finally stopping her retreat. " What's gotten into you?"

" I'll explain when I get back from the temple... just please take Kaja and get out of this room, please Kenz."

She nodded sluggishly, not clear on what was happening but he knew she trusted him.

He tenderly pat the top of her head and phased himself as quickly as he could to the temple...there was no time. He had to get back as soon as possible, or that thing would suck her dry like a juice box. He only prayed that Shindong was there. Please please be there.


	6. Chapter 6

Dae hastily crossed through translucent field that separated the other word from the mortal world and jumped out onto the landing of the temples steep stone steps; Dark and damp from the misty fog that slid over the ground. The thick trees bowed inwards ,their heavy leaves already wet from the light mist that had began to fall. His eyes glance up the red massive doors with a sigh.

He'd better be there... The drive and relentless curiosity of that girl was surely going to get the better of her.; time was not on his side.

Without another minute wasted, Dae headed straight to his target slipping through the old wood doors like they weren't there at all.

Insense, bells, and totems..pummeling him with vibes both good and off-putting. A Sessumo shaman's job was to see the dead onto the next life...not give them advice on how to protect the living from the dead. Though Shindong wasn't your average holy man either.

He was more of a free spirit and a bit of a loner in his practices. He like Kenzie could see the veil with very little effort. He was skittish and very awkward around people...which was why he moved himself way out here to avoid people and the things that followed them.

" Shindong!" Dae called out cupping his hands over his mouth to make his voice carry. "SHINDONG!!!"

" WHAT?!" A puffy reply came from a side room.

Daesung immediately responded by phasing through the wall to that room appearing practically in the chubby monks lap.

"WAH!!" He cried dropping his noodle bowl on the bamboo mat with a hard wet slap. The worm-like pasta slid across the bamboo lifelessly in a pool of brown sauce.

"DAESUNG! How many times do I have to remind you NOT to do that!"

Dae sported a sly wink and smiled at the panting man still clutching his chest. "Sorry...but what I have to tell you is urgent,"

" I would hope so after that greeting." Shindong smooth round face bittered as his eyes mourned his ruined lunch. " Do you know how difficult it is to convince a delivery driver to come all the way out here?"

Dae clicked his tongue loudly swiftly getting frustrated with the lack of his friend's attention. " Kenzie's in trouble...and I don't mean her normal mischief... I think she's found a Gae gwisin."

Shindong incent eyes suddenly shifted serious. " What? How, Daesung? You placed those talismans where I told you to?"

He nodded. " Yes... Every one of them."

"Then they cant... They cant cross over the seal no matter how hard they try...the just can't."

" What if it's in something like a, for example, a windchime? Maybe then?"

The monk rolled his eyes with a scoff. " You're joking, right? Please search back in that empty skull of yours and remember at least a little of what I told you. Wind chime are used to collect good energies... and are meant to ward off evil spirits from temples and homes. It's almost impossible for a gwisin, good or bad to be trapped in one."

" Almost?" Dae asked squatting down next to his friend. " What the exception?"

" It was trapped inside by something else...like a a demon or a... Dokkiaebi ."

" A goblin?" Dae sputtered. " Are you for real?"

" You're here aren't you? A wandering spirit walking the land of the living? So why are goblins so hard to swallow?" Shindong argued cleaning up the slop on the floor." But they are far more trouble than a ghost."

" Why?" Feeling more and more antsy as the conversation progressed.

" Dokkiaebi are stronger, have magic and can freely interact with the humans. They tend to glamour themselves to hide their true appearance; big glowing red eyes, sharp white fangs. Not all are bad, but some...just some are up to no good." He paused to glance over at Dae with a grim expression. " I hope your friend hasn't gotten tangled up with one..."

That's not what he wanted to hear. He knew he got a nasty vibe from that chime for a reason... Soon his brain was clouded in thousands of morbid thoughts about what was happening to Kenzie right now.

He prayed that she behaved herself and stayed away from that damn thing like he told her to.

" Well..." Dae began squeezing his knuckle until it was forced to pop, then dropped down " What if...Kenzie found something that was maybe created by a goblin and has a ghost trapped in it?"

After cleaning up his mat he turned to Dae with an arched brow. " They're infamous for hiding in or hiding other things in items but I doubt that it wasted its time catching a spirit... too much hassle with not enough reward. Unless..."

The monk scratch his chin thoughtfully

" Unless?" Trying to drag the rest of the answer out of him. Shindong loved to stall out in the middle of his sentences like his brain just powered down or something.

"It was revenge?" He replied becoming more distressed, his thick brows crinkling like fuzzy bent caterpillar on his forehead. " Evil Dokkiaebi feed off of misery, jealousy, and wrath. they're drawn to it and the mortals feeling those things. They manipulate and twist a persons emotion until that person believes that goblin is there only hope...."

" Jesus..." Dae muttered.

" But... if something happens," Shindong paused to take a breath. " And the Dokkiaebi is somehow betrayed or outsmarted. He will exact a hefty revenge. One that would make the person involved wish they were dead."

Dae slapped his palm over his face dragging it over his features slowly.

Dumb girl... why are you a magnet for trouble? You had no clue what you brought back with you.... He grumbled.

It's probably just waiting for the right moment to suck her into a pit of fire and bone-crushing pain for getting in its way.

Stupid rabbit!

" Which would..., if this was the case, put your friend in a world of danger. Not only from the wrath suffering phantom imprisoned inside the chime but of the creator as well. Goblins don't like their possessions messed with..."

At this Daesung shot up to his feet, his aura flashing with worry and anger.

" IDIOT!"He yelled rattling the serenity of the room with his voice. " She's gonna get her self-dead...I swear if I don't watch her every damn minute...." He ranted at the same tone. Shindong flinched cupping his ears. " Stupid girl....stupid stupid girl!!!"

Shindong made an effort to say something else but Dae was no longer listening. His only goal was to get back to Kenzie as fast as he could and toss the chime 5000 miles from anything.

" I gotta go!" Was his last words before crossing the film membrane back through to the otherworld. He had never been so terrified in his un-life. This strange girl was the only thing that had ever made him panic to the point of insanity. His worry for her always pushed him... pushing him to a dangerous pint. He had to keep a close check on his emotions so he did flip to the " dark" side and at every turn, Kenzie was doing that. Flipping his switch...

Damn you punk.... Damn you for making me care so much!

~

Dawn

The short travel time to the Banyan Tree Club and Spa was all Ava was prepared to accept. After her theatrically played a fainting spell in class, both her father and the dean at the college insisted she take a temporary leave of absence. Her father was a major supporter and had posted many generous donations to the school to increase there reach and programs. Which meant, the grateful faculty bent and would be willing to break any rules for him and his progeny. Including a break in the middle of a semester. Annoying a majority of the time but an assured asset in this case.

She smiled faintly to herself as her eyes moved over the rolling screen of her expensive cell phone. Not really looking at the things scrolling by, it was simply a focal point for her eyes. A way to avoid unwanted conversation with Mr. Kim.

Luckily it was only roughly a half hour away from the house. In her current crisis, she didn't have time to wait while her fathers assistant, driver, bodyguard, and mind Mr. Kim maneuvered through traffic.

" Miss Ho?"

Ava's eyes narrowed repositioning on the tall, suited man behind the wheel. " Yes?"

" We will arrive approximately 10 minutes. Your father has already added extra amenities to your room and left this.."

He held up a flat ivory envelope with her name scrawled in her dad's handwriting.

His attempt at being a loving parent. She scoffed, leaned forward as much as the seat belt would allow and swiftly took the package. Very generous this time...perhaps he was feeling guilty for pushing her so hard.

" There is enough enclosed to accompany your retail therapy while you are staying at the club. If you need more don't hesitate to call me."

" Thank you, Mr. Kim" She quietly nodded politely, visible enough for him to take note. Everyone around her had to believe her to be in a delicate and fragile state. " You are always so considerate of others."

The fakeness induced a nauseous knot in her stomach. She despised the facade she had to put on every day of her life. The frustration of being forced be posed and proper twenty-four hours a day made her want to scream. Her image was everything to her father.

" Thank you, Miss Ava." He replied coolly. Again with the plastic formalities. " I hope your health improved soon. Your father is very concerned for you."

I bet.

" I know he is, Mr. Kim, " She said softly lowering her gaze to the hem of her black babydoll dress. " I hope it doesn't upset his work with the clients this week."

" Don't worry," The driver reassured. " Your father is a strong willful man. It would take much more to stop him. You just focus on being well, we had no idea that you were under so much pressure."

Yes. including the death of her mother. He kept on working, seeing clients up until fifteen minutes of the funeral. Leaving her to deal with the wake and the relatives all on her won. Yes, a great father indeed.

" I know." She replied, hiding her mocking tone behind it. " I'll be alright after a bit of rest."

BLING. Her attention dropped to the phone in her lap. She breathed a relieved sigh and tapped the screen.

"Cheol". More excitement almost brimming over the cold expression fixed on her face.

She smirked excitedly. Cheol was her networking busybody, who could possibly have more connections that her father. Once she got home from the hospital she sent several messages to him about looking up information about her childhood home and neighborhood.

The boy would do anything she asked. He had lost his heart to her in high school, but shes never felt anything for him but a faint friendship. Though he was incredibly easy to manipulate and use to her advantage. She continues to keep him interested.

" Excuse me, Mr. Kim, I have a message."

" Of course," Turning back to the road before him.

Ava swiftly opened the text bubble and scanned the words.

" The old house is no longer empty, it seems a Mrs. Young and her Grandson, Dong Woo have been living in the space for a few months now. No security system, but they do have a dog. Also... as a side note, they recently held a yard sale to get rid unwanted items that were stored in the garage."

A yard sale? a YARD SALE!!Her heart dropped into the hollow pit of her butterfly-filled stomach. What if that old witch sold the chime to someone? A girl? Her chest suddenly burned with fury that was dizzying. She better not dare lay a finger on that windchime... not one filthy finger! No one...he was here. Oppa was her's and only hers. Ji-U made it so!

NO! Her mind shouted. She cant fall apart now...she had to keep her head on...she could NOT fall apart now! JImin was at stake here. Since no one but he could hear him... he would be helpless...alone.

Cool, calm...

"A yard sale? That more than complicate things Did you find out what was sold?" She typed impatient manner.

" Not yet, I'm still looking into it." He replied.

" Well look harder. I need that information... yesterday."

what a joke. She knew he would be incompetent and leave something important out. If you want something done and done correctly, do it yourself. Everyone else will just mess it up.

Her frustration level was rising as the car pulled to a stop. She barely noticed Mr. Kim get out of the car and come over to open her door.

" Miss," He motioned for her to exit. Collecting her expensive bag she slid from the leather seat to the outside where the towering resort waited.

" Please head up the suite, " He handed her a plastic card accompanied by a small booklet. " I'll take care of the rest." He smiled.

She bowed but said nothing. Slung her bag over her shoulder and walked her trendy heels up the cement ramp to the automatic door without even realizing it. Her mind was seething with the idea that someone touched her most praised her most prized possession on the planet.

Following the tacky carpet, she sauntered to the shiny mirrored elevators. She'd kill her if anything happened to it. If it was damaged in any way... she would be sorry. Incredibly sorry. No one hurts my Oppa. And as soon as the Mr. Kim finally detaches himself from her back, she can start making preparations.

No one was going to get in her way... no one.

Unexpectedly the ring hummed with a string of rapid and strong pulses. Tepid and sturdy. Instantly she stopped her eye fell on the piece of jewelry.

" Oppa..." She cooed.

{Faster beats and a weak trembling...soft, wispy vibrations circled the band like a light dance. What are these feelings? It didn't make any sense to her.}

Damn it, Ji-u you said I would be able to understand...

" What are you trying to tell me, Oppa?" She whispered. " Why is your heart fluttering so fast?"

It worried her to the point of having a nasty taste in her mouth.

DING

The elevator's door rolled along the well-oiled track until open and waited for to enter. For a moment she stood and stared vacantly inside of the freshly cleaned box, with a raised brow.

Something was nagging at her, something she couldn't quite put her finger on...but it was unpleasant. Slowly she stepped inside and turned to push the glowing yellow button, then the door slid shut with a slight rumble.

Top floor, VIP suite. Only the wealthiest high society ever passed onto this level. She walked out briefly glancing at the number on her key card. Presidential suite. All the way at the end of the hollow hallway splashed in mirrors, chrome, and plastic coated flowers.

After reaching her room she popped open the door and walked in letting it close by itself behind her.

She ignored the decore and moved to a small desk, heaved her bag up and pulled out her laptop.

She needed to get started right away. Something was wrong and she could literally feel it.

As her computer warmed, she texted Cheol

" I'm at the resort, meet me at the coffee house down the street in 10 minutes... don't you dare be late."

Send. A second later. DING

What was he doing hovering over the phone like a creeper? So gross... there was a thin line between liking and stalking.

" I'd never make you wait..." His flirty answer compelled her to toss her phone on the bed in disgust.

The quicker she could solve this.. the quicker she could get rid of him... and be back with... Jimin again. That's all she wanted... was that too much to ask for?

To be with her beloved Oppa.


	7. Chapter 7

{Late Afternoon- Same day, October 12th 2018}

Later, once Kenzie successful shed the stress of the intense day of brutal classes by a fizzy hot bath with her favorite orange blossom bath bomb, her first call was to Ae Ra. Nothing cleared her head and soothed her spirit faster than her stepsister. And proceeding her whiny plea for company, Aejin agreed to hang out.

After the gathering of extremely salty snacks and highly caffeinated beverages, Aejin and Kenzie flopped down in front of the tv and binge-watched romantic dramas. Something the two do whenever possible.

Kenzie let out a large dramatic sigh and slid her head across the puffy beige sofa back onto Aejin's shoulder, snuggling close.

" I want one of those." She pointed at the handsome and sultry man on screen currently wooing his love interest on a masterful scale.

" One of what?" Aejin asked not taking her eyes off the compelling performance." You ate your bag already..."

" One of those dummy..." She whined louder waving and shaking hand to add emphasis. " That gorgeously romantic fool who's wasting his charm and efforts on that cold-hearted wench..."

Her sister snorted mid chip consumption, rolling her sassy violet gaze to meet hers.

" Then you actually have to go out ... " Ae Ra answered her matter of factly, licking the residual seasoning off her lip. " Shit, Tokki how long' has it been? 4 months? 6 months? Are you waiting for one to just drop in your lap or something?"

" I do go out! and as for your other question I... don't remember," Kenzie admitted somberly winding her fuzzy sweater wrapped arms around her prickly sister's shoulders.

With all of her time exhausted with school, endless homework and study and shitty parttime job at a bookstore. There was nothing left but two short weekend days for her to rest and be with her family.Though she never really did that...rest. How was trying to fit the complexities of dating in that small available window going to even be possible? Simple answer it wasn't.

Men didn't really go for her anyway... well they did until they got to know her... then something always went wrong.

"You're hopeless you know that..." Ae Ra added and immediately shifted into her"lecturing mode". "You SERIOUSLY need to let go of that stupid fantasy that a perfect prince will come and sweep you off your feet."

" Why?" Kenzie asked lifting her chin up." What's wrong with dreaming?"

" It's not realistic." She scolded tapping the end of her nose with the uneaten snack."Men today are not about the emotional, it's not how they work...they want more physical connections..."

" That's stereotyping..." Kenzie argued, " Not all men go for your panties..."

" Not at first no," Ae Ra replied, finally popping the chip in her mouth." They want to make sure the silky hood of lies is good and securely over your head before they've got their meat paws up your shirt."

Kenzie laughed. " Omo..."

" Its the truth." Ae Ra snorted.

"Your way is just too depressing...I'll keep my swoony prince thanks."

" They don't exist my naive sister..." She explained playfully, then nodded to the tv."That man... as beautiful as he is, is a created fabrication of what the writers THINK women want. It's a lie a highly convincing lie..."

Kenzie clicked her tongue shooting Aejin an annoyed glare. " Sometimes...I hate your overly super-intellectual brain. Can't you just appreciate the fantasy that there are men out there that love in absolutes?"

" Love?" She chuckled. " Don't even get me started on that dramatized emotion."

" Ease up Shrew," Kenzie elbowed her sister side. " Or you're gonna find a seat next to me on the "lonely singles" bench."

Ae Ra sighed ."You have a better shot than me...your adorable face fools them for at least few minutes..."

" You think I'm adorable?" Kenzie blinked her lashes with a flirty flare.

" Yeah... until you open your mouth." She agreed, mischief curling at the corners of her lips.

" Wait, what?" Kenzie asked leaning away.

" You're gorgeous, talented, compassionate...but that mouth Tokki. You're like a sixteen-year-old boy talking smack with his bros. I mean don't you see the faces of the people you talk to? That's kinda wild and bold demeanor is not the norm among Korean girls"

"Aigoo..." Kenzie muttered furrowing her brows. " I'm not..."

" I can't condemn you though, I'm guilty of the same thing. I would be a complete recluse if it weren't for you and Soo loving me..." Ae Ra confessed taking Kenzie hand into hers.

" Daww," Kenzie sprang forward and hugged her sullen stepsister tightly, tenderly."You are mushy inside!"

Aejin smiled resting her head on Kenzie's. " Yeah... Don't tell anyone though..."

Amidst their feelsy moment, the volume abruptly raised on the tv and blared theatrical commercials for age-defying skin cream. The girls jumped latching onto each other in fright.

" Aish!" Aejin hissed. " I HATE when they do that! Its like we're deaf or something..."

" For real..." Kenzie agreed releasing her grip.

" You want some more juice?" Ae Ra asked taking note of her empty cup.

" Sure." Kenzie nodded collecting the remote and was about to "SHUSH" the loud advertisement when a well-groomed new anchor dropped into view.

" Hello, I'm Hae Seong-Su for KNN, our top story on this warm Monday evening is a somber one. We are sitting on the eve of one of the biggest tragedies in entertainment history. Exactly 2 years ago tomorrow the powerhouse pop artist BTS or Bangtan Boys, suffered a heartbreaking and mysterious hardship. It was the day that the sensationally popular idol Park Jimin went missing from his dressing room during the of Ceci 2016 fall photoshoot."

Kenzie perked her brow, held the remote but made no effort to lower the volume as the seasoned reported spoke."Shit... has it been that long already?"

She herself wasn't a huge fan of BTS's jams but she respected their compassion and connection to their fandom.The world was rocked the night the story aired. There was no sign, no evidence.. it was like he just vanished. The new casts were squeezed in between every available space on network tv and repeated every couple hours.

She remembered Soo talking about it... the cyber cafe were off the hook with fangirls scouring the webs for any trace of what happened.. they came out empty handed.

" What?" Ae Ra quizzed as she traveled to the couch gripping two tall glasses of cold juice. Carefully she set them on worn plank table before her and plopped down next to her sister.

" Park Jimin..." Kenzie motioned to the well-crafted compilation of their WINGS concert and Blood, Sweat and Tear's MV clips; clearly meant to hit you right in the feels. " He disappeared 2 years ago tomorrow.."

With the several dozen close-ups and perfectly angled shots, the editor masterfully caught the breathtaking image of the handsome silver-haired siren. It wasn't hard to see the appeal of this idol.

Jimin was gifted one of those "unreasonably" beautiful faces that required little to no effort to maintain, that combined with mesmerizing body rolls and the significantly creamy purr in his voice when he spoke or sang... Oh yeah. Instant heartthrob; no need to add water.

" Wow really?" Her tone becoming softer, sympathetic. " Damn shame..."

" Did you listen to them?" Kenzie asked still focused on the seasoned anchor and his slightly cool and melodramatic report. Emphatic but objective.

" Not really...I mean I like a few songs but I'm not a die-hard fan." She said clapping her long ringed fingers together in her denim lap. " I heard that the boys hadn't performed a comeback since Jimin went missing... A few of them even are suffering from bad depression..."

" How terrible it must've been for them..." Kenzie sighed, resting her hand on her heart.

" I know right..." Aejin agreed

The stern browed anchor continued.

" The Park dedication and Benefit will be held at the Seoul Olympic Stadium starting tomorrow at 12 pm. Remaining band members will be performing in honor of their friend and brother. Already hundreds of thousands of fans surround the area with candles, pictures, and signs showing their undying love. A truly heartbreaking scene to be sure. Our hearts go out to the family of the disappeared. May the lights and prayers show Park Jimin home..."

Both girls sigh mournfully in unison.

" Now doesn't that just kick your puppy," Aejin muttered.

" They'll find him..." Kenzie stated hopefully.

" Are you kidding?" Aejin scoffed, taken back by her sister's comment. " The likely hood that he's alive is almost zero... Either an anti-fan slaughtered him and dumped his body in a dumpster or a deranged nutbag has carved him up and has his parts on display in front of an unholy shrine .."

" Aejin! OMO..." Kenzie gasped in disgust at her sister's sinister theory. " Gross..."

" Its the reality of the world we live in... We can pretend all we want, but every day we're surrounded by psychos..." Aejin added. "It's been over 2 years...a person like that, like Jimin Oppa, will never be found."

When suddenly a chill spooled against her spine. The cold tingles she usually got when Dae was angry. Kenzie's flipped her gaze over her shoulder to the sunroom door and instantly felt a jab of urgency.

~

Jimin's burdensome want and tiring anticipation to see Mckenzie again was slowly wearing on his nerves causing him to jump ant any noise near the door.

Where is she? Why hasn't he seen her all day...

Some time ago, he started to pace back and forth before the window, with every pass his eyes scanned the room for her presence restlessly.

What're you doing? He reprimanded. She said she wouldn't forget him...she said, no she promised him. He just needed to be patient. Patient...

He exhaled a slowly exaggerated breath to relieve his tightening nerves. It helped for only a few seconds until he heard faint laughter from the other room. The room beyond the paneled glass door.

His shiny black boots stuttered against the stone until he come to an abrupt stop at the glass's edge. His anxious gaze clapped on the window darting back and forth for the source of the sound.

"Mckenzie..." He whispered, his hot breath fanning the window.

When silence greeted him again he inched nearer to the glossy barrier. A nervous hand came up and fidgeted with the silver antique cross dangling from his earlobe as his pools panned over the area again for the hundredth time..

He could have sworn he heard something....

" Hey you," A sharp cocky voice called to him. " You in there...look over her for a sec."

Jimin's concentration swiftly shifted to the beckoner. Just to the left of the darkest of the violet stained section, was a tall, lean man dawning an unkempt mohawk and arrogant expression on his face. He tipped his head and crossed his arms over a worn leather jacket.

" How...?" He started to ask but the guy cut him off rudely and in a hurry.

" What's your deal, Dokkiaebi? Why are you trying to latch onto Kenzie?" His brow shot up into an accusatory arch.

" Dokkiaebi? I'm not a goblin...I'm just a normal guy... "Jimin returned in confused snort." How did you even know I was here?"

" Uhhuh... then why do you read as evil?" He interrogated further.

" I'm not evil," Jimin explained feeling somewhat like a criminal. " The girl who put me in here was... and you didn't answer my question."

" And you didn't answer mine, bro." He hissed drawing in closer. " What do want with Kenzie?"

"Nothing, just to talk to her," Jimin answered honestly, though the chances of this punk being able to hurt him very slim.

"Talk?" The guy rubbed his hair until it fluffed in a different angle. " You expect me to believe that?"

" Believe what you want..." Jimin leered and made sure the punk saw it. " What business is it of yours?"

" Oh, tough guy huh?"

The fury was rising and Jimin was about to tell this guy off when the door burst open and Kenzie rushed onto the scene. She didn't hesitate for a second to punch the guy in the arm and push him away from the table.; It wasn't a gentle hit either.

" DAE!" She growled. " What are you doing? Leave him alone!"

" OWWWW!" He shouted, nursing his arm completely embarrassed. " Do you want to die you, little idiot? You..hit me! Girls can't hit guys like that!"

" If you weren't being an asshole, I wouldn't have to!" She slapped her palms on his chest shoving him further away from her and what she was obviously protecting Him. " Stop bullying, Jimin right now..."

Jimin unexpectedly felt flustered and even a little flattered by the notion.

" Asshole?" He flashed a glare." Why you stupid... Didn't I tell you to stay out of this room until I came back? You promised...."

Geez, this girl was a fireball. He prayed he'd never get on her bad side.

" You're back aren't you?"

" Kenz, you called him Jimin...." The guy named Dae reminded in a breathy huff.

She shrugged defiantly. " So? That's his name... and you would know that if you stopped your tantrum and asked."

" Kenz..." Dae clenched his fists taming his anger. " You have no idea what this jerk is up to...not all spirits are nice ya know."

Spirit? As in ghost?

" I'm not a spirit..." Jimin jumped in grabbing both Dae and McKenzie's attention.

" What?" Dae jumped in first, Kenzie stared slightly shook by his declaration.

" I'm not a ghost..." He repeated his statement louder so it wouldn't be mistaken." I'm alive... I'm cursed and imprisoned."

" Wait..." Dae shook his head. " You're what?"

" IMPRISONED." He said, for now, the third time and getting irritated. He knew that it was a strange and hard thing to swallow but for the love of his dwindling sanity. LISTEN.

" What do you take me for?" Dae spat.

" Dae..." Kenzie spoke finally coming out of her stupor.

He turned to her halting his rant. " What?"

" Shhh" She replied pressing her finger to her lips. " I'm trying to hear him..."

Dae's brow raised cocking his head back a bit. " Did you just shush me?"

Kenzie crinkled her brow and her mouth turned grim. " Dae... would you let him talk? How are we supposed to find out if he's " EVIL" if you won't shut up?"

Jimin was getting frustrated and quickly. What's with these two... are they siblings?

" I'm not evil...." He grumbled running a hand through his silvery locks.

Kenzie skipped her gaze from Dae to the chime. " I know... I was just making a point..."

" Quit that!" Dae grabbed her chin and turned it back to him. " Stop! being nice to him... "

She flinched, swatting his hand away.

" The touching!!! Omo!" She squeaked then rolled a full body shiver.

He cringed curling his fingers back awkwardly. " Sorry, Tokki... I forgot."

The heated discussion raising to epic volume heights when it was soon interrupted by a soft. "Aigoo..." coming from the sunroom doorway.

Aejin's head poked through a small cracked opening, wearing a look of total bewilderment.

" Uhoh..." Dae smirked. " Busted."

" Aejin..."Kenzie stuttered and surprised by her sudden appearance.

" What're you doing in here?" She asked pushing herself the rest of the way through the door.

" Arguing with Dae..." Kenzie sneered giving him a quick snort. " He's right here...he's just being a jerk and not projecting..."

Wait... what? Now he was confused. Dae was standing right next to Kenzie, in plain sight...why could Aejin see him? What was going on with this girl?

" Oh.." She smiled.

And just like that, the space around him shimmered like a piece of sunlit cellophane. His image sharpened and the sparkle around him got brighter. Dae flashed his best flirty smile with a little finger wiggle. "Sup, Aejin."

She returned his greeting softly. " Hey...Daesung."

" You look well..."

" Thanks..." She nodded. " You look.... still dead."

Kenzie laughed through a chuckled snort. " That's not gonna change anytime soon..."

Slowly the conversation tuned out, his brain was still caught on the " Still dead..." Part.

" Still dead?" He shut his eyes as his mind wound its self around the words for a moment. The obvious but outrageous answer was...Daesung was a ghost and somehow befriended Kenzie, but logic crushes the reality, reminding him that ghosts aren't real...But there is also the fact he was trapped inside a fairytale. A prisoner of a magical windchime until he learns to fall in love... Why was a ghost so far-fetched? His own story was a far bigger mind bender.

Jimin slowly opened his eyes to the three laughing an chatting happily.A thing he truly missed, being able to just hang out and be with the people he loved... The warmth, though he was behind glass, he could still feel it like a wave of tenderness seeping in and he wanted to hold onto the sensation as long as he could.

It would have it, that somehow, someway he fell into the hands of an obscurely cute girl who can miraculously communicate with him when he was told that no one could. Plus she has a ghost for a best friend and a stepsister who seems cool with the whole thing?

What exactly did he get himself into? It's a weird situation...but he was thankful, more than thankful.


	8. Chapter 8

{ Next day . October 13, 2018 Tuesday ~ Afternoon}

This week was proving to the most horrendous week ever. It was slowly but surely adding up and weighing her down ,like bag of cinderblocks strapped to her back. She had to shake it off...

Kenzie wandered her worn lemon sneakers up the steep-hilled alleyway, with her favorite jam blasting in her ears in hopes to lighten her mood. At least the weather wasn't unpleasant, that would have just added to the gloom. She smiled raising her face to the warm sun above her.

The walk home from the bus station was short and the path that she usually took passed by dozens of shops and food carts that she couldn't help but stop and peruse.

It was a poorer neighborhood, but the people who lived there worked hard and at least made an effort to be polite... unlike the city streets of Seoul.

Kenzie pulled her attention back from the sky to the familiar surroundings around her. Old multitoned red brick walls lined one side, separated by tall iron and wooden gates, that protect the owners home and possessions. The dwellings were tucked nicely against the looming trees that lead off into the woods, beyond that there was nothing but nature. The other side was less interesting and something similar, except that no houses sat in between. A steep cliff-edged behind the hip height wall that acted a safeguard to commuters falling over the end to their deaths. Skinny black painted poles hung a bent light over the narrow road to give some semblance of light when night came. Also sharing that pole were old CCV cameras that Kenzie often wondered if they actually functioned.

As she walked up and over the crest of the hill, the terrain flattened out, Which was easier on her legs and thighs. She really needed to work out more... Art was a mental exercise not a physical one.. well unless Kaja steals her brushes. Then it was an intense game of keep away.

She sighed moving on down the street until no more houses could be seen, proceeding the long path of arched over oak trees was her home; the very last house on the street. A dead-end lost in the mess of overgrown shrubs and weeds. Those were on the to-do list as well.

Bouncing up on the crumbling curb she shuffled to the gate and shouldered it open. A loud shriek echoed then the portal to her front yard was open. She jumped in and spin- kicked the door shut behind her landing in her best Bruce Lee stance.

Her presentation was lackluster because there were no applause. The drawbacks to living alone... Maybe she could convince Soo to move in with her...but, of course, that would never work because she hates Dae.

" Alone it is!" She laughed, sauntering along the path to her front door, and preempting the lock by pulling her keys out early.

With a wiggle and shake the door unlocked and Kenzie eagerly crosse the threshold.

" I'M HOME!!!" She half groaned, half roared, dropping her bag, jacket and keys where she stood at the entryway. A relief and something she had been waiting all day for.

A moment of sweet....

Loud squawks and whistles commenced from her bedroom. " Step up! KaKa..step up up.."

She laughed completely losing her second of peace.

" Hold on buddy!" Leaning back to shut the door, kicked off her shoes and switched to her fluffy slippers.

" Come here! COME HERE..." He persisted to badger her.

"Wow," She muttered flipping her violet cadet cap backward over her long loose pigtails."Alright... alright you pain in the ass!"

Lazily she traversed the room passing the kitchen to the tiny hallway that connected her room and the bathroom to the rest of the house.

Kenzie curled her fingers around the rim of the frame and peeked into the lilac colored room.

Instantly Kaja sprang up of the perch and hooked both talons and beak on the side of the cage facing the door.

" Good Boy..." He bubbled around the bars in his mouth.  
"BEEBEEBIRD!" She called creeping an arm in and clicking the lock that secured the cage. "Wanna have some lunch with mama?"

"Wooo woo!" He chipped, trilled quickly scaling the bars and popping the latch open.

" Well come on slow poke!" She called leaving the room to head to the fridge.

There she flung it open as studied its contents attentively when she suddenly heard the tiny clicks on the floorboards.

"HAHHHAAAAAHHA!" He laughed maniacally as he pigeon-toed to her slipper.

" Mwahhhahhha!" She laughed back." What evil plot have you created this time?"

The bird tugged on she shoe quietly, he had no intention of letting her in on his master plan, but that was okay...

Grabbing a few apples and celery sticks she slapped the fridge closed with a thump. Her next stop the overhead closet that stored the all-important peanut butter then, spoon, plate, knife.

" Noms..." She nodded giving the bird a bump with her toe.

He didn't hesitate to follow as quickly as his birdy feet would take him

Kenzie halted at the couch and sunk down between the table and the couch setting the plate and laid out the goodies before her.

It was nice to get back to the simple things... the things that don't involve, ghosty attitudes or people trapped in wind chimes. The whole thing was nuts, even for her.

Who would have thought that something she snagged at a yard sale would be a thing that would throw her for another loop?

Why was Dae flipping out so hardcore? Jimin seemed like a nice enough person... The poor guy was just frustrated that has been a prisoner for all that time... Plus Dae didn't let him explain his story. He kept cutting him off. Jerk.

Her gaze popped over her shoulder. Maybe she should check on him...he's been alone in there all day. She sighed empathetically.

Seconds later she felt Kaja crawl onto her thigh. She glanced over as she set up the tiny feast.

" Beak off the table..." She warned as he continued on scaling her green hoody like a mountain climber only pausing to hang off her collar like a feathered broach.

He angled his head and popped a sideways eye at her with his orange-rimmed pools." Good Boy...Kaka is a good boy."

"So you say..." She said snapping off a piece apple slice and handing it too him.

The pet took it happily with his foot, pupils pinned out and the bubbling returned.

DING.

Her bow perked ." Huh?" The dug in her pocket for her phone and brought the device up to her eyes.

"Soo?"

Soo Mi never messages her. Immediately she answered back.

" Sup Soo?"

" Hey...can I stop by later?" Even her font sounded distressed.

" Yeah sure...I'm off today. Everything okay?"

" Thanks, Tokki...I just, ya know...dont wanna be alone but don't want to listen to Aejin's mouth."

" Its cool, no explanation needed."

" You're the best...see you in a few hours okay?"

" Okay...be careful"

The conversion ended. Something was off and Kenzie didn't like it.

~

The old neighborhood gave off a strange and stale vibe, though it was familiar. Memories both good and bad rose to the surface whether she wanted them to or not. It was funny how things were triggered just by a recognizable setting or smell.

{Her eyes wandered over the row set houses with pristinely trimmed yards and well-used driveways. Placed she p[assed every day in her childhood.}

" Is it weird for you?" The quizzical boy asked softly at her side. She heard a rustle of his sports coat and a faint jingle as he fidgeted with his keys.

Cheol hated silence and has been trying to drag her into a boring casual exchange for the last three blocks. Annoying little punk. Although he was a valuable asset when it came to finding information and required very little in the way of payment for his skilled services. That's as far as his talents went.

Ava didn't bother to even look politely in Cheol's direction to answer. He didn't deserve that much.

" Not really." She replied coldly. " It's in the past..."

"Okay..." He replied quietly." I was just worried that it would make you uncomfortable."

" Don't worry about me..." She said switching her gaze from the scenery to the ruby haired nerdy rich boy at her side. " Worry that your information is accurate."

He narrowed his sharp almond eyes at her pretending to have a backbone. " I'm never wrong."

She snorted. " We'll see about that...Cheol. This Ajumma better not have sold that chime to anyone or... or..."

Her words dropped off in a heated paranoid frenzy. She didn't know what she would do or would be capable of doing if something happened to Oppa. She felt like her insides were being twisted by a red-hot poker, it hurt horrifically but she couldn't scream.

She was tormented; she couldn't eat or sleep... she just wanted Jimin back from wherever he was. The guilt of leaving him behind.. was slowly killing her.

Also, she still owed a debt to Ji-U...and if she was cheated out of her side of the deal by an old forgetful...

No, she would find him; he had to be here.

"Ava," Cheol broke through her thoughts abruptly.

In response, her eyes snapped focus on his long and pointy face harshly.

" What?" She breathed trying to calm her nerves. Why does she get herself so riled up? What purpose would it serve to run around like a mindless lunatic? None that's what.

Be calm Ava.

" We're here?" It was a half question half declaration. He pulled his phone from his pocket to double and triple check the address and directions.

She made no effort to reply and only turned to the white-trimmed brick house sitting quietly before her. Surprising;y she felt less heart warmed by the old structure than she originally thought. actually, she felt nothing but coldness...darkness.

Many things remained as they were when she was a child, but many things had changed as well. Flowers lined the front steps and a hand-painted garden bench rested by the porch railing for evenings of watching the sunset to the west. A few toys lay scattered on the lawn, which meant children, perhaps the Grandsons children. She pray they weren't home. She hated children.

Messy, sickness carrying imps...

{A brown rusted station wagon from peeked out the left side of the two-door garage, a place where Ava had spent much time playing or hiding from her father. It looked to be freshly painted and well kept on the inside from what she could see from the sidewalk.}

But Someone was definitely at home... It gave her a lightness to her sunken heart.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. " We can't waste any time, Cheol, this has to performed flawlessly, do you understand?"

" Yes," He replied dropping his expensive smartphone back in his jacket. He rolled his shoulders, shifted his head side to side cracking the tiny bones in his spine, then gave a vigorous shake like a wet dog. " I'm ready."

Idiot.

" Excellent," She said adjusting her trendy white-collared black babydoll dress and smoothing a hand over her glossy cable locks. " Just be polite and don't speak unless absolutely necessary."

" Yes Ma'am" He bowed respectfully.

The two walked casually down the bent stone capped path to the steps and ascended. When both were positioned on the porch she touched the bell and waited.

It only took a few seconds before the inhabitants began to scatter about wildly.

" One minute please..." A strained voice requested.

Ava chanted in her head over and over that she could do this... that she had to do this.

After loud scrambled footfalls, the door opened and a short woman appeared, wearing a thready red corded sweater and a surprised expression.

Ava and Cheol promptly bowed in a humble and polite fashion. " Annyeonghaseyo, I'm Ho Doo-na and this my friend Sun Cheol, We were wondering if we could have a moment to talk with you."

" Oh," She smiled pushing open the screen door with a squeak." What well-mannered youths," The ajumma actually shocked that the younger generation were acting like civilized people and not wild monkies hanging from the trees that leaned over her lawn.. She scoffed inwardly. 

"Thank you, Ma'am," She bowed again, lower and for longer. " That's very kind of you to say..." 

" Yes, I suppose I have a few minutes," She replied and slid herself in front of the screen. " Won't you come in? It's chilly today."

" Thank you, " They answered in unison. " It won't take long... I just have a few questions to ask." The ajumma waved her chubby hand at them to cross the threshold.

They did just that and as they heard the door shut behind them the woman moved around to motion to a red couch nearby. " Please have a seat. Would you like something to warm you? Like tea or coffee?"

" Yes thank you," Cheol nodded his head then sat. " Tea if you don't mind."

" Tea for me as well, no sugar," Ava mentioned finding a seat next to her comrade on the sofa.

The round woman hurried off into the kitchen leaving them alone for a few minutes. Cheol had already pulled out his phone and began taking a quick video of the layout. Not that he needed to she knew this house inside and out. And unless any construction and had been done it .. it was still the same as how her father left it.

Soon the ajumma hurried back in with a tray of cups and a steaming teapot. Without a word she set up the cups and poured in the clear liquid.

" This is ginger and citrus, my grandsons favorite, I hope you enjoy it." She replied handing off a cup to Cheol then her.

Now that formalities were out of the way, the woman plopped down in a recliner and gave a smile.

" Now," She said sliding her hands over her black slacks. " What can I help with, Miss Ho?"

Ava took a mock sip and placed the cup on the saucer before her. " You see, Ma'am...A few years ago. I used to live in this house with my father. Perhaps you have heard of him? Ho Chang Woo?"

"Really?" Swiftly a hand clamped down over her lips covering her slightly muffled pant. " The famous criminal prosecutor?!"

" Yes," Ava nodded.

The icing was laid. Not just Mrs. Young, many had quivered at her father's name. Money and position often had this effect. Now no matter what she asked, this woman would more than likely agree to it out of fear of the wrath of her father.

" Who doesn't know him?" She replied with a cough. " He is constantly on the news and if I remember correctly... he hasn't lost one case yet.

" Not yet thankfully," Ava admitted, weaving her fingers together in her lap.

" He... I mean your family lived here?" Her face becoming more and more anxious.

" We did indeed," Ava paused finally able to get to the point. " But an unfortunate circumstance arose and we had to leave in a hurry... which brings me to the point of my visit with you, Mrs. Young."

She scooted herself to the end of the seat and motioned for Ava to continue, she seemed eager to help, very eager. " What is it, child?"

" Since we left in such a hurry, we, my father and myself had left many items behind...and I was curious to know if you may have seen or maybe had them stored somewhere? There was an item, a very special ornament....something my mother gave me before she died...."

"Oh..." Her round face shed all color becoming a pasty white, sickly and glistening with sweat. " Oh dear..."

Her reaction provoked anger and nausea in Ava's empty stomach. Cheol was right...

" Are you already, Mrs. Young?" Cheol chimed in with his calm cool tone. " You look pale..."

" Oh.. no," She swallowed an anxious squeak." You see, it's been over 2 years and.... thought I hung onto the boxes for a long while... I needed the garage space for my grandchildren toys and other things I wanted to keep but wasn't using at the moment..."

Ava silenced a growl rumbling deep in her chest. She wanted to reach over and slap the Ajumma's fat face as hard as she could. How dare she touch someone else's things??? Let alone sell them...

" What do you mean?" Ave queried pushing herself to maintain a false pleasant posture.

If anything happened to that wind chime...I will kill you. I swear.

" I put on a yard sale...to get rid of extra items that I had just lying around... and those boxes," She paused awkwardly, spewing guilt all over the room. " The boxes that might have had your things in... I sold most of them."

Damn you...

Ava couldn't even speak she was so lost in her anger. A anger that burned hotter than anything she had ever felt before. It choked her in smoke, smothering her logic and remaining reason. Luckily Cheol spoke up before she exposed her madness all over this crazy old woman.

" You said most, is that correct Ma'am?"

"What oh... yes, I've got one box that no one was interested in... let me go fetch that for you, wait here." And she rushed off her tiny feet pounding on the old wooden planks as quick as her legs would take her.

" Thank you so much," He bowed humbly unit she was just out of sight. He sighed staring down the empty hall.

Her sickened gaze immediately rolled to the tall boy to her left.

" Keep your mouth shut, Cheol." She seethed in a whisper that even startled her."Just one word and..."

" I wasn't going to say anything so relax," He replied matching her whisper, but less sinister.

" Relax?" She growled. " How can I relax when...."

" We'll get it back, Doo-na" Cheol assured her." If it's anywhere in South Korea... I'll find it...you'll get it back."

He wasn't being cocky, it was true. Cheol had the best networking in the country, his father worked for the government but he never really said or explained what he did. If anyone could sniff out a secret.. it was him.

She snorted a breath turning away from him in a huff. " You better pray I do... "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

*swearing/stalking*

{ Next Morning October 14th,2018}

The morning music played cheerfully as Kenzie fixed Soo and herself a healthy breakfast before their daily classes ensued. Something Kenzie only did when she had guests.

Cooking meals weren't her strong suit. The food came out edible and that's as far as she could go with it. Plus there was the added issue of dishes. She hated washing them, loathed it in fact. Gross nasty goop stuck all over the plates. Mainly, when she was alone, she would use paper plates or eat right out of the container or package. Ease clean up.

However, this was a special case and she would make an exception.

As an ongoing trend, not much relaxation was granted last night. Kenzie spent a good portion of her time consoling her sister. Once SooSoo ultimately crumbled into a raw emotional breakdown on the sofa there would be no sleep to be had. Soo was her top priority, everything else was second.

For months Soo had struggled silently with depression. She endured weeks and weeks of dealing with the life-sucking beast alone and adding a burdensome load of studies on top of that..she just crashed; passed out on the bus ride home.

Kenzie, fortunately, was the closest and first to arrive on scene at the hospital. Now with the cat out of the bag, and confirmed by the doctor on staff, Soosoo begged Kenzie not to tell the rest of the family. She said she couldn't handle all the fussing... That wasn't Soo. She never was the feelsy type.

So eventually Kenzie agreed only if she would come to her if she ever felt overwhelmed like she was again. Soo accepted.

Their bond grew from that day.

Kenzie's tender gaze roamed to her exhausted stepsister who sat lazily circling her fingertip around the top of a chipped coffee mug and staring vacantly at the slender glass vase of white calla lilies on the table.

" Want more coffee?" Kenzie asked, bringing Soo back to earth with a jolt.

" Huh What?"

" Coffee..." Kenzie repeated pointing to the pot behind her. " I made plenty."

" Oh...no thanks, Tokki." Her body slumping back against the carved wooden back of the dining chair. " If I drink too much I get the shakes..."

Kenzie nodded, clicking off the stove and scrapping the cheesy egg goodness from the pan to two plates. After chucking the dirty dish in the sink for later... much later, she served the breakfast with a cup strawberry milk from the fridge.

" There," Sliding in the seat across from Soo, she tapped the dish with her chopsticks. " Eat."

Her sister bobbed her head in gratitude for the food and did as she was ordered. " Thanks"

" Sure." And motioned again for her to eat.

This was a type of fussing that Soo would allow and Kenzie was the only person that she would accept it from.

" I love these..." After taking a generous bite." Mom never uses this much cheese, she says its too salty..."

" Oh?" Kenzie questioned around a mouth full of yellow fluff.

As she looked up from her breakfast, Soo's dull gaze brightened behind the squared glassed blocks framing her eyes. A snort escaped and she hurried to cover it before anyone heard.

"Omo..." She replied around her palm. " Your cheeks are so puffy."

With her comment, Kenzie swallowed and proceeded to pick up another blob of egg ready to shovel it into the dark abyss. "So? What's wrong with puffy cheeks?"

" You look ridiculous and cute all at the same time," Soo said softly. " How do you do that?"

" Do what?" Kenzie laughed running her tongue over her top lip to remove any lingering bits."Eat in such an adorable fashion? Its a talent I guess... along with being able to write with my toes..."

Now that she thought about it... she was weird.

Soo exhaled thoughtfully, taking a long, drawn-out look at her from across the table. Her delicate features that had been strained since she walked through the door last night, became softer especially around her eyes; a place that seldom ever relaxed. It made her seem agitated when she wasn't. Soo held an invisible weight on her heart everywhere she went. She worried about everything...when she should be living it up like a teenager should. But right now, in this moment a light glimmered in her from within. Something whimsical, something beautiful.

Soo smiled tenderly sweeping her edgy blonde bangs off her forehead, then dropped her gaze to her plate.

Kenzie's heart squeezed. She knew what that look meant and her stepsister didn't have to say anything. Her and Soo could have whole conversations without ever opening their mouths. This time, however, she was just too moved not too.

" You're welcome..." Kenzie replied to Soo unspoken gratitude.

Soo snorted a breath but did do more than that... However, Kenzie did catch a smirk on the corner of her lip.

Proceeding the morning meal, Kenzie helped Soo gather her stuff; bag and jacket for school and walked her to the gate.

" Rock it today," Kenzie gently tapped her fist on her shoulder. " No matter what they throw at you...you got this. No one takes down a Choi."

Surprisingly Soo turned and hooked her arms around her and gave her a big squeeze. It startled her at first, but Kenzie quickly snapped out of her fog and returned warm affection to her sibling.

" Woah..." Kenzie asked quietly. " What's with the mush?"

" I love you," Soo replied in a whisper almost too faint to hear.

Kenzie couldn't help but tear up. It's not something that her stepsister did. The hug and then the words " I love you?" Though she had to keep her composure and not make a huge deal out of it or it would embarrass her.

So in Kenzies usual fashion, she compensated with humor. She placed a quick kiss on the top of Soo neatly smoothed bob and eased her away. " Now get out of here before I cry and make a fool out of myself."

Soo grinned, gave one last wave then started off the to the bus station with a slight pep in her step.

She watched Soo until she disappeared down the edge of the steep hillside, then she sighed feeling more worried than before. But at least Soo was in better spirits... She'd have to call her later to check up.

On to getting herself ready for her afternoon classes, hurrying back into her house she collected the essentials and was about to head out when she noticed that she forgot to grab a sketchbook for the bus ride. It was almost a 50 minutes and she knew she would fall asleep and miss her stop if she didn't take something to occupy herself with.

Veering into the art room she hopped the steps and headed to the sitting area but as she bent down to grab her book and pencil case...

" McKenzie?"

" OH!" She screamed dropping her stuff to the paint-splattered floor. With her hand clutching her chest, she spun on her heels looking for the source. Although she spotted nothing.

" Sorry..." The musical voice apologized. " I didn't mean to scare you."

The wires instantly connected. Jimin... She was so worried about Soo... she forgot about the wind chime.

" No," She panted, bending down to pick up her things. " It's cool. You just caught me off guard is all. Everything okay?"

" Well," Jimin paused. " Amazingly, yes for being stuck in this thing..."

" Right..." She cringed at her thoughtless question. Of course, he wouldn't be good."Sorry..."

She heaved her book and pencil case in her pack and moseyed back over to the table and to Jimin's glass prison. She propped herself on the stool resting her palms in her hands. The loud voice in the back on her head was telling her to get her ass to the bus before she was late, but with a little mental duct tape she shut that sucker up. She knew her responsibilities and exactly how to bend them to suit her needs.

During the normal routine, she worked hard enough for six people with college and her part-time job, if she took a day off, which she never did, it wouldn't hurt her flow any. She was already ahead in all of her classes and the final her winter workshop project. And there was also the benefit of the extra funds she'd be saving since high school.

Right now she felt compelled by the strange guy would dwell inside the heart.

" The fact you can to hear me and talk with me...is great on its own." He mused.

Kenzie edged in closer to the glass. " Sometimes the little things are the most powerful. They tend to stack up when you're not paying attention."

" True," He sighed faintly. "There are so many things I took for granted...so many things I miss more than I thought I would."

Kenzie brow furrowed as she nodded visible enough for him to see her. " I bet, I can't even imagine what is like for you..."

" I can't even describe it..."

Jimin suddenly went silent after that and the only sound coming from the chime was a hollow tapping. Poor guy. She felt so bad for him. Spook or not...

As she pondered her growing compassion for the kid, her mind shifted to the conversation from the other afternoon with Dae.

"I'm alive...cursed"

Cursed? Like in a fantasy novel? And alive? How?Is there oxygen in there? What about food or water?... It just didn't make sense.

The hard battle between logic and childish imagination ensued. In one hand she asked herself how in hell a person, alive, living breathing person, could get stuck in an inanimate object for 2 years and the other was telling that this ghost was lying his ass off and if given the opportunity would use her body like a fancy suit. Nothing would get past the point of what the hell... if she didn't ask.

" Then, " She began gently, sliding her bag off her shoulder to the floor below and shooting into a more comfortable spot on the tall padded chair." Will you at least tell me how you ended up this way? You say you're not a ghost...or evil but alive and cursed to be a prisoner? "

The general ambiance of the room sharply altered in response to her question. A prickly current scuttled slowly along the air around the table in which she sat like little fingers poking at her. She shivered at the branching path of intense goosebumps slithering up her spine at an alarming rate. Nothing like she had experienced before.

" I'll tell you whatever you want to know..." Jimin answered quietly. " As long as you stay with me."

The words were so emotional and desolate it violently pulled at her heartstrings.

" I already promised you." She remained and tapped her thumb on the edge of the curved frame. " Choi's never break a promise ."

~

The tragic story began where he could first remember it. Some of the events had muddied, so it took a few moments to get them all in order. Meeting the shy girl named Ava came to the surface. His thoughts at the time that she was plain and pitiful, not someone who stands out of a crowd. A lonely girl who wanted to be noticed, but little did he know what comes of his efforts to make such a girl smile.

" Her name was Ava...." Jimin opened hesitantly." I saw her face amongst the crowd at a fan service. Not sure why she stuck out to me, she was skinny, had oddly round eyes and pale...very pale. Like a piece of paper; not attractive, but she still struck me."

Mckenzie raised her eyes to the ceiling as if she was trying to see what was describing, of course, an artist would. When her eyes came back down from the rafters... he continued.

"So I approached her and we managed to have a small awkward conversation before I had to leave for the night. It didn't seem like that much of a big deal at the time. I talk and flirt with hundreds of girls a night...however none of them came off like she did."

Jimin explained carefully gauging the girl on the other side. She was quiet and listened attentively although she slightly raised a brow at the " Flirt" comment.

" A few weeks passed and that was when I got the first of many letters," he said in a breath. " It was a sweet poem, with a tiny pressed flower glued to the end of the card. Headed, My Oppa and signed in a fancy gold ink."

"This was from Ava?" Kenzie questioned." She sent this to your dorm?"

" Yeah," He replied with a nod then feeling like an idiot since she couldn't see him. "She sent another the day after, and the day after that...in a similar style each getting more and more...intimate. She even included her phone number from me to call her..."

"Creepy"

" A little, but I thought she was just trying to be more aggressive than the other girls... it happens a lot." He added then shifted to the side to lean his shoulder against the window ledge... " But Ava decided to push harder for my attention. Soon the letters weren't enough she started a daily route around the places I work and hang out. She followed me everywhere...until everywhere I looked... I saw her face peeking back at me."

" Jesus," She scoffed spinning a ruler on the tip of her finger. " Stalker much? Did you call the police?"

"The building I work in has top-notch security and my bodyguards are pretty well trained... So I wasn't too worried about it. Like an ass..."

The ruler dropped hard on the table top making him jump.

" Wait..." She raised a brow. " You had a bodyguard? Are you a celebrity?"

" Kinda," He admitted boyishly. Jimin knew he should just come out and tell her who he was but... something inside told him to keep it quiet for now. He was enjoying the level of comfort. Girls got bent crazy when they recognized him as an ido} and he had his fill of crazy for a while. This...talk was nice; almost normal.

" Cool," She smirked lifting up from her stool and crawled her body over the table like a cat stretching. Following that her small hands wrapped tightly around the metal piping, pulling it from its resting place and bringing parallel it with her gaze... " Are you an actor?"

Under regular circumstances, the proximity to her would be bordering on touching; nose to nose. Also if his brain was thinking logically, he would know that he couldn't touch her because of the clear barrier between them.

Nevertheless, logic was not at play here...

Startled at the closeness, he jolted back from the glass with a light flush heating his cheeks. His palms came up and rubbed over the warmth on his skin. Was he blushing? Why in the hell was he blushing?

"Hey?" She asked squinting one eye to him. " You still there?"

" Ye..yeah," He stuttered a bit." Yeah... I'm here. Sorry."

" So," She asked again. " Are you an actor?"

" No," He said struggling to calm his shaken heart.

This was the second time she flustered him...

" Then what?" She quizzed carrying the ornament in her fists as she circled the tables on repeat."An Athlete?"

" No... I'm a singer." He responded still uneasy about the flash shock he just experienced.

How did his heart flutter at all...Ava ebbed his feeling to everyone but her. How was this girl different? Why was she able to break the unbreakable?

" Ah it all makes sense now," She smiled falling backward on a tattered blue couch, then hooked the latch hoop at the top of an obliging easel. " I thought your voice had a smoothness to it. Cool...go on..."

" Can... I ask you a question first?" Awkward. He was so awkward now.

" Shoot." She said pulling a pillow over to snuggle.

" You said before that...that weird things was a norm for you, what did you mean?" Jimin's inquiry caused her to sigh.

" Well, there s no point in beating around the bush now right?" She said sounding vaguely distressed. " I can see, sense and hear things that most cant..."

" How?" It was out of raw curiosity that he let his eagerness slip. It comes off more like a snort of disbelief.

" That..." She lazily flipped over on her belly and tucked the pillow under her chin with a grin. " Is a long story for another day...Let's get back to you. So... this creepy stalker fangirl Ava was stuck on you like a tattoo...and?"

That was a really weirdly accurately way of describing it. He chuckled to himself, but that amusement quickly faded when he remembered what came next in his story.

" She...she finally stepped over the line..."

Kenzie's head lifted at the change in his voice, brows slacking.

" One night, somehow, Ava managed to slip past the security and into my dorm room." He explained resentfully. " I've got no clue how long she was there, just hovering over my bed watching me sleep but when I woke she was the first thing I saw... Her long stringy hair hanging around her pale face and the ominous smile...it was something out of horror movie."

" Omo..." She whispered obviously disturbed by his tale. She edged closer to the window, chewing on her thumbnail. " What'd you do?"

" I freaked, asking her what the hell she was doing... and her only reply was " I needed to see you, Oppa..." He said in an uneasy breath. " Luckily all my yelling caught hyung's attention, who was next door handwriting music...he rushed in, knocked Ava out of the way and protected me while calling the police. All I could do was stand there stunned...even after they took her away. I was in shock."

" Shit," She expressed in a drawn-out hiss. " Thank god your Bro was there... If it were me, I probably would have beat her to death before I knew what was going on... I don't like people near me when I sleep."

"I know, I am grateful to Yoongi for his quick actions," He agreed" And, according to Ava's statement to the police, it wasn't the first time she'd been in my room. It made her feel closer to me or something, once I heard that...I was terrified to go anywhere alone

" I don't blame you," Kenzie replied sympathetically. " That's creepy stuff..."

He nodded turning away and leaning his back against the window.

" Things cooled down for a while and I went back to practicing....up until the night of our comeback concert. We held a fan-service a few hours beforehand...and that's where I saw her face again."

" How'd she get in? " Kenzie gasped.

" No idea," Jimin admitted sadly. " But the fact was that...she was there again, even after being arrested and had an official order for her to keep her distance from me or she would be put in jail; the funny thing, she didn't hesitate to call out to get my attention..."

Kenzie sat in silence over his shoulder waiting for him to go on... so he did.

"In my desperation and against better judgment, I asked the staff to pull her aside so I could talk to her, get things straight," He shut his eyes shaking off feeling coming from that one intense encounter. It unnerved him to even just think about being that close to her. " Off in a side, not so crowded hallway...I asked, begged her to leave me alone"

His breath became short and sticky. Ava' changed in that split second...her fury ringing out through the halls like thunder, it grabbed everyone's attention in the whole building.

" And?" Kenzie lightly nudged him.

"Obviously it didn't work," He described as the anxiety rose and grasped his voice."She screamed at me so loud,"How can you do this to me?!" She said over and over... each time getting louder and more vicious. And by then the staff, fans attending the meet and the other members of my group gathered in the narrow space. I couldn't breathe... All eyes were on me and the crazy girl shrieking through hall."

" It's okay," Kenzie said suddenly drawing his gaze to her worried face." Take your time..."

She caught on quick to his distress. He tried to steady himself and began again.

" Her raging was creating a panic in the crowd sending the security and bodyguards into action, she fought hard but eventually the stopped her rampage. I was relieved but only for a minute... as she passed by me she leaned over the men's arms to rant one last thing, " If I cant have you...NO ONE CAN!. It was so evil...the way she said it, it made me feel sick to my stomach. It wasn't an idle threat...it was a promise."

" Wow," Kenzie mumbled not the plush corner of the pillow. " Just wow..."

He let out a nervous laugh. " Yeah, everyone wants to be famous...but they don't know what they're getting into."

" So did she go to jail?

" I don't know what happened to her after she was escorted out...nor did I care at the time. I just wanted her to gone..." He admitted. " I wanted to forget her. "

"I bet..."

" The night went on smoothly, the concert despite my nerves also went well...and thanks to my fellow members insisting I have a fun night out I was starting to come down off the anxiety she caused."

She nodded. " You have good friends."

Jimin at this point was wondering why she hadn't asked him more questions about his story. Like the obvious ones. Although he decided not to go along that path just yet. The fact he could tell someone...anyone about what happened was euphoric. He would just hang onto that.

" Yeah..." He agreed. " I hope they're doing well..."

She hummed but didn't say more than that. She knew by his tone that it was sensitive. Very astute this girl.

"The next day I and a few other members were scheduled for a photoshoot. Way early in the AM and it lasted until late, really late. I was beat and the shoot was on hold for dinner break, so I decided to crash out in the dressing room for a few minutes."

" Wow working dusk to dawn?" She shook her head. " All work and no play...make Jimin a dull boy."

" What?"

She laughed wrinkling her nose playfully." It's from a book, my favorite book...nevermind. Go on."

" Okay..." He said a little confused by her abrupt changing topics. It like she had so much extra energy that she just didn't know what to do with; So she fidgets. " Anyway, I was only laying down for a felt like a few minutes when I got a sudden chill. I tried to shake it off by pulling a nearby hoody over me. It didn't really help. So I sat up and searched the room for a blanket. I spotted one in the corner... but when I got up to get it...I got dizzy, so dizzy that I collapsed back onto the couch and couldn't get back up. Things had been stressful for me with the last couple of weeks so...I figured I was just overworked and the dizziness would pass after I got some food and rested. though that wasn't the case, it got worse as I laid there. My heart was beating so fast... I felt like a was going to throw up..."

He sighed knowing what part he was up to. The darkness....

"Panicked. I called out for someone to come to me but no one did, my vision was blurry and becoming dark. Though through the fog... I heard footsteps, heavy ones moving toward me but I blacked out before I could see who it was. "

" Is that when you woke up in there?" Kenzie questioned.

" Yeah. " He replied softly. " I don't know how it happened but yes... I was laying on my back with stone slab beneath me looking up a curling shadow cased ceiling. It was dark, cold and the only light I could see was coming from the purple stained glass. The only color I would see from then on."

" That's what it looks like in there? "Leaning forward she neared the window again gently touching the lines that separated sections. " Pretty on the outside...but on the inside, it sounds like a tomb..."

"On most days it is," He confirmed her description. " I think Ava wanted it that way. I'd force me to do what she wanted me to do...."

" What was that?"

" To fall in love with her..."Jimin said watching the girl on the other side, musingly, enviously and couldn't help himself from wanting to know stupid things, like was her skin warm? What color her hair was and what it would feel like holding her hand. Stupid thoughts that normal guys have when they're not cursed."She told me that was the only way I was ever getting out of here...was if I fell in love with her."

" What?" Kenzie gasped awestruck.

" Once I waited around in the icy dark for what felt like hours, she was nice enough to pop up explain what happened and what the " RULES" were."

" Oh for fucks..." Kenzie sneered sourly bitting off the rest of her sentence. " Rules?"

Jimin cracked a half smile at her colorful slip, though she barely even noticed it."Yeah. I've got a very strict set of rules to follow or I'm told that I will be lost to this cell forever."

" What are these rules?" She huffed her query in a snort.

" 1. I can only be heard by her. To anyone else. I would sound like windchime music; bells. 2. I will be taught that toying with girls hearts is bad and will be punished for hurting so many. So until I learn to treat women with respect, my emotions will be numbed. I will no longer feel anything else but feelings for Ava. 3....On days I behave, she would take me into the sunlight so I can get stronger, strong enough to come out of the room for a while and spend time with her.... but only when the sun hits the glass. When night comes I have to go back."

Mckenzie's mouth dropped open as he relayed on. No doubt thinking he was completely insane or the unluckiest punk on the planet." You're joking..."

"4. The most important. I will only be released from the chime when I've fallen helplessly in love and given my heart selflessly. This is the only way...." Jimins tone was mocking and he wasn't hiding it.

He would NOT fall in love with her...ever.

An eerie stillness fell over Kenzie as her brain struggled to process the information he just unloaded onto her. From her twisted expression, he gathered that she didn't know how to translate her emotions on the subject into words and truthfully he couldn't blame her. It was ridiculous...but unfortunately, it was the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

{Three days pass, October 19th, 2018 Saturday.}

Family brunch at Dads.

The cheerful conversation bounced from person to person as they regaled each other of how their week developed and ended. A nice way to connect and released any frustrations that may have weighted down the mind. Unfortunately, Kenzie couldn't do that at present.

{Her family had been more than supportive of her so far with all of the spook talk... and weirdness so she didn't want to push her luck with this new dilemma with Jimin. It would be just too much for them to understand. She wasn't even sure she completely had wrapped her head around it. A guy cursed by an evil fangirl in a windchime until she falls in love with him? There were so many questions she didn't know where to begin...

She felt kinda bad for not spending more time with him as of late... it's not like she was avoiding him... she was just...just, trying to get her thoughts and words in order before she spoke to him again.

The fact that he was alive and phantom unnerves her. How would she be able to see him if he wasn't dead? Though sometimes normal people had a shine to them. Not often...but just sometimes.

Shit... that's a tv drama, not reality.

As farfetched as it sounded though... she had an unrelenting urge to help him. Poor kid, he sounded so abandoned...

The sheer desperation in his voice when he begged her not to leave..." As long as you stay with me."

" Tokki!" Aejin tapped her shoulder derailing her train of thought.

" Huh?" Focusing on the face of her sassy sister.

" That piece of sausage... the one you've been stabbing for 20 minutes," Ae Ra pointed at meat with the end of her chopstick, " It can't get any more dead."

Kenzie's eyes followed Aejin's utensils to her plate with assorted breakfast, lunch foods.

Christ! She scolded herself. Get your damn head on!

" Was I?" Kenzie asked mildly embarrassed by her zoning out at such an important gathering.

Her gaze then moved over the other concerned faces at the table. Mom, of course, was the chief of worry and always first to speak up.

" Are you alright?" She questioned softly. " You barely touched your eggs..."

And this definitely meant something was bugging her. Kenzie never passed up the opportunity to scarf down fried eggs. If it's on the plate, it was the first in line to be consumed. No ifs, and or buts.  
Kenzie flashed her best smile and nodded. " Yeah. I just got a flash of genius."

" Oh?" Abeoji asked generally interested." What's the muse whispering?"

"Uh...its an idea for my final piece," Kenzie conveyed. " A fairytale storyboard."

" Really?" He lifted his pointed shin. "Dragons and princes?"

Oh, now you done it...

" There will be a young handsome prince," Kenzie created as she went along. A gift she was born with, the fine art of bullshit on the fly. " But not your typical scenario."

" Sounds interesting, honey..." Mom added, scooping more rice not papa's bowl. " I always liked fantasy stories."

" I'm sure you'll do well," He boasted proudly. " You always do..."

" How does that work?" Ae Ra grumbled taking a sip of her steaming coffee. " She dazes off and "She's inspired", but if I do it... you call me lazy?"

Her sharp gaze shot over to her Kenzie accusingly.

" You are lazy punk," Dad immediately responded in defense of his favorite child wearing a stern brow" When are you going to pick up that room?"

Kenzie dawned a wide toothy grin at her sister. The Nah Nah Nah gauntlet was thrown again.

" Later..." Aejin returned sneering at Kenzie. " Much later..."

"Later?" He laughed springing his handsome dimples to life on his scruffy cheeks, then casually went back to rice and veggies. " Later... when Soo is in college?"

Soo raised her head to the conversation lightly pushing up her spectacles ."That's not too far off Papa, you might want to think more long-term...like Kenzie married and having babies."

Kenzie gasped dramatically grasping Ae Ra's hands. " She said... babies?"

Aejin nodded in agreement and whispered back. " She did... Which means..."

And on perfect queue, mom jump tackled the opportunity.

" Why is having children so bad to you girls?" Mom chimed in with a saddened expression." Am I ever going to be Grandmother? Kenzie... you're 23 now...you should start thinking of getting a nice man and settling down?"

Kenzie coughed exaggeratedly ." Mom, I'm still in college... a very strict and expensive college...I've got no time for boys."

Dad smirked around his spoon completely satisfied with her answer. " That's my girl."

No guy on the planet was good enough for Kenzie in her father opinion. If there ever was a "love interest" he'd have to be damn near perfect for Abeoji to even consider looking at him more than a few seconds. Kenzie didn't mind though, It helped her defend off her mom's silent and very persistent quest for her to marry a rich guy and have a dozen children.

Hello? What guy would want a relationship with her when she's got ghosts always following her around. Dae...for one, It's creepy and not something she can hide like in a closet. Not realistic.

" Live ones anyway..." Ae Ra teased, nudging Kenzie with her elbow. Always in line with her weirdo thinking. It like she could read her mind sometimes.

"Oh, you think you're so funny..."

"I am funny..." Ae Ra replied arrogantly.

" Only to you..." Kenzie argued.

" Don't start," Soo warned.

They both turned to their sister who sat sourly across the table. " What do you mean...? "

Soo's only response was a sharp glare, she held that for a minute trying to burn holes in their faces then choice to explain,

" Are we playing dumb now? Every time our weirdo family gets together you two always start fighting and cause the whole gathering plunge into chaos.Clearly, you don't recall the kimchi cannonball incident?"

The girls cackled in unison.

" Omo... I forgot about that..." Kenzie replied with a hardy snort.

" I had to throw away that beautiful tablecloth it was such a mess..."Mom mumbled bitterly. " My mother gave me that when your father and I married."

" It was Aejins fault..." Kenzie objected poking her sister in the side of the head.

" Was not...." Aejin interjected. " Kenzie shot first. Slinging mom's precious Kimchi around like it was worthless. Who uses food for ammunition anyway?"

The table chuckled happily at the memory all but Soo, But that was because she ended up wearing most of it. and mom too. She was still a bit miffed by the whole thing.

Kenzie and Aejin did buy her a shiny new runner in an attempted apology...and she seemed to be content with it.

Worry successfully deflected, however. Why burdened them? Let all go on happy in their lives normal and safe... Kenzie wasn't ready to climb to another level of oddities just yet.

~~~~

A full day passed since he'd seen her in the sunroom and it worried him. She didn't say much after hearing his story. Her usually sunny expression was kind of blank and distant. Though she said that strange things did bother her... this, his tale, seemed too hard to swallow. Every thread in his being was on edge...and he kept finding himself staring at the door, waiting for her to come through it.

Mckenzie had thoughtfully hung the fancy prison on the obliging wooden cross beam that supported the massive canvas rack at the back of the room. Conveniently it faced the east corner of the house. So when the sun rose each morning, it's warm beams would find him quickly and remain there on the glass centerpiece up until late afternoon, evening time.

She said for him to soak up as much sun as he could, get stronger so he can bust himself out.He appreciated her compassion and hopefulness that he may actually be freed one day. It practically made him believe.

But the truth was... without Ava. There was nothing he could do.

Jimin sat on the icy black floor, back resting against the wall adjacent from his only source of light. A place he's been since early in the morning. Once the sun peeked out over the tree line behind Kenzie backyard the brilliant rays splashed in, flooding the hollow cell in illumination.

Brightly lit, the cell didn't seem so ominous. Without the black swirling shadows, it was a square with a window in it. Literally was an empty stone box, a tomb with nothing but slick and polished walls, ceiling and floor.

" You do enjoy punishing me..." Jimin seethed quietly then rose to his feet to bathe himself in the radiance hugging the room.

As his body crossed the shimmery beam something began to stir under his skin. Like an invisible hand slowly tapping and shaking his senses awake one by one. It had no temperature but still caused his eyes to close.

Although his rejuvenating experience was abruptly disturbed by the sunroom door banging open and ratting on its hinges.

His gaze darted to the window which was hastily followed by his body. Eagerly he pressed his hands on the glass and peered out just as Kenzie came into view.

She was dressed a little different than her usual. Her hair was partially down with a light curl. It was pretty long, falling nearly all the way down her back. There was also the form-fitting tunic over with puffy capped sleeves and a wildly designed pair of cartoon rabbit leggings. Fitting for her. It struck him for a minute. but only for a minute.

Jimin beamed brightly in giddy relief. He was so happy to see her his eyes teared up.

" Mckenzie..." He said feeling the heavy worry lift from his chest, but just as he was about to continue on she jumped in a bit frazzled.

" I want to help you." She confessed climbing halfway up the narrow steps to where he was hanging.

He blinked in surprise and air sucking out of his lungs. " You what?"

" I want to help you..." She clarified biting her lip nervously. " I thought about it...over and over relentlessly...every time coming up with the same answer. I don't know how I'm gonna pull this off or even where to start...but I want...to help you break the curse."

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

His body brashly jerked forward from the shockwave of his heartbeat. Since the moment met her, there have been tiny stirs within; subtle warm vibrations, but nothing like this...This was fierce and demanded attention. It rocked him like a rumbling earthquake...

"Mckenzie..." He breathed sharply. Staggered by her selfless compassion. He didn't know what to say... or if he could say anything at the moment. He was overwhelmed.

" I know it must be hard for you to trust after what you've been put through...and me being a girl makes it that much harder..." She said softly pulling herself up a few more steps closer." But I swear to you... I only, truly want to get out so you can be free to be with the people you love and miss... Nothing else."

The noiselessness amplified the tension that was already growing in the room. How can she come out and make a declaration like that? Its mind blowing. She had no fear or held anything back...

" There..." Jimin said softly. " There is only one way for me to be free and I won't do it...I'd die first."

Taking the last step up, causing her to be inches away from the heart panel, her bright eyes traced the frame of the chime for a place to center her concentration. She sighed nervously letting them fall to the somewhere around the midpoint triangle.

" There is always a way..." She replied as convincingly as she could. " Or if there isn't we at least have to try..."

Jimin wanted to believe so badly...so very badly.

" I wish I could see you..." Kenzie mused touching her fingers to the beads that were suspended below. " This would be easier.... my speech would 've so much more impact."

" I appreciate the offer...." Jimin replied still pushed up against the window like a sticky vinyl decal. He wanted it too... to see her without the lavender cast. " I can't ask for too much... getting to talk to you is a miracle by itself. I don't know how that is even possible."

Kenzie smirked shedding the serious face. " You can't account for everything.... there are always loopholes."

" Loopholes?"

" Yeah," She nodded. " Even the best contracts in the world have at least one or two gaps where people can bend or break the rules. Plus I'm a special case... she didn't predict my weirdo abilities into her clause."

The theory offered hope and he dared to believe in it. It made sense, no matter how perfect you want something... there will always be a hole. And who knows what state of mind Ava was in when she formed the deal that put in here. There was bound to be mistakes...

" I can't hope..." He mumbled aloud not really meaning to.

Sinking into depression again he thumped his forehead on the hard cold surface of the barrier.

Unexpectedly she lifted up on the toes of her ballet shoes and knocked her knuckles on the wall in between them. Surprised he jerked his head away.

" Hey..." She spoke firmly, then pointed back at her eyes with two fingers... " Look at me...right here."

" Okay..." He stammered. Oh my god, His nerves were set off. How can she just do that? Get that close...

"Hope is the white knight, a shiny hero that always comes to save the day regardless of how bleak the situation is... but you have to believe in him or he has zero power. There is a way...and if you hang on we can find it."

" What?" Slightly confused. " What knight?"

" Don't give up..." She affirmed. " I creatively asked you not to give up and let me help you."

Jimin's heart swelled inside his ribcage so quickly that he couldn't stop it, even after pushing his fist into his chest. More of this? He asked himself as a tidal wave of emotions soaked his senses.

Kenzie's wild theories were sounding more and more logical the more he thought about it. Something was missed in Ava's perfectly constructed plan... Which was why he could he could talk to Kenzie. And now the cell was cracking and letting in things he wasn't supposed to have. If there was a way...a way to get out, this girl was the key to it.

"Kenzie?"

" Yeah?" She asked then halted with a strange smile. " Wait...did you call me Kenzie?"

" Yeah..." He felt kinda awkward by her mentioning it. Why was he being so informal all the sudden? "I'm sorry ... Mckenzie. I meant Mckenzie."

She let out the most adorable giggle that forced a grin on his face whether he wanted it or not.

What the hell was that? Please do it again...

" No... no its fine." She waved her hand still smirking." I told you to be comfortable with me. Not a big deal."

" Okay..." He replied. Not at all comfortable.

" So what were you gonna say?"

Jimin searched his muddy brain for his thought but the words completely vanished at the sound of her ridiculously cute laugh and for the life of him he couldn't remember it.

Geez, get a grip man...what's wrong with you?

" I.. can't remember," He answered honestly. " My words just left."

" Yeah?" She said playing with the ends of her hair." Happens to me all the time...you can tell me later when you remember. I'm not going anywhere and... right now neither are you."

" Yeah..." He mumbled. " That's for sure...."


	11. Chapter 11

{ The Next day, October 20th}

Ava tried to be patient and wait quietly while Cheol searched his contacts for any leads about the people who bought Oppa, but she was swiftly getting frustrated with the lack of updates. The last bit of information sent, was a day ago and so far today had less than that; no word, her phone was silent.

The audacity of that old witch selling something that didn't belong to her... Fortune was on her side...if Cheol hadn't intervened and taken over the questioning...

Still, the fire burned in her chest from it. Her crimes were unforgivable...there is no excuse for that level of stupidity and laziness.

Oppa could be anywhere now...lost and alone.

" Oh...a family came by late that afternoon I don't remember much about them...."

Ava mocked her idiocy as Mrs. Young's nasally words dashed through her mind over and over.  
She would pay for what she did and Cheol was seeing to that. He promised a slow tormenting punishment. And if there was one thing that Cheol was excellently skilled at was making others suffer.}

Following an unpleasantly long stone massage, she showered, dressed then roamed quietly to the dining room for a light lunch. Her appetite waned from the moment she left her father's house. Anxiety and anger twisted in her stomach and just the thought of putting food in there provoked her nausea.

{She needed to get him back...before Ji-U finds out. technically ist not breaking their deal... but it was careless.}

As expected when she traveled over the threshold to the dimly lit dining hall, the hostess and servers fawned all over her chattering and touching her. All she wanted was a salad and a glass of spring water...did she have to pay extra for the pawing?

The young waiter carefully placed the leafy bowl in front of her accompanied by a small side of reddish vinaigrette.

" Will there be anything else, Ms. Ho?" He inquired politely.

" No thank you." She noded avoiding connecting eyes. By the tone of his voice, he impatiently wanted her attention, her notice and she didn't need to encourage it by obliging him.

" Enjoy your meal." He added lingering an extra minute just in case she would happen to look up.

God. Such a pathetic display. Whether it be for the lust of money or power, nowadays boys of every shape and class attempted to plaster themselves to her in hopes she'd take notice of them.

However, this wasn't always the case. After her father sudden moved to Jung-gu and then coming into some unexpected wealth the increase of male attention grew. It was flattering at first.. then quickly became a nuisance. One man in the world held her heart.... and only one.

Ava sighed glancing at the screen of her cell. "1:30pm"

{Why didn't he call yet? What was he doing out there? That bastard did this to her on purpose... he loved to play around like he had all the time in the world.

She leered at the phone one last time before gathering up her fork and stabbing a patch of greenery in the clear glass bowl. No need to add the gross dressing on top; just extra calories she didn't want or need.

"Ding"

Immediately she dropped the intensely from her fingers causing a loud clank of the dish.

Her hands fumbled with the device frantically while struggling to see who the message came from.

Cheol. One message.

Air promptly sapped from her lungs. She gasped as her finger slid the lock, popping open the chat bubble.

" Afternoon beautiful...did you enjoy your massage?"

Ava sucked her teeth impatiently typing her reply. " Did you find something?"

His response was quick but not what she wanted.

" Well I missed you too...but you know I have to work hard on the tasks you gave me."

" CHEOL!!!" Pounding the words out in caps." Did you find them?"

" Geez," He texted back. " I don't think the spa is helping you at all..."

She growled, slamming the phone down on the table.

I hate you... I hate you... Just get rid of him you don't need him, you can do this on your own. you don't need anybody...

" DING, DING, DING DING"

More texts came but she ignored them. That jerk couldn't fathom what was at stake... She lost what was most dear to her... and if she didn't find him...after all she went through...

Unconsciously she dug her freshly painted pink nails into her palms hand enough to make her skin sting. It brought her back a little back from the heated hate abyss she wall descending into.

He's mine... no one else better dare touch him...

Instead of texting Cheol began to persistently call until she picked up.

" What?!" She snapped starting the other customers nearby though she didn't care...they'll get over it.. " I don't have time for your stupid.."

" Choi," Was all he said and that was dripping with mockery.

" Choi?" She said coldly.

" Choi Mckenzie, middle name Harmony, age 23.... a second-year student at Seoul's institutes of the arts... did you want to know more or should I just let you be?"

" Is...Is this who bought the chime?" She interrogated. " This girl? "

A girl? It was a girl? A girl has my Oppa? Panicked and frantic she hounded him for more.

" That is correct," She could hear him smirking arrogantly, she didn't have to see him to know." A friend of mine was eating at a food truck nearby after visiting his sick aunt, he noticed the family frenzy over the old wares. He gave a general description and age; it didn't take long to find her...The girl isn't too careful about protecting her online information."

" Her address?" Ava barked into the phone. " Send me the address... and everything else you have on her... now."

" Yes, Ma'am. Just be warned this one is a bit crazy." He obeyed sending the requested information over in one file.

" Get back here fast," She orders sharply ignoring his advice." We need to get a look at this place tonight."

Nothing will stand in her way. Not this girl... not Cheol..not her father. NO ONE...

" As you wish Highness." With a dull bleep, the call ended, though she barely noticed.

Instantly Ava went on task sorting through the messy background of the aforementioned Choi girl. Only halting her research to study Ms. Choi's profile picture.

" Are you kidding me?" She scoffed slowly swiping down. " She looks like a high schooler... and ugly her eyes were too big, dreadful skin, hasn't she heard of moisturizer? And that hair...."

Ava felt a bit better knowing that this girl would be beneath Oppas notice. Jimin's type was cute and pretty girls...

{Thump, thump, flutter, skip, flutter..}

Oppa's heart... why was beating so hard? What was he thinking about...? It had to her, he couldn't feel for anyone else.Is that why? Does he finally understand...does he???

It excited her...enough to elicit a response from her own heart.

"Oh.." Ava wheezed grabbing the edge of the table to steady herself and also catching the unwanted eye of a passing server.

" Are you well?" She asked concerned.

" Yes...yes...just a cramp." She explained. " I ate too fast."

" Would you like some more water?"

" Please..." saying anything to get annoyance to go away.

She hurried off.

Ava rolled her eyes sickened by their behavior. Why do they fuss... without being told to do so? Leave me be until I ask for you. I have more important things...much more...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading. If you liked, please please leave a comment.  
CHEERS.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

{Later that afternoon October 2018}

Instead of cleaning her room like Abeoji instructed, the rebellious Ae Ra instead called Kenzie and began to eloquently narrate the latest chapter of a newly discovered fan fiction. Something she did very often. A thing, in the beginning, Kenzie thought would distract her from the projects and school work...however it never did.

Ae Ra's voice calmed her better than most things could. Whenever Kenzie got upset or had a bad day... Aejin was her first call and that was all she needed}

In the far corner of the art room where the designated "Drawing" station was tucked neatly beneath the overstuffed canvas rack, Kenzie sat back from her storyboard sketch quizzically. With a scratch of her messy bun, she cocked her head thoughtfully.

" And?" Kenzie urged, glanced up at her phone propped up against a renovated mansion jar that now functioned as a flower covered holder for her double tipped markers." You cant leave me hanging like that..."

" Oh... sorry." Her voice slightly hushed. " Dad passed my room..."

"You're so cheeky..." Kenzie replied, as her eyes carefully traced over the soft lines of the pencil drawn castle in the top panel. " You know it would be easier to just... clean your room than all the cloak and dagger..."

Aejin gasped in horror." I won't conform...besides what's the point of cleaning when it will just go back to how it was in a couple of days. "

" I don't know how you even walk in there..." She teased playfully." So many piles of clothes and empty water bottles. You're turning into a hoarder arent you?"

" I'm not..." She argued buzzing the speaker. " I'm just not a neat freak like you and mom."

" I like things tidy... messes hurt my brain's creativity." She returned, lifting her eyes briefly to check on Kaja intently at play on his stand next to the table.. The cheerful green feathered Amazon has gifted a yellow plastic toothbrush, that he now had clinched in one foot and was slowly taking out all of the fine bristles one by one. Destruction was his specialty and as long as he was happy... she didn't mind buying things for him.

She laughed softly going back to her project

" Do you even know how weird you are?"

Kenzie sneered tapping her eraser on the smoothed desk surface. The drawing was missing something... clearly though she no clue what it was." Just read punk... you're ruing my art flow..."

" Fine," She agreed clearing her throat dramatically. " Where the hell was... oh there."

Kenzie chuckled deciding to tweak her fantasy setting just a bit more. The idea she rambled off to her dad to redirect his worry, actually meshed a pretty good plot in her head overnight. With the addition of the inspiration of Jimins tragic story, the design basically wrote itself.

A wondrous fantasy kingdom; a soft beautiful prince trapped by an ancient curse cast upon him by a family rival, lost and alone he hopelessly waits for a special girl of prophecy baring a scar to set him free. But she must face many trails to save him. Including battling a horrid witch.

The idea was a hundred times better than what she originally planned for her workshop. Instantly she trashed almost a months work for her new blueprint. Bold but a risk she was willing to take.

Maybe she'd show Jimin when she was done with the draft. Because he was her muse in this piece. She only hoped he wouldn't take offense by it.

" The stranger's body glistened with beads of sweat, his muscles taut and twitching rapidly from beneath his sandy champagne colored skin lightly dusted with odd glyph tattoos. " Aejin described in her best raconteur voice. " Obviously, he was distressed and in pain, however, said nothing and stared intensely at the floor. Emma crept around the wooden table, sitting anxiously across from him; tempted to reach out and touch him to make sure he was really there."Are...are you real?" Her voice escaped in tiny and a soft whisper. What witchcraft was this? How... just how? Was he like this the whole time, underneath all of the fur and cuteness? Her kitty Neko's was with her almost 3 months... "

" Omo..." She mused impatiently hiking off her chair inching closer to Aejin's reading. Kinda ironic that the story she chose was a cursed shifter trapped inside the form of a kitten for seven moons for supposedly trying to seduce his brother wife. Suddenly her gaze drifted up to the chime gently swaying above her.

Jimin was unusually quiet all day. He gave her a warm " Good Morning" and asked if she slept well...since then he hasn't interacted. Worrisome.

Shaking off her anxiety she focused her attention back on the words being told.

"Yes..." He wheezed quietly, attempting to steady himself on his palms.Wavering slightly, he raised his head and with the most disarming gaze she'd ever seen, locked eyes with her. Emma completely rendered speechless by his alluring and unearthly beauty, could do nothing but gawk at him with red stained cheeks."Don't be afraid," He panted behind a sticky veil of damp locks. His voice deep and sincere. "I won't hurt you."

After finishing the paragraph Aejin sighed breathlessly. "I'm not usually one for this kinda sappy writing but... there something about how she describes him... UGH. He is the reason I can't find a man in real life..."

" Lee Joon Gi?" Kenzie teased.

" Yes... that beautiful bastard," She groaned. " He's sin..."

Kenzie chuckled amused by her sisters years ." He can't help the way he was born... He probably doesn't even know how he affects his fangirls..."

Aejin scoffed. " Oh, he knows and flaunts it every chance he gets..."

Kenize was about to continue he rant when she heard over the low whining Ae Ra's door burst open and aver familiar " AH HEM" ring over the cell.

" Is this your idea of cleaning?" He father gruffed. " Reading smut to your sister?"

" How'd you know it was Tokki?" She asked awestruck by her father's perception skills.

Kenize grinned, responding politely through the speaker. " Appa!!!"

" Hello, my daughter..." He replied lighter in tone. " Did you eat yet?"

And he wonders why she was obsessed with food. It was the first question out of his mouth.

" Not yet," She said only now feeling the pull in her stomach. " I was sketching out the workshop project... I know its still a month away but... you and Mom are still coming to the showing right?"

" Of course we are," He stated proudly. " I requested the time off in advance and so did your mother. We can't wait to see what you've made."

" I'm so lucky," Kenzie gushed. " I love you guys will all my heart!"

" You mushy punk," He snorted, but in a tender way. " Go get some food, Your sister and I need to have a discussion."

" Okay, Appa." She replied." Talk to you later, Aejin...fighting."

The phone hung up before anything else was said. Kenzie giggled wickedly knowing exactly what" Conversation" they're going to have. If she heard police sirens later ... its because Appa and Aejin were trading blows in the front yard. She resembled him so much it was scary. Temper, stern brow... just in girl form.

" Beebeebirb," She called softly veering her concentration to her fluffy bird, " Grabbing some snacks... stay there and be a good boy."

" Good BIRD..." He cooed.

" Stay there... I mean it." She poked out an authoritative finger at him and headed off to the kitchen to collect some Sweet potato chips and some sort of cola, preferably caffeinated then returned to her seat. Luckily Kaja heeded her warning and stayed put.

As a reward, she dropped a few chips in his treat bowl as she passed by." Shh... don't tell anyone."

" Shhh. SHHHHHHH." Hissing while waddling to the tasty snack and taking it happily in his beak. A loud CRUNCH soon followed. " Woo... Bee BEE birb..."

Kenzie dropped back onto the cushion eager to get back to her drawing. Reaching up she touched the dark screen on her phone, pulling up her playlist.

TAP TAP and loud grinding metal rift growled against walls of the sunroom. Thundering drums punching out a beat that you could only headbang to. Kenzie did just that. 

Things were too stressful lately. She wanted to shake off what she could so her mind could be fresh. Art required a certain clarity and right now.. she didn't have it.

" Right..." She slapped her hands together." Let get to it!"

~~~

 

An hour or so passed, Kenzie was jamming and doing her thing when a familiar voice called to her. A voice she could now recognize with little effort and quickly made the connection even over the ruckus of her tunes.

" Kenzie?"

The enprisoned prince.

Still bobbing her head, not turning just drawing. " Yeah?"

Speaking of her muse. Grinning softly to herself. It felt a bit lonely without hearing him. As weird as it sounded, she'd gotten used to their little chats.

" Kenzie..." He said again.

Her awareness peaked, sensing something, something that washed a warm tingle up her neck and down her back. A feeling that was increasing by the second.

"Yeah..." Paying more attention to her surroundings. What the heck was that?

Was Dae finally making an appearance? She scoffed. He hasn't shown his smug face in days... Jerk. How can he rage out like that then disappear? She could use his supernatural savvy right now. If she didn't know any better she'd say the idiot was jealous of her blossoming friendship with Jimin. Although Dae never cared who she'd talked to before...why was he so up in arms now? 

Flakey ghost

" Kenzie," He repeated with urgency and sounding awfully close. Hair began to rise off her skin unnaturally and with intensity.

Alright... what the hell?

The sensation affected her enough to spin on her stool to see exactly what was going on over her shoulder. But as she casually swung her gaze it was unexpectedly met, up close and personal by a ridiculously handsome face.

" Shit!!" Kenzie screamed, flailing backward so violently that the skinny metal legs beneath her seat tipped off balance dropping her swiftly into the paint-splattered floor without mercy.

"OOF" She groaned impacting the unforgiving cement. The sharp slap echoed off the glass while her limbs bent and tangled up like squished spider. Soon after the stool fell ontop her already throbbing shins, adding insult to injury.

" Fuck!" She growled kicking the chair across the floor in her frustration and obvious pain.

The after a few minutes of heavy breathing, her eyes flickered back to where she saw the guy. And sure enough, he was there, hovering over her; stunning, shimmery and haloed with a prismatic aura.

Was he a ghost? She'd never seen one that looked like this before... so bright. It kinda hurt her eyes.

" Aigoo." He replied in a worried tone, combing his fingers through his neatly smoothed bangs resting on his brow."I'm so sorry... are you hurt?"

She couldn't answer like someone stole her voice; her mouth hung open like a gasping fish. She just gawked at his growing anxiety.

"Kenzie?" He asked again sinking down to her level bringing him infinitely closer.

How did he know her name? Who was this guy...

When the little man inside her head flipped on the" AHHA" switch.

Wait...That voice... she knew that voice. 

Her winced eyes wandered to the chime for a minute then back to the man before her. It sounded like...

No... It cant be... He's too old to be Jimin. And not to mention hot, really hot.

" Who?" She asked raising up to her elbows.

"It's Jimin..." He motioned a nervous hand to the chime her eyes just visited. " I didn't know that appearing would surprise you so much... I should've warned you that I was gonna try... I'm sorry, really."

"Jimin?" She breathed still awestruck." The cursed Jimin?"

He nodded with a slightly guilty expression." Yeah..."

Are you freakin kidding me?The person that was stuck in that old piece was him??? OMO...

This entirely changes things...

" Jesus..." She exhaled stuttered, confused but managed to pull herself up. Her wary eyes rolled over him carefully. " I thought...you were a kid?! You are definitely NOT a kid..."

" No..." He shook his head. His hands so eager to help her but he held back despite the want to do so. It was written all over him. " Are you okay? You hit the floor hard."

Remaining silent she, lifted herself up off the floor and into a sitting position after a once-over of her palms, she observed him closely. The voice was absolutely him...though it sounded a little less musical and more...human. However, there was something else, something familiar gnawing at her.

His face, his relentlessly beautiful features, the soft satin like silvery locks, cut jawline...diva lips...

Lightning Stike.

Holy Shit.

Either she had completely lost her mind or she'd seen that face before... like recently on the news...

No, no way. That would mean that this Jimin is...Park Jimin. Park Jimin of BTS. The face that everyone knows and loves... The very same Park Jimin that's been missing for 2 years.

Her eyes narrowed continuing to inspect him with more intensity.

It made sense though... No wonder no one could find him, he was stuck in a hunk of glass...

SHIT KENZIE...SHIT SHIT... 

Her realization made all the pieces fall in place. A celebrity, singer, fan signing...photoshoot? Park Jimin went missing at a photoshoot!!

OMO...

"Jimin..." She questioned softly bring her hand to her mouth and trying to stay calm.

He gave an attentive nod resting his wrist on his leather covered knee. " Yeah."

"Are you who I think you are or... is my brain finally descended into madness..."

Her chest squeezed tightly out of fear and a bit of excitement.

"Who do you think I am?" Jimin inquired lightly, cautiously like every word could be his last.

"Park Jimin..." She blurted out in a breath." The popular Park Jimin of Bangtan Boys, ....the one who vanished and is presumed dead???"

For a moment he looked at her unconsciously for a moment biting his lower lip then gave her a soft nod.

Confirmation.

" Oh...my.... god." Her last word before falling back onto the floor with a thump.

Somehow this was ten times heavier than a kid lost and stuck in a curse. This had much more involved. Media, police... Plus the fact she had to explain this to her sisters. Ae Ra spent most of her free time at the house...or calling her. This wasn't exactly something she could hide.

How was she going to explain why Park Jimin is in her house? Wait... she was getting ahead of herself. She didn't even know if they could see him? Was it only her? 

OMO... So many questions.

"I should of told you...but " He stopped running a hand through his hair again. A quirk he must do when he's nervous. " But without seeing...you wouldn't have believed me..."

Kenzie crossed her eyes slapping her hand on her forehead. "Park Jimin is alive and in my art room...."

Surreal...

" Just Jimin..." He replied.

" What?" She veered her gaze back to him.

" Just Jimin...please don't get uncomfortable with me." His tone slightly wavering. "I'm just Jimin right now...okay?"

It stuck a guilty cord. He has been through hell and now your gonna go nuts because he's a celebrity? Right now he could care less about that stuff... he just wants someone to hear him. Someone to be his friend.

Big Jerk.

" Sorry..." She apologized after her mini brain rant. " That was jerky. I was a little stunned is all."

He sighed a smile. " It's okay..."

Kenzie sat up again and wrapped her arms around her bruise sprinkled knees. 

Lighten the mood before they suffocate he's clearly uncomfortable.

" So...is this what you've been doing all day instead of talking to me? Charging yourself up so you can pop out and scare me to death?"

" Kinda... I wanted to see if I could actually do it." He admitted quietly. " You hung me in the perfect place to catch the morning sun..."

" Yeah?" She asked.

" Yeah...rule 3." He reminded. " I can come out as long as I'm strong enough and the sun hits the glass."

" I thought..." She recalled his words. " You could only spend time with her?"

He raised his brow after pondering, then shrugged as a smile curled across his face."Loophole"

Kenzie heart warmed at his repeating her words. She couldn't help but smile back."Loophole..."

They laughed a bit until Jimin became serious again.

" Are you really okay? You fell so hard."

Kenzie sighed, " Yeah... I'll have a bruised butt and ego... but I'll live; I got nine lives."

"What?"

Kenzie smirked finally climbing off the floor with a grunt and with a brisk dusting of her green frog hoody that included adorable googly eyes on the hood, she met his gaze again.

"Do you remember the question you asked me? " She paused waiting for him to rise to her level. " Why I could hear you when no one else could? Why I said weird was my norm?"

" Yeah." Genuinely interested.He climbed up to meet her, immediately sliding his hands into his pockets.

" Well... If you still wanna know the answer... I'll tell you. " She breathed." I think... that if this oddball friendship between us is gonna work... its best to have our demons out on the table right?"

He grinned boyishly. " Friends? I like the sound of that..."

Wow. Shake it off...shake it off.

"Do you? I'd wait until I've finished my tale of woe before deciding whether it's good or not..." Kenzie teased as she collected the toppled stool and returned it to the upright position. " I'm pretty strange..."

Jimin slowly moved up alongside her. Carefully...almost timidly.

Was he nervous? Come on... How can he be nervous? Look at him for heaven's sake. 

And on queue, the tingly warm mess of chaos crawled over her shoulders, more intense the closer he got. It was uncomfortable, like feeling coming back into your fingers after going numb for a short time... but she endured.

Usually, she would keep a distance from ethereal things, however, in this case, she didn't. Perhaps she was curious about whether it would become more painful...and what would happen if they touched? He was alive after all...

"No matter what you tell me," He paused lowering his eyes for a second to gaze at his boots, then lifted them back up. His expression warming into a soft smile. " The answer will still be the same."

Kenzie found herself unexpectedly drawn to Jimin. Not because he was famous or handsome which he was both... but for something else. A thing she couldn't describe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading, If you liked please please leave a comment . More to come...

CHEERS>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

 

{ Evening~ October 2018}

Ava stood stealthfully outside the home of Choi Mckenzie and her home was just as expected. Small, run down and overgrown. A shoe box left to survive the elements alone. Although it was quite incredible that a student had the means to uphold a house and the billing all on her own. Was there a rich aunt or uncle that wasn't on the list? Or an unseen benefactor? All things to be considered.

A crumbling stone wall surrounded most of the property, except for the front entrance gate which was a rusty gate with absolutely no security. Cheol was correct in saying she cared little for protecting what was hers. A bonus for Ava. That would make breaking in easy if she needed to go down that route.

From the notes she'd received earlier, a clear blueprint was included. Her clingy male associate was very thorough and somehow always managed to get whatever she asked for.

Ava smiled quietly to herself as she studied the blue drafted lines. If this Mckenzie was as dumb as her profile suggested, she would have hung the chime outside either in the front or the backyard. Not troublesome to collect. Just come by when she was at school and take it out from under her nose. Then... Oppa will be safe and back with me.

A warming thrill rolled through her slightly chilled skin. She was excited at the prospect of talking with Jimin again. Its been too long... way too long. The fact that she has been feeling him more and more means he's coming to terms with his own heart. Maybe he'll even confess when she finds him again...

She sighed longingly and moved her herself around to a different position at the wall where she could see the edge of the tall painted glass from the corner. The lights were still on and earsplitting squealing was blaring of one open window.

At the volume she was listening to her so-called music, people in the main city could hear it.

Instinctually she checked her watch. "11:15pm"

Ava snorted glancing around. This girl felt like she could do what she wanted because she was tucked so far back of the main road and other houses. Presumptious... Though it was easier to sneak around unnoticed. Only one lamp light and no CCV camera at the end of this road.

Ava hated her already and they never have even spoken. Cheol said she was an art student, big deal. Any idiot can draw a line and call it art...

" HEY!" A rowdy voice stirred her from her hiding spot. She popped up out of the tall wildflowers, her gaze snapping in the direction of the voice.

Only what could be described as street punk was parked under the dim flickering street lamp. She wore a mohawk high and proud and piercing glare over her shadowed face. Her hands were invisible and shoved in a leather jacket covered in zippers. Ripped black jeans and combat boots as added additions. Certainly a street punk no doubt looking for trouble.

" Oh..." Ava fumbled to her feet faining innocence. " Good evening..."

The girl approached slowly and suspiciously. " Is there a reason you're lurking around in the weeds like a creeper?"

" Oh, I lost my earring in the brush..." She lied saying the first thing that came to her head. Ava cringed. What crap... no one would believe that... unless this girl is a moron. Then her next frantic thought was to remember exactly how much money she had on her... maybe she could buy her if need be. " I'm sorry... is this your house?"

The punk raised her brow, pausing a few feet from her. " Kinda... So you lost your earing huh? That sucks...."

She then dipped forward pulling her phone from her pocket and flicking on the flashlight app. Saying nothing she flipped the light on her face.

Ava's dirty palm came up to shield her eyes. " It was a family heirloom... that why I was searching so diligently. Perhaps you can shine your light this way so I can see better?"

She cocked her head dawning a sly smile. " I would love to help but... first I want to know why you were back here in the first place...this is a dead end street and the only thing beyond this is a steep cliff."

The girl's tone was clearly curt and sarcastic. She wasn't buying it, this girl unlike the girl in the house was smart.

Come on Ava... think quick. By the looks of this girl, she's not afraid to beat the hell out of someone just because they look at her wrong.

Carefully Ava bowed her head respectfully still squinting from the abrasive light. " I'm sorry for my deception...actually." She pulled her phone from her pocket." I'm a photography student at Seoul University and I have a major project due tomorrow...I needed a few more pictures for my design and I've been struggling to find the right ones."

She said nothing and listened. Scowering her face for any notations of falsehood. At times like this, she wished she had Cheol was with her... he could smooth talk anyone.

" So I've been out all night talking pictures..." She opened her app and showed the photos in her gallery. All Landscapes; luckily she didn't absently scroll past the blueprints of the house. " And it wasn't until I came up here that I found this beautiful scenery... the wildflowers and trees...the crumbling rocks..."

" Uhuh..." Dropping the light away from Ava's eyes. " Did you ask the owners permission to be on the property?"

Who is this girl to be so bold? Ava was getting frustrated by her constant questions. Just go away you annoying little.....

Keep cool Ava, Keep cool.

" I tried..." Ava replied maintained her soft whispery resonance. " But it seems that the music was too loud for her to hear... It's only a few pictures...no harm done right?"

This made the girls defenses come back up as well as the slicing glare from before. Her posture shifted drastically, it made Ava nervous and want to run...

" Not yet..." She said coarsely. " But I would recommend you hurry along before"harm" does happen..."

She wasn't joking. Ava gulped feeling vulnerable.

" I'm sorry." Suddenly feeling the weight of her threat. Ava bowed humbly. " I didn't mean to be intrusive..."

" Uhuh..." She said coldly.

" I'll be leaving first," She bowed again just for good measure. " I'm so sorry for disturbing you."

Quickly Ava bowed again and hurried past the wretched punk and onto the damaged road. She could feel her eyes follow her until she went down over the top of the steep sloping.

That was going to be a problem now... Whoever that was... clearly had a connection to the Choi girl and was willing to protect her from any threat. And not one that looks like she could be easily bribed.

Damn

Also, she saw her face clearly... was that perhaps a roommate? Cheol didn't say anything about a co-ownership. She needed to go back to the hotel and rethink her strategy and call Cheol and ask why this wasn't in the notes he sent.

At least she got the pictures and scouted what the area was was like. A basis to work off of and with Cheol's savvy...a new plan would be formed. No matter who she had on her side...

Oppa was hers and would be hers again...of that, there was no doubt.

~~

 

Jimin lie on his back musing up at the coiling ceiling and not weirded out like he usually was about it. His mind was winding and rolling over the afternoon's events.

" Oddball friendship..."

He had a hard time being " Just" friends with girls in the past... but Kenzie was different than the girls he previously known.

Completely different.

Slowly he sat up and rested his chin on his forearms arms propped on his knees.

She'd explained her history briefly to him and the whole time he could feel that it made her uncomfortable. From what she said, she'd been "seeing" things since she was very young after a terrible accident with an emergency surgery. A small error on the surgeons part and Kenize died, twice on the operating table. Fortunately, she somehow pulled through miraculously... but had a defect as a result. 

How scary would that situation be? Seeing ghosts...and hearing them. Luckily she had her family who lovingly supporting her.

No wonder she thought he was a ghost and wasn't too disturbed by hearing him. It was like she said a... normal thing for her.

Although there were many things about Kenzie that drew attention. Her sunny demeanor, her smile, her laugh. He paused to grin at the memory. And that ridiculous optimism. She always was on a high note...like nothing could weight her down.

Light like a feather...

He liked that about her. Actually, he couldn't find too many things that he found unpleasant. This caused him to rise and find his way to the window... a place he's been hanging out at a lot lately.

When the door unexpectedly popped open and a blue pajamaed up Kenzie wandered in. She moved to the watercolor table and hopped up on the surface, staring up at the chime.

" Mr. Park..." She teased adding a wave for effect. " You still awake?"

" Yeah..." He answered, energized by her presence. " I don't really sleep ...its weird."

" Oh?" She smiled idly picked up a brush from the nearby jar and spun it between her fingers.

" Yeah," He sighed. " I don't eat, get sick....and always stay the same as the day I was taken. I'm really getting tired of these leather pants..."

She laughed. "At least you can come out for a bit now... the little things right?"

" Yes," He agreed with a nod. " I'll take whatever I can get."

" Anyway..." She drew out her words adding another brush to spin. "I've got an idea..."

Jimin crossed his arms and shouldered the frame curious. " Go on..."

She smirked disregarding the makeshift drumsticks. " So I'm sure... you remember Dae. My arrogant ghost friend? "

" Yeah...I remember."

" Well, Dae has this friend... A shaman who is pretty knowledgeable in the " Otherworld things" Like ghost and stuff... So I was thinking, if Dae ever shows back up, that I would ask him to arrange a meeting for us to go and see him or he to come to us. Because we need info...and a lot of it." She bubbled, clearly excited about the idea.

" A shaman?" He asked. " Would he be willing to help us?"

Kenzie nodded fidgeting with the end of her damp hair. " I'm sure. He's helped me before when I was haunted by a serial killer."

Jimin choked. "OMO....really? "

" Yeah.." She said. " It really really sucked... he kept trying to kill me, you know stabbing me with a butcher knife, but wasn't strong enough to do so..."

"Oh my god..." He gasped.

" Its fine," She assured him." The monk Shindong plastered talismans all over my house and I even carry one in my bag for school. I see him from time to time... but he just kinda ignores me now."

" Wow..." He said awestruck by how calmly she talks about it.

" I warned you," She pointed in the direction of the chime and in turn at him. " I was a weirdo..."

" What does your family say?" Curious.

" Oh, " She smirked. " My dad worries, stepmom worries more...like on an epic scale, Ae Ra stepsister number one, believes it just adds to my charm and the second Stepsister Soo Mi thinks there is a purpose for me seeing them...as if I'm supposed to help them get to the right place."

" Maybe you are." Jimin replied.

" Are what?"

" Supposed to help," He repeated. " It fits your compassionate personality."

OMO was he flirting right now?

" Compassionate?" She giggled causing him to feel stupid again. Her laughed makes him forget how to speak." You've only known me for what... a few days..."

" It was long enough..." He said his voice shifting to a softer tone. A definite flirt in his reply that he didn't intend.

Kenzie cocked her head and smirked at the chime." Smooth...I need to keep up a defense against that..."

" Against what?" Confused by her statement.

" That charm of yours," Kenzie answered with a sly brow. " I forgot that you're a superstar and are paid well to make girls swoon."

" Oh..." He suddenly felt really embarrassed. He did turn it up too much. " I wasn't trying to...I mean.."

She grinned kicking her feet off the end of the table. " Relax... I was just playing with you!"

He sighed feeling duped by her joke. He was happy that she felt this comfortable with him. It, in turn, made him feel more comforted. Another thing the evil fan didn't intend. A friendship between him and this strange artist.

" Sorry...." He said. " I'm stressed."

" The very reason for my joke."

She was right. It eased his heart a bit. He appreciated it, more than she would ever know.

" Sorry..." He added.

" So?" She quizzed playfully. " What do you think of my plan? You willing to come out and meet our shaman friend?"

He nodded forgetting that she couldn't see him right now. " Yes... I would if you think it would help? "

She clapped. "Good. Now all I've got to do now...is get that jerk to show up. Cause it'd be quicker than me sending a message to him."

" Have...you been friends long?"

" Who, Shindong or Dae?"

" Dae."

" Um...a while like a few years" She paused calculating in her head. " 10 to be exact. We hated each other at first.... but he kinda grows on you ."

"He seems pretty protective of you..."

"Yeah... he gets on my damn nerves." She snorted narrowing her eyes." Sometimes I just want to slap his smug face... but I hate touching him."

" It hurts to touch him?" Contently watching her from the other side of the glass.

"Not hurt exactly... more like a hair-raising static shock. The goosebumps UGH..." She shivered.

Jimin wondered a minute if he felt the same way to her.

" Do...I give off the same static?"

" Huh?" She asked.

" Do I give you goosebumps too?"

Her expression was lost for a moment as if she didn't completely understand the question.

" Kinda...but your feel is warm, not cold and sharp like Dae's....." She explained.

" Oh."

" It may have to do with you being alive... and him being dead. Don't quote me on that though.."

He went silent for a minute. It had to be hard for her...seeing all these weird and creepy images at a young age... But you would never know it by looking at her.

KNOCK KNOCK

Kenzie gaze veered past the open sunroom door and into the living room. Her eyes then moved to the artsy melting wall clock.

"11:50pm"

" Who could that be?" She asked softly.

" Its so late...." Jimin added sounded equally concerned.

" I'll be back..."

" Be careful," He warned quietly like someone beside Kenzie would hear..

She looked back at him with a sassy wink. "Always."

KNOCK KNOCK

After the longest seconds of his life, he heard laughter. A very good sign. It must have been one of Kenzie sisters...

His heart was suddenly at ease. Though he was also sad because she wouldn't be coming back tonight to talk with him anymore tonight.

The girl hadn't explained this strange situation to her family as of yet... she said she was waiting until she figured out " how" to tell them. Jimin volunteered to help... but didn't know if they could see him or not. Then Kenzie kindly reminded him of who he was...

He sighed. He hated this... totally helpless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading. If you liked, please please leave a comment or vote! More to come!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

{ A week passed, October 29th 2018}

Kenzie lounged in the college cafeteria, sketching in her book and munching on some chocolate covered raisins sent by her brother in the USA. Her biological brother, Min Hyuk chose to move from Korea after graduating school much to Appa's dismay. He's a smarty and it didn't take long for him to land a job in the field he dreamed of. He works in Chicago as an editor for a local news channel. She only gets to see him on holidays... and she missed him greatly. But once and a while he sends her a "care box" with tons of snacks from the states... and she loved it.

Gummy bears, Chocolate covered marshmallows, pretzels and much much more. She sighed halting her scribbles to muse about her memories with the big dork. Though that didn't last long.

" RINNGGGGGG" Her phone announced its presence. She leaned over at the vibrating device and glanced at the lit screen.

" Aejin. Hmm."

Ae Ra doesn't call her at school unless she had a really bad day or something happened with the family. Recalling the two points.... her nerves hiked.

She hummed reaching over, tapping the screen and pulling the phone to her ear."What's wrong?" Was the first words out of her mouth.

" TOKKI," She whined in with booming voice." She's coming..."

Kenzie sat confused for a minute. " Who is?"

" Grandma Jin... she's coming to visit..." She moaned louder.

" OMO" Kenzie replied with sympathy. " It's too early for the witch.... why? Why all the sudden is she coming? Does she need money?"

Grandma Jin was her stepmother mother and a pit of sweltering evil. She never did anything unless it served her rewards in the end and only visited when she needed money to pay off her enormous credit card debts. Also, she had a very specific hated for Kenzie... believing her to be spoiled and abusing her late grandmothers' inheritance.

Though her insidious hate only sprang from the fact that Kenzie not only had her own place, but had nice pile of money stashed away and wasn't sharing it with her.

But little did she know... old Granny had rules for her having that cash... and if she broke any of them.. she'd lose it all.

" I don't know..." She cried. " I just messaged Soo and she totally freaking out. Soo cant handle her constant nagging and butting in on her privacy."

Kenzie snorted. " She better back off of Soo or ill tell her about herself no matter what Mom says... Grandmother, has no right to try and dictate on how we live"

" We need you here Tokki," She begged. " You're our only defense against her..."

She sighed rubbing her fingers over her forehead. " I cant Aejin... the travel time from Dads to school is horrendous. I'm already commuting 2 buses totaling at 50 minutes. If I stayed with you guys... it would twice that..."

" ToKKKKiii" She bounced her best whimper " PLEASE..."

" Stop that..." She replied sharply." I hate guilt trips."

" It's not a guilt trip... its a plea of desperation. You know the minute she sets foot in the house shes gonna start..."

" I know.. I know..." She returned feeling more and more guilty by the second.

Not only would she have the travel issue, but she had to think about Jimin... How could she just leave him? He was so vulnerable right now....

" Can we come over then?" Ae Ra asked... no begged.

" What?"

" Since her visit is so sudden... be our reason not to be at the house. Invite us to dinner and play dates..."  
" What about Mom and Dad? You cant just leave them with her!!!" Kenzie scolded.

" What do you take me for... invite them too..." Ae Ra argued back.

" Are you crazy?" Kenzie asked. " You cant leave her alone... mom would never hear the end of it. And who knows what shell do when no ones around."

" Tokki....please."

Kenzie groaned. squeezing her pencil in hand.

Respect your elders... MY ASS. The woman was insidious.

She knew that would happen if she left Ae Ra too long with Grandma Jin. She would go off on a tangent and Mom would end up apologizing for her by taking Granny shopping at the most expensive clothing shop she could find. And that humiliation wasn't about to drop again.

" Okay...Aejin, here's the deal" She cleared her throat and arranged her words carefully that she distraught stepsister would understand. " You and Soo stay with Mom and dads, protect them any way you can. Ill come over every night after class for dinner to help keep her at bay. After the old witch falls asleep on the sofa. Ill head back home."

Ae jin sighed on the other side of the phone.

"But if it becomes too much and you feel that heated urge of murder, that sway of homicide bubbling to the surface....my door is open anytime, any hour... to anyone in the family who needs it."

" Alright..." She mumbled. " I guess that's better than nothing... and the bonus will be her face when you show up every dinner to slap her back in her place."

" When is she arriving?"

" Tomorow afternoon Mom said." Ae Ra said softly.

" Good," Kenzie replied with relief; they have the edge. " Explain the plan Soo and Dad... and mom just tell her I want to spend more time with the family... I'm lonely or something."

" Got it..." She confirmed. " And Tokki..."

" Yeah?" Stress building.

" Thank you!!!" She could feel her bowing through the cell.

" Yeah yeah..." Kenzie hung up rolling her eyes to the brightly lit ceiling.

Why was this happening now? Did she have enough stress to deal with...

Kenzie slapped her book close, shoved it into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She still had her afternoon classes to focus on and that would be difficult with this weighing on her head, plus the Jimin issue.

Damn it... only dreamed of a normal life.

~~~~~~

Cheol had shaken off sleep outa boredom for the last three hours. His mistress commanded he wait outside the Institue of Arts for the infamous Ms. Choi to appear and follow her until she went home. Apparently, the information that he gathered wasn't enough for her obsession, she wanted surveillance as well and would only accept him doing it.

He worried she had finally gone off the edge she'd been dancing on for the last few months. Ava wore intensity like perfume but lately, she was bathing in it.

Cheol sighed half longing half sitting on a wall adjacent from the towering glass and steel building. It was cold and he really needed to pee...

He shivered glancing down at his phone.

"4:30 pm" He read. " No messages."

His contacts informed him that his target had shown up for class looking very strained after her lunch break...

Perhaps some bad news? He smirked. Girls that are stressed, sad or angry are easier to manipulate. He'd made a job of twisting things to his advantage. Although Ava gave instructions that he wasn't to engage her. At least not yet.... he was just to watch.

How boring...

He sighed again staring at Ms. Choi's photo on his phone display. He smirked softly to himself.

Was she even old enough to go to college? She looked like a child with her braids and yellow jumper... and if she was as naive as she looked this mission may become more interesting that he first thought. Perhaps he needed to ben the rules a bit and play with his pray.

No doubt he would win her gentle heart in a few days... maybe even hours.

He smiled again, raising his eyes back to the front of the building.

He didn't know why Ava was obsessed with the wind chime anyway... She said it was an heirloom from her mother but... this the whole desperate act was a bit much... even for her.

During his musings of the long-haired beauty Ava... his target exited the building and right on schedule head for her bus stop down the street.

Ms. Choi was a tiny thing; barely 5'2 if she was lucky. Petite framed, short legs and disappointingly flat chested. Dressed like the 80's threw up on her and kinda waddled like a duck. Not walked, waddled.

However, she had soft girly features that were very pleasant to look at.

Mischief was trumping his rule not to engage and he quickly gave in with very little fight. Hopping off the bench he crossed the street to a few feet behind the mystery girl, pulled out his phone, hit record and watched.

It was only a few minutes before her cell rang a perky beat from her cardigan pocket.

" HELLLOOOO" She answered.

The suddenly her pace slowed more cautious.

" Soo? Whats wrong?"

Soo? Soo Mi her step sister?

" Yeah... sure." She replied glancing at her watch. " I'll be home in roughly 45 minutes... if the bus is on time. Just wait for me at the house. Okay? LOVES"

She hung up and quickened her pace. and Cheol followed.

More drama he smiled. this family is getting interesting. Ava wanted to know everything possible about her. Her family, her grades, her past....most of it was easy to find... like he said before she didn't hide her info very well...

As Mckenzie was walking she came upon a food truck and paused to grab some kimchi fries and something in a bowl. Paid the man with a happy smile and literally bounced off.

No one had this much pep unless they were on drugs... and heavy ones. He didn't see anything in her history about being an addict? Maybe its something she hides.

He continued to follower until she reached the bus terminal. She sat and he took a seat next to her.

She pulled a sketchbook out and immediately started to draw. He tiny hands moving fast over the grayish paper creating lines and curves of a face.

" Excuse me?" Cheol asked softly pushing up his glasses and using his most innocent charm.

She glanced up with a smile. " Yes?"

" Is a bus due soon?" He said giving a quick look down the street.

" Yeah...several" She nodded politely. " In about 10 minutes or so."

" Thank you,I have this dinner with my sister... and I don't want to be late."

She smiled." You're very welcome."

Then went back to her drawing like he wasn't even there.

As he peeked over her shoulder he could tell from the smooth gray lines. The subject was a man's face, a younger man, maybe a boyfriend? She had some skills...a lot of skill actually. Which should explain the fancy school. More than likely a scholarship. She didn't look like she had a lot of money.

The Choi girl hummed as she doodled, cheerful and completely unaware of what was going on around her. Or so he thought. Her musical voice soon interrupted his curiosity.

" You can move closer if you want to watch..." She said casually. " I don't mind."

Cheol jumped, though quickly recovered. Maybe not as distracted as she seemed.

" Oh...I'm sorry for intruding but... you're amazing.." He fake fangirled a bit.

" Thanks," She said meeting his eyes. " Do you like art?"

" Honestly I've always thought it to be dull... but watching you has me interested."

" Some art can be boring... like blobs of paint on canvas or weird wavy lines on a background.... though that's just one tiny piece of what the craft really is..." She replied softly. " Art is what you want it to be..."

Wow, she was good. Sweet, friendly, sincere... he may have met his match.

" Is that how you see it"

" Everything around us..." She glanced around then looked back at him. " Is beautiful in its own way... and can be related to art or a style. It's all, a matter of point of view."

" Really?"

" Yep..." She smiled at him again." That's how I see it anyway. Life is art; moving art"

She almost had him believing... She was so new and it would all too easy to wrap her around his finger. Maybe it would be an advantage to do so... if he wooed this girl...even if she had a boyfriend he could get close enough to find Ava's toy and he could get back to his normal life.

" Fascinating.." He mused boyishly.

Suddenly she closed her book and dropped it in her yellow backpack and nodded to the road.

" Bus!"

"OH" Cheol jumped up and followed her on. Mckenzie paid both for his fair and hers then moved to the back of the bus.

And generous too...

He quickly trailed after her taking a seat opposite of hers. She smiled again at him popped in her earbuds and turned her attention back to her drawing.

He had to know more about her... even if it meant breaking Ava's rules.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you so much for reading. If you liked, please please leave a comment or give me a kudos! More to come.

CHEERS>


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

{October 29th 2018}

Although the bright rays beamed through the tall sunroom windows, and he could tell by looking at the steam lightly coating the surface, it was cold outside. It didn't matter, however... The sun made him stronger and it wasn't like he could feel the temperature anyway.

Jimin took a deep breath mustering his deep inner strength as he did before and with that fueling him, he stepped carefully beyond the glass into the real world.

Weird sharp shivers rolled over his body as his eyes slowly focused on the first item to come into view, which was the table that his new friend usually sat on to talk with him. It took a few minutes but eventually, the tingles and disorientation passed.

Freedom...for a little while at least.

Finally out of his prison and able to look around, Jimin found himself surrounded by Kenzie's creations.

Dozens of paintings and sketches covered every empty space. She'd even painted some of the windows with intricate designs. Whole scenes telling a story from top to bottom.

Jimin smirked, wondering how she got up that high being as short as she is...

Regardless of how though... it was beautiful; an amazing wallpaper of animals, people, and landscapes that she wanted to preserve. Some he could recognize, like her green parrot... others not so much. He assumed they were of family and friends?

He inched forward a step or two and raised his gaze higher.

A massive shelf/walkway hung just overhead holding hundreds of different sized canvas clear up to the roof. The shelf which his chime dangled from.

It didn't look safe at all... How was it even holding all that weight? It made him nervous and he decided to move from beneath it. Though realistically, if it did fall... it wouldn't hurt him.

He ventured on, sauntering to the other side of the room which he didn't see very well from the chime.

A pair of patchwork couches circled around an antique black leather chest she was using as a table; a few scattered sketchbooks lay across it. Some open to expose the drawings within, others actually protected by a lock.

Her most recent doodle was a storybook castle; twisted towers, ivy-covered tiers and even a drawbridge, all in a childlike style.

Curious... This didn't have the same look as the other art in the room.

Jimin bent down to touch the paper without thinking. The pressure on his fingers let him know he made contact with the book, but there was no feeling other than that.

No texture, no temperature... His expression quickly soured.

Damn... He didn't know what he was expecting to happen. He wondered if he should try with other items...but decided against it. It was just depressing.

He was numb.

With a frustrated sigh, he shifted his view out into the yard beyond. A place resembled something out of a fairytale. Old oak trees hanging over a wooden picnic table painted with a flowery design he couldn't quite see. Vine tressels, tiny birdhouses to shelter the wildlife in the cold and dozens of plant boxes of various types. Including and an old bicycle with its basket as a holder for flowers that were now asleep. He mused wondering what it would be like to see it in the spring?

" I'm HOME!" Kenzies cheerful voice announced loudly startling him from his investigation."Kaja! KAAAAAJA"

{Immediately he moved from the lounging section of the room swiftly to the other side and watched for her to come through the door, smoothing out any wrinkles in his appearance as he waited.}

The highlight of his day was when he could talk with her, -- he looked forward to it eagerly. Kenzie made him stronger... he didn't know how or why but he really didn't care.

He liked seeing her... really liked it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Once Kenzie released Kaja from his cage, her second stop was to see Jimin. The weeks ahead were about to get a bit stressful and chaotic for her; she wanted to let him know what was going on so he didn't worry or think she's abandoned him. Although she'd already promised, she just wanted to reassure him. 

Because between, tackling the relentless Grandma Jin, extended travel times to Dad's for dinner, school projects, and work, her head more than likely going to turn to mush. It was more than likely she was going to be too tired to visit with him every day; she was human after all.

It was a ton to take on all at once, but Kenzie would do anything to protect her family...anything. 

Her plan was to set Grandma Jin straight from the first day she set foot inside her parent's house. Taking her aside, Kenzie would explain respectfully... how things would be.

No belittling of either Mom or her sisters, no nagging at Dad about how he does things, no waiting on her hand and foot...and absolutely no money would be given to her no matter how many guilt trips she throws.

Kenzie's brows furrowed. Evil witch... The way she twisted Mom to get what she wanted was disgusting and it sure as hell wasn't happening this time.

No way...

On her path to the sunroom, she paused a moment to watch Kaja crawl up the back of the couch and perch himself on his designated dino blanket. She sighed pushing her long braid off her shoulder.

"Good birdy." She said sweetly to her feather friend. " I'll be right back."

Then turned and shouldered open the door.

She went over and over her speech in her head until it sounded perfect. Things had to be worded just right. Jimin was in a sensitive state of mind and for right now depended on her. She didn't wanna seem like she was dipping out of her deal of helping him.

I hope he understands. Almost feeling guilty.

Instinctually she slid her feet out of her slippers and wiggled them into her paint-splattered art shoes.

" Woo," She shivered at the chill from the canvas rolling up her legs. " That's cold."

Then began down the steps still staring at her now frozen toes. She'd have to remember to put them inside the door next time. Geez.

Maybe she needed to buy a small heater for the room this year.

" Hey..." 

A soft voice tugged at her attention forward from somewhere at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes quickly shifting in that direction.

But as she did, Jimin beautiful face abruptly appeared in front of her, as in nose to nose in front of her, instantly setting her off balance on the edge of the stone step.

" SHIT!!!" She cried in a panic, wobbling and swaying precariously back and forth in an effort not to fall on her face. However, she wasn't at all successful.

The unsteady weight on her sneaker shifted too much and her foot slipped off the step; her arms flailed in the air desperately trying to grasp something to hold onto, but she knew nothing was in range. Crashing to the ground was impending...and was going to hurt like hell. 

The next few seconds blurred into each other, the ground zoomed in at her closer and closer...

But just as Kenzie closed her eyes to brace her self for the painful impact, something unexpectedly grabbed onto her, wrapping securely around her stopping her speedy descent.

" UGh..."She panted, gripping her hands around the stable force and hung there for a moment to stuttered to move.

Thank GOD.

Her mind gushed with a euphoric relief. She was saved from a horrendous doctor visit because, with that kind of fall, there was no way she'd get off without breaking something.

Kenzie hated the doctors more than anything...So much in fact that she usually vomited and passed out before her appointments. Sometimes she even needed to be sedated.

So this saved her...

This? The thought stopped her current train of thought.

Wait...

What exactly was " THIS" that saved her?

Suddenly she felt a pang of nerves as she tried to rationalize what could be holding onto her.

Not Dae...too warm. Not Ae Ra, she'd be yelling at her for being a dumbass...Not Soo...

So who?

Kenzie hesitantly cracked an eye open veering to the warm tingly thing that wrapped around her hand  
Small, slender fingers curled over hers. Soft...delicate like a woman's, but still strong. A wide- banded silver ring rested perfectly on the thumb that peeked out from beneath a shimmery black sleeve.

Tingles continued to crawl over her fingers and wrist. Persistently.

Why does it tingle? 

Then the lightning bolt struck her slightly stunned brain.

Jimin... He gave warm tingles...

Wasn't he at the bottom of the steps before she fell? 

Was...he holding her? How was he holding her? Was he strong enough to do that now?

" Kenzie..." A gentle whisper brushed her ear. 

OMO. She tensed with a loud "GULP."

" Kenzie?" He asked again still softly. " Are you okay?"

Why was she suddenly nervous about looking up and seeing him so close? Why was her heart beating so damn fast...

She breathed. RELAX KENZ. It's just Jimin...

Just Jimin...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for reading! If you liked, please please leave a comment and or KUDOS on the FIC! More to come soon. Thank you again.

CHEERS>


	16. Chapter 16

~ AU: Park Jimin Fan Fiction ~Supernatural Romance with Dark elements.~

Triggers: Swearing.

p>

Thank you for stopping by and Please Enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This wasn't supposed to be happening...

When Kenize slipped, instinct took over and without thinking he dashed up the steps to her rescue. Not knowing if he could actually catch her or not. But he did... he actually did.

With one arm hooked firmly around her tiny waist securing her against his side, and the other shifted lower to grasp her hand for extra support. He managed to keep her from falling.

It was an odd sensation of pressure and as he held her another thing he noticed...a tapping just below her skin.

What is that?

Confused and more than little curious Jimin pulled his focus back forward to the silent girl he held. She clung to him breathing more labored than usual.

" You okay?" He finally managed a low and somewhat awkward tone. " Did you hurt yourself?"

Kenize didn't respond right away she blinked slowly somewhat dazed, but after a few seconds sluggishly her expression shifted to something a bit more relaxed. And soon a sweet smile slid across her lips.

Oh god, that smile of hers... He whined inwardly.

" Nice catch..." She replied playfully. Not moving, not making any effort to free herself from him. Boldly contented to be in his arms. 

How can she be so calm all the time? Being this close... so close.

thump. 

thump-thump.

Lightly in his chest, like a knock on his ribcage.

What the? What the hell is going on...

It scared and excited him at the same time. Any type of change... any at all made him hopeful.

" Jimin..." She asked attempting to get his attention, but he was immersed in the abrupt and overwhelming sensations within him. He barely heard her. " You okay? You're freaking me out..."

What did she say? Trying to focus on her but failing.

Frustrated by his lack of answer, she released his hand and poked a finger into his chin.

Startled, his gaze flickered to her

THUMP. 

Another knock to his chest. This one powerful enough of a jolt to force a breath out of his lungs.

And that's when it started. 

The noise; a faint popping, crackling sound. Sharp and gritty. Random at first then became more and more frequent. A thing that caused his one eye to flitch unconsciously.

" Hey..." Kenzie's sudden concerned tone muted the strange grating sound into the background for a moment.

" Yeah...." Half distracted by the squeaky ambiance in his head and the other half on the growing sensations in his body. 

What was happening to him? Why was his heart throbbing? And the noise? What was that? Did she hear it too?

So many things going on at once. It was so distracting and disorientating.

Thump Thump...

" You okay?" Her hand came up, and gently tapped his collar in hope that would help; her fingers unintentionally brushing his bare skin.

It made him jump; the contact between them.

Her fingers... so warm and soft... they produced tingles that danced slowly up his neck to his earlobe.

She touched me... He was giddy for a brief second until he realized what was going on...

Lightning struck.

Wait... I felt it. How? How did I?

An intense rush of anxiety hit him as questions, one by one, popped into his head.

Why could he feel her?? What did I do? What did she do?

He didn't know how or why but he didn't want it to stop... not now that it happened.

Please please don't stop... please.

The sound came again. Harsh snapping, like breaking glass, louder and louder in his head until finally, the vibration suddenly fell quiet as if it never was. 

Jimin sighed a breath a relief.

Thank god. At least one thing ebbed.

Normal ambiance returned along with the soft attempts of Kenize trying to get his attention.

Worry clearly painted on her face.

" What is it?"

Answer her stupid...

" I..." Stumbling over his own tongue. " I... felt."

" What?!" Kenzie gasped as much in shock as he was.

" I felt you..." He replied in slow drawn out words. Words even he was having trouble believing."Just now when you touched me..."

" You did?" Her eyes widening.

Jimin nodded with a whisper. "Only for a minute..."

" OMO... How?" Her tone raising in volume and enthusiasm. 

" I don't know..." He paused his eyes wandering over her face carefully like the answer was hidden there somewhere.

He was now completely convinced that she was somehow the secret jinx in Ava's curse. The thing that his captor didn't intend on... A person that could bend around the rules that have been made.

The adorable rabbit fit through the loopholes however small they were.

How else could it be explained; the things he's been able to do in the last few weeks?

Being able to be heard,

The heart beats...

Being stronger...

Coming out of the chime...

And now feeling?

It was her. It had to be.

Instinctually, Jimin tightened his hold on Kenzies waist tugging her closer to him suddenly afraid she would vanish. 

Did Ava know about Kenize? The witch told him that she could feel what he feels...that she had a special "Connection" to his heart...

Did she know?

Alarms raised, he was distressed at the thought Kenzie could be in danger, from the fangirl and from whatever she made the deal with to put in in the hunk of glass and bells.

This unbelievable girl randomly stumbled onto him unknowingly and even after finding out about the curse, she not only befriended him...but gave him hope when he'd thought it to be lost forever.

He can't lose her.

Kenzie squeaked startled by his sudden aggressive hug, quickly pressing her hands up against his chest so she didn't fall.

" Whoa..." She stuttered cheeks flushed.

And although only the pressure remained where he once felt warmth, a whisper of something stayed behind. Tiny sparks lingered on his collarbone from her skin touched his.

Not in his imagination or memory... it was there.

A definite sign things were changing...

His gaze fixed back on hers, direct and full of things bubbling to the surface.

 

" But it has something to do with you..." He breathed, drawing in more than he intended to. 

What're you doing? BACK UP...and let go of her. He scolded himself.

Although he really didn't want to.

"Me?" Her question shifting into a different tone, one he hadn't heard before. She made a valiant effort to conceal it...but it failed.

It seeped through.

Subtle and delicate; girly. Her cool was cracking.

Her reaction to his proximity gave him a tiny bit of comfort. At least he wasn't the only one affected.

"Umhmm." Jimin hummed.

Why didn't she push him away? Most girls would've by now...

Instead, the tension grew...and grew heavier between them. Even he could feel that...

Slowly Kenzie's brow arched and just as her lips parted to say something, the art door rattled open with a bang.

Both Kenize and Jimin's gaze swung over to see two girls framed in the sea blue painted doorway, jaws unhinged and hanging to the floor.

" Tokki?" The taller of the two spoke first, awestruck, eye bouncing from him to kenize and back again. " Is there something you wanna tell us?"

" Aejin?Soo?" Kenize stammered.

Wait... Can they see me?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you for reading. If you liked, please leave a comment or hit the kudos. More to come. (sorry it took so long)

CHEERS>


	17. Chapter 17

Kenzie's stepsisters stood across from her in gaping awe, resembling in many ways a pair of largemouth bass out of water. The room hung like that until the gentle Soosoo decided to express her astonishment and discontent.

" That's...it's...It's," She stammered pointing a finger at the at the shimmery idol quickly released Kenzie from his arms. "Tokki... that's Park Jimin!"

She swayed a bit but swiftly adjusted by smoothing out her shirt.

Ae Ra was still positioned behind Soo with her jaw unhinged uttering nothing but strange squeaking noises.

Kenzie winced an eye at her usually quiet stepsister's statement. She should've expected her Soo to be the first to notice. Soosoo spends a majority of her free time in PC cramped internet cafe's glued to the screen. She was a news and gossip junkie.

She should've told them... but she was afraid too. This wasn't an everyday thing... not ghosts but a real, "live" curse at work. What if the thing who made it came looking for the chime or the girl Ava that Jimin talked about? She wouldn't let them get hurt because of her...no way.

" Park...Jimin." Ae Ra finally broke free of her stupor, eye wide bright white saucers. " The Park Jimin of BTS ?! "

" Yep..." Kenzie admitted. Slowly taking a side step to shield him from whatever chaos was going to come next. " That Jimin..."

Here it comes. Ae Ra wasn't known for taking the unexpected calmly...

" How in the hell are you with..." Ae Ra exploded abruptly. " Hasn't he been missing for like 4 years or something? The whole world thinks he's dead so... Tell me how's he is here...next to you...?"

After her brash rant, Ae Ra began to pace back and forth in the shadow of her sister, mumbling colorful explicative.

" It's complicated," Kenzie replied clasping her palms together anxiously. " Very... very complicated. I mean no ones even supposed to be able to see him... So I don't know how that's happening right now..."

Her gaze flickering back to Jimin who seemed as confused as she was.

" Kenzie," Soo said tapping her foot on the step disapprovingly.

" Okay...Okay." Raising her palms in defeat. "Let's go in the living room and talk, yes?"

Once the party agreed, the group relocated. Some more willingly than others.

One stepsister chose to stomp back and forth like a Tyrannosaurus behind the couch, while the other sighed softly and placed her palms on her denim cover hips in distress.

" Tokki," Soo stepped toward her, pushing up the thick black frames that rested on her petite nose. "Whatever it is... you could've told us and still can. We love you and would do anything to help...you know that right?"

Guilt. The overwhelming guilt and shame.

"Soo..." Kenzie began awkwardly, but Aejin broke in before she could finish.

" How long?" Ae Ra asked mid-pace, dawning a harsh scowl. " How long has he...been here and you didn't tell us?"

Chewing the inside of her cheek she glanced over her shoulder at the idol who at the moment, wore a heavy veil of regret over his handsome face. As her eyes met his, his brows slowly slid together into a worried crinkle. She could tell he wanted to say something but made the choice to remain silent and instead inched in closer from the sunroom doorway.

This was his own way of supporting her; showing her he was there if she needed him. It helped surprisingly.

Kenzie drew a breath, then cleared her throat to speak again.

" A week after our yard sale hop..." She confessed, her gaze bouncing from sister to sister. " I honestly didn't know... When I heard him speak for the first time, I thought he was just another lost spirit looking for a sympathetic ear."

" What?!" Ae Ra sputtered disgusted, halting her stomping. With a loud exhale she moved around her sister to confront Kenzie head on. " Why you punk..."

" How was I gonna tell you?" Kenzie her response in a sharper tone than she intended. " Hey, guys...You know that cool wind chime I got for 5000 won? It just happens to be cursed and has a sexy idol trapped in it that has been missing over 2 years. No biggy though..."

OMO... did you just call Jimin sexy with him standing right there??? Cringe.

"It doesn't matter..." Ae Ra snapped but as she watched Kenzie's expression shift she clicked her tongue adjusting her reserve. " It doesn't matter what it is... we're always here for you, Just explain."

Kenzie wanted to collapse on the floor. She hated to fight with her stepsisters. It made her nauseous and light headed.

She should've told them... Why didn't she tell them?

" Okay...fine," Kenzie conceded, " But this isn't like..."

But just as she was about to clarify why Park Jimin was standing casually in her living room, the idol interjected.

" Maybe..." Although he said it quietly, his smooth voice grabbed all three girls attention. " I should be the one to tell this story."

" He can speak..." Ae Ra said crossing her arms with a startled smirk. " This is just too weird."

Jimin smiled with a nod, resting his fingers on Kenzies shoulder. Instantly the familiar warm rolling static returned, webbing out over her chest, neck, and back causing hard shivers all over her body.

In his projected form, every touch created an uncomfortable string of tiny shocks to her skin and it didn't let up until he moved away. Kenzie flinched and attempted to endure for the time being.

" I'm sorry for burdening all of you with this... the whole situations is...it's my fault and I apologize for the trouble." He bowed his head humbly. " Please... don't be angry with Kenzie, she was just trying to help me..."

"Oh.. geez," Soosoo said timidly lowing her eyes to her sneakers.

" Yeah... that sounds like her." Ae Ra agreed. " Helps any stray dog that comes by..."

" I'll explain everything but just know that... its gonna sound crazy," Jimin said with a faint chuckle.

"Don't worry about sounding nuts...we're used to that. Tokki isn't exactly normal." The fauxhawked stepsister justified. " She's been seeing weird shit since like... forever so...yeah. Go head."

He tilted his head curiously. " What's wrong with her?"

" Yeah, she died twice when she was a kid...after that ghosties seemed to follow her around everywhere. She's a bit odd if you haven t noticed. I mean have you heard her talk to herself yet? It's really creepy."

" Aejin!" Kenzie hissed.

" What?" She asked baring a gleam of devilry.

This was her punishment for not telling her. She was going to dig up her most humiliating moments and share those with Jimin. A petty but effective revenge. But the joke was on her.

Jimin already knew her sorted past... well some of it anyway.

" Not now..." Kenzie warned.

" It's important that he knows..." She argued arching a sly brow. Sassy as ever.

" Huh?" Kenzed asked. " Knows what?"

" He has to know that we're open-minded..." She continued despite Kenzie embarrassment. 

She doubted that anything that Aejin revealed about her past would change Jimin opinion of her... but still.

Her stepsister big mouth was a bit embarrassing.

" I know enough to realize she's a good person," Jimin announced in a matter of factly tone, then was suddenly struck with a bout of shyness." And I trust her."

His simple response made her feel giddy inside. She wanted to giggle and squeal like a fangirl but somehow managed to reel it in all except a goofy smirk.

Unfortunately caught by her evil stepsisters.

Ae Ra and Soo glance at each other for a moment grinned then wandered their gazes back.

"Good...we're on the same page then..." Aejin smiled.

" So what happened to you? How did you end up like this" Soosoo asked intently watching my posture become increasingly uncomfortable. "Are you dead? Is that why you're all shiny?"

As Kenzie was gearing up to make a reply when she felt Jimin press his frame against her shoulder blade. The unexpected contact jolted through her body like a hot lightning bolt. Stronger and more intense than the usual sharp static.

Her eyes promptly slammed shut in response. For some reason, Kenzie thought it would also help to hold her breath.

Her valiant effort failed however and it ended up prolonging the sensation.

Whoever this Ava girl was... she truly wanted Jimin to suffer. It wasn't enough to trap him helplessly in a glass prison with nothing but a small window to the outside world... but everything was created around him to be tormenting...even touching him was unpleasant.

After the feeling subsided a bit she became aware of Jimin's proximity to her. Her eyes popped open and drifted slowly to the side where the ethereal idol hovered.

When did he get so close??? He was right up against her.

"I'll tell them, Kenize," He whispered into her ear. "It's the least I can do for this mess I caused."

" Ji..." She turned to object but stuttered to a halt at the narrow space between her and Jimin.

Her widened gaze rolled over his stunning features several times, lingering particularly on his lips.

 

CHRIST.

His mouth was a divine creation and suddenly found herself wondering what it'd feel like to touch.

Wait... what the hell am I thinking? 

OMO! No no Kenzie. Don't even.... no.

"Jimin..." She managed, forcing her eyes up to fix on his.

" Yeah?" A low feathery reply, flooded with tension. No doubt something similar to what she was experiencing.

" You're giving me goosebumps, back up please..."

" Oh..." He bit his lip boyishly, then leaned away slightly flustered." Sorry..."

" It's okay," Kenzie reassured him becoming snagged in his charismatic aura again.

Holy shit... She whined inwardly.

WHY? Why was he so cute?

The way that he looked at her recently compelled her heart to flutter around like a swarm of crazy butterflies. 

GET A GRIP KENZIE.

" AHEM" Ae Ra's voice snapping into her thoughts with a brash throat clearing. " Whenever you two are done doing the flirting thing... I wanna hear about why Mr. Park is in your house..."

As her cheek flushed with pink and anger, only one thing crossed her mind.

I'm gonna kill her...  
Thank you for reading, if you lied plead leave a comment I'd love to hear from you.

CHEERS> More to come.


	18. Chapter 18

~ AU: Park Jimin Fan Fiction ~Supernatural Romance with Dark elements.~

Triggers: Swearing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Evening crept up way before their discussion could be finished. As the sun slowly dipped behind the treeline, Jimin felt his strength fading. He knew the shimmery mirage wouldn't last much longer and inevitably he'd end up back in his cramped prison was growing closer.

This was his fate... but with his sudden revived and fluxing emotions...desperation hung on for the ride. The thought of having to go back provoked anger and nausea. He'd lost 2 years of his life in that glass paneled hell. Trapped helplessly with everyone he knew and loved thinking he was more than likely dead.

Frustrating as hell. And now the teasing of a few hours of freedom...

He couldn't help it, he wanted more...

More time.

" Man," Ae Ra exhaled taking in the backdrop to his sad and tragic tale. She slowly pushed off the edge of the sofa moving towards him. " That's just... wow"

" I know." Jimin nodded.

"That's too creepy..." Ae Ra replied with a shiver." Fans like that...BRR."

Soo tilted her head in thought tapping her finger against her lip. Not as in awe as her sister.

"Do you know anything more about this Ava? Like who her parents are?" Soo asked. " I could do a search at the cafe and see what comes up. We need to find her right?"

Kenize nodded. Still sticking close to Jimin's shoulder. Though she told him it was uncomfortable for them to touch, she still managed to stay as near as possible. Either to protect him or make him feel more at ease because she was familiar. He was thankful for both.

Jimin shook his head. " Unfortunately no. I tried to avoid her up until I was cursed and even after that...we didn't talk much. It was more like her scolding me every day..."

Not like he wanted to talk to her anyway. 

"Damn," Soo replied clicking her fingers. " It's not a big deal though. Since you said she was arrested at the fan signing... there should be something in the archives. ARMY girls love their drama. Someone knows something...no doubt."

Jimin sighed and bowed his head, feeling burdensome. " Thank you, Soo Mi. I appreciate any help."

The sister smiled shyly, a faint flush speckling her cheeks. " Sure. I'll see what I can do... "

" Did you ask the jerk about the wonk on the wind chime?" Ae Ra finally breaking back in. The comment was directed at Kenzie.

" I haven't seen him." She grumped crossing her arms over her chest. " Not since is tantrum about me talking to Jimin. Damn spoiled brat... When I really need him..."

" He'll come back, Tokki... he always does," Soo replied with encouragement. " He cares bout you too much."

"Pfft." Kenzie snorted. "Sure he does..."

Are they talking about Dae, the ghost? It has been a while since he'd shown up... Wonder what going on with him? 

Kenzie said he was the easiest way to get in contact with the shaman. And even though it was a long shot, he at this point was willing to try anything...if it meant he could be free again.

It was Kenzie's fault he was feeling so hopeful even when he'd told himself he wouldn't...the girl practically oozed positivity and charm. Impossible to ignore.

How can you not like her...

But his thoughts were suddenly tilted by the limp sensation in his limbs, a numbness that began to spread out slowly through his body. He wanted to fight it, however, he knew it was no use. The time was up.

No... NO... not now... I was just...

His eyes quickly moved to Kenzie at his side. Her image flickering with darkness and fog.

Please, I need more time...

Please...

Though he knew no one was listening...nor could anyone help him...

Despair was thick and pressing down on him again...

"Kenzie." He said, reaching over and trying to grasp her hand, but his fingers kept passing through.

Damn it. DAMN IT.

"Jimin?" Shifting to him at the urgency in his tone. " What...??? What is it?"

Both sisters also turned their attention to him. Gazes widened.

Jimin's expression soured and nodded to the sunroom, sulking like a kid when told to go to bed.

" Sunset." 

Kenzie glanced down at her watch then back up at him slightly panicked. "It's that late? AISH..."

" What happens at sunset?" Soo questioned feeding off her sister's distress.

As Kenzie was about to answer, everything blurred black. with faint sounds of her voice calling to him over and over... The dark sensation of cold crawled up his body seeping slowly into his bones quickly wiping out anything that remained of Kenzie's warm touch. Lifelessness returned in a rush; Harsh, emptiness.

The stone beneath him once more...

The glass...

Jimin's vision settled in the dusk, with the only light from the lone paneled window. He knew he was back. Trapped again in the box.

DAMN IT...

He wanted to scream, he wanted to rant, rave...cry. 

But all of that was ebbed.

DAMN YOU AVA...

So he just sat quiet, arms rested on his knees and head slowly sinking to his wrists. Holding onto the hope that the sun would come tomorrow and it would last longer than today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~>

Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for the REALLY long wait my head was caught up in too many fics at once... If you liked, please leave a comment. MORE TO COME.


End file.
